


Book 1: Crimson Tide

by GoldenSunflower7



Series: Phoenix Heart [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, cannon typical behavior, flashback scenes, flashback sequences, nobody likes zhao, platonic friendship, slight alternated universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSunflower7/pseuds/GoldenSunflower7
Summary: Ling is on the run from the Fire Nation and when she sees a certain banished prince's ship docked in a small seaside town an idea comes to her. In order to stay under the Fire Nation's nose, she manages to con her way into a position on said ship as the prince's bodyguard. She get's a little more than what she bargained for when the Avatar suddenly reemerges and now she's left to choose which side of the war she is actually on.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Phoenix Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059974
Comments: 29
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy since this is my first fanfic. I love Avatar: The Last Airbender and I hope this will increase your love for it too! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Prologue

She had managed to sneak aboard when no one was looking, which wasn’t really saying a lot because the crew was only minimum sized even for a banished prince’s ship, she had expected more than this drabble. They had simply been anchored at the very end of port’s waters and when the prince had gotten off with his uncle to go shopping, she had waited until nightfall to slip on. Her comfortable black outfit along with the black half mask, masking her lower face, had helped immensely and she, for once, appreciated the camped she’d been shipped to.

The prince looked, walked, talked, and acted very different from the last time she had seen him which wasn’t saying much since she’d been limited to the background. He had had a full head of hair and not that horribly ugly bald head and shaved ponytail. She hated it. So what if the ancient warriors had worn it that way. It looked and was stupid.

She also noted that he had also grown several inches taller and wore a different set of armor than what she had previously seen around the palace.

His uncle on the other hand looked exactly the same. The same gray hair partially tied up in a topknot. The same beard but fully gray now and several inches longer. The same robes with armor covering the top half of his body with his belt slightly loosened. He was still the upbeat man that she remembered, she noted as he walked past her alley, not even seeing her in the slightest, talking about how pai sho applies to life to his nephew who looked like he’s rather jump right in the ocean and fight the scariest spirit dwelling there. At this, she almost let out a laugh but silenced herself. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was the only way she was to survive now. She had nowhere else to go. Nowhere where she wouldn’t be a burden to those who would take pity on her, help her, then get tired of her. It was a pattern she’d experienced a few times. It was always best to move on. Like she’d thought earlier; this was her last chance at survival. 

He probably wouldn’t even remember her. She’d been unseen and unheard, for the most part anyways. Even if he did remember a little girl scurrying around the palace, he wouldn’t recognize her now. She was different, and like him, she had changed. 

The general on the other hand, would most likely recognize her immediately and she was hoping she could use his sway with his nephew to have him let her aboard. 

She was in General Iroh’s room and as unorthodox as it was for her to be here, she had decided that it was the better of the two, the other being prince Zuko’s room and she was pretty sure that he would throw fireballs first and ask questions later. Yes, this was definitely better, she nodded to herself. She had found the room with hardly any problems considering she had overheard General Iroh give a soldier directions to deliver something to his room while they were disembarking. 

They hadn’t returned by nightfall and she thanked the spirits for that but now she was growing anxious wondering where they were and what was taking so long. According to the Prince they were intending to only stay an hour and then leave immediately to continue the search for the Avatar so that he could reclaim his honor. 

She heard the door creak open and a short stocky body walked inside and shut the door. She was still tucked away in the shadows when he began to speak. “If you think that I missed you in the market you thought wrong, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of having someone enter my room without my permission?” The last part had turned a little venomous, promising something bad should she answer wrong.

She took a breath, stepped out of the shadows, and removed her mask, she said, “I need your help, General Iroh.” He was quiet for about ten seconds, which felt like an eternity to her, before realization dawned on his face. First there was shock, then surprise, then horror, which morphed into something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. He started toward her and she waited for the inevitable rebuff that would surely come now, but that’s not what greeted her.

He was hugging her, she realized and noticed that that wasn’t the only thing he was doing. He was crying. No, he was sobbing. She had never seen this brave old man cry a day in her life, at least in the short span of time that she had known him. Maybe a tear here and there but never a full-blown sobbing session and it was making her uneasy. He finally straightened up and apologized for his behavior which she brushed off. Well, at least she knew that she was going to live through the night. The old general gestured for her to take a seat on the other side of a nicely carved table and put on some tea.

“Would you like ginseng or jasmine?” He asked and she replied with a “neither”. Her nerves were already in a jumble and threatening to explode out of her. “Ginseng it is then.” They sat in awkward silence until Iroh broke it by clearing his throat. “You know, for someone who needs my help so badly as to sneak aboard a fire nation ship, you are awfully quiet.” He poured his tea and despite her rebuff earlier he poured her a cup too.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and said, “I’m on the run from the Fire Nation and I need a place to lay low. I…got into some trouble a while back and there’s a price on my head.”

“And you believed a Fire Nation ship, let alone the one Fire Nation ship that houses a retired general and a banished prince that cannot go back to the Fire Nation until the Avatar is found? Ha, ha, very clever!” He laughed. He actually laughed! He had sounded as if he was going to reprimand her and send her on her way but instead, he laughed! She wanted to end that laugh with a choke but restrained herself and cocked her head to the side as if he was running naked in the capital city. “Oh, ho, I’m sorry my dear, it’s been a very long day and I must admit I am a bit weary. So,” he said taking on a serious form now, “how do you plan to explain your sudden appearance to my nephew?”

“I don’t plan to say anything actually. He can’t know who I am. I don’t want him to know who I am. He has enough on his shoulders, I’m not going to add any more.”

“He might be less hostile towards you.” He told her and she now felt that she was the one being examined.

“Maybe, maybe not. You can never know and I’d rather have an arm’s distance between the two of us should he ever succeed in his mission.” She couldn’t return to the Fire Nation. 

“So, what is your plan?”

“The plan is, is that I’m an old acquaintance of yours highly skilled in martial arts and fire bending but I’m a mute. I already know how to sign and I have a notepad just in case. Anyways, you believe it would be good for him to be around someone his own age and that it wouldn’t hurt for him to have a body guard,”

“He won’t take kindly to that and you would have to prove yourself.”

“I know, and I’m perfectly capable of proving myself. Anyways, I will also keep my face covered no matter where we are, you can tell him I was cursed by the spirits or something, it doesn’t matter to me. No matter what, he can’t remove my mask, like I said earlier, he can’t know who I am. I don’t want him to.”

Iroh looked at her skeptically and she tried not to squirm. “And, what if, the Avatar comes back? Will you choose his side or Zuko’s side?” She had been dreading this question because this was the main one that would make or break her plan. Iroh had not agreed to anything yet and could still back out of this deal-slash-plan of hers and she knew he would evaluate all possible angles before he would accept.

She took a deep breath, for what felt like the umpteenth time tonight, and said, “Neither.” Iroh raised an eyebrow as an indication to go on. She couldn’t read his facial expression, it was as blank as a new canvas. “I don’t care about this war. I couldn’t care less about an Avatar that never showed up or how the Earth Kingdom is losing and gaining ground. I don’t care about any of it. I only care about myself and staying alive. That’s it.”

“And if you were to somehow come across the Avatar by yourself? Or if Zuko captured him?”

“I would do nothing. It’s not my problem.” She told the old man who looked at her in a way that made her suddenly feel ashamed of her words. But she’d said them and they were out in the open now.

“Smart move.” Was all Iroh said and then, “Welcome aboard, my dear, you got the job! We’ll be staying another night here because I had to order some tea, so we can stage a run-in tomorrow at the market. Will you be able to sneak off of the ship?” 

“Yes. I can use the air ducts.”

“Good, you better get going then. I have an appointment with my nephew that I am already late for. I will go out first and if I whistle then it is safe for you to leave but if I cough then it is not safe. It was good to see you again and I’m sorry…for what happened.” Compassion, she realized, shown on his face when he had said that. She didn’t want it.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault and I’d rather if we never talked about it again.” It came out colder than what she had meant but she didn’t apologize.

“You have changed so drastically from the little girl who would smile for anything to one who refuses to smile even when reuniting with an old friend. I hope to see her again.” Now his face was inhibited sadness and fragility.

With all the honesty and hate she could muster, she ground out, “She died along with her parents.” And with that she vanished into the air duct system. What she didn’t catch was the sorrowful sigh coming from the retired general who wished that he could take it all back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the official first chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 2

Ling was sitting on top of what she believed was the helm of the ship. She had never cared to learn the anatomy of the ship even under General Iroh’s suggestions. She greeted the sun from up here and had done so for about a year now. Every morning before the sun even began to peek above the horizon she would wake up and climb all the way up here, mindful to make sure not to make too much noise on the way, and sit and meditate.

It was the only place she could be truly alone.

She was thinking about that day again. The day when she had been introduced to Prince Zuko for the _first_ time and Zuko had been _livid_ at the fact that his uncle thought he needed a body guard. That had been displeasing to her and she barely managed to keep her temper in check and instead tried to see it from his point of view. Banished, disgraced, dishonored, and sent looking for something that most likely didn’t exist, She could understand _some_ of his frustration.

They, meaning her and General Iroh, had gone along with his plan for them to meet in the market and invite her for a chat on the prince’s ship. That part had gone over smoothly until Iroh had mentioned that he wanted Zuko to have a bodyguard and after that it had all gone downhill from there. He had even accepted the fact that she was a “mute” without a second’s pause and then that certain question came up and she had wanted to die.

***********************************

_Ling was waiting for just the right moment to “meet” General Iroh and Prince Zuko in the market but she just couldn’t, for the life of her, find an opening and when they had gone into a tea house, she formed a plan to just “bump” into them on their way out. She had waited and when she heard footsteps coming out, she made her move and bumped into the one person she had not wanted to_ literally _bump into!_

_Zuko stared down at her and she immediately backed up and bowed then profusely signed how sorry she was. He looked at her with angered curiosity and then she realized how weird she must look signing to someone who probably thought she was a lunatic. She wanted to smack her hand against her forehead for not bumping into the General._

_The old man chuckled and stepped forward to hug her and proclaimed, “Ling, how nice it is to see you again! It has been years my friend!”_

_Zuko’s face was now not anger but uncut curiosity and shock. “Uncle, you know this girl?” The confusion clear in his voice._

_Iroh nodded fiercely, “Yes, Prince Zuko, this is my old friend Ling and Ling this is my nephew Prince Zuko. Ling is a mute due to a horrible training incident and that’s why she was making gestures with her hands. How about we all go back to the ship and talk over a nice hot cup of tea?” Iroh had suggested and Ling nodded while Zuko just stood there trying to figure out how his uncle and her knew the other._

_Back on the ship Iroh only poured tea for himself and Zuko knowing Ling wouldn’t even think of touching hers because of her mask. Zuko sat directly in front of her while Iroh sat on her right humming to himself whilst pouring the tea. After a few minutes of an awkward silence Iroh cleared his throat, “So, Ling, what have you been up to lately?”_

_So, small talk it was then. **“Oh, this and that. Mainly wandering around aimlessly. I’m in terrible need of something but I do not yet know what.”** She told him and he translated for Zuko._

_“You travel by yourself?” Zuko asked and she nodded the affirmative. “Why?” She wondered it he truly cared or if she was just something to pass the time with his curiosity._

_Her chest tightened at the prospective direction this conversation could take if Zuko continued with this line of questioning._

_She shrugged. **“Because I can.”**_

****

**** _Zuko sat back as if his shock at her admission had landed a physical blow._

_Before Zuko could ask or say anything else his uncle took over the conversation. “Ling is very well capable to being able to take care of herself! But if it so concerns you, Prince Zuko,” Ling braced herself as the old man’s voice took on an edge. “I have believed for a while that you might be in need of a bodyguard and Ling here-”._

_Zuko stood up so abruptly that he now towered over the both of them and yelled, “WHAT? How could you even think that Uncle? Just because I am a banished prince doesn’t mean that I need a mute peasant watching over me day in and day out!” That had stung and Ling had restrained herself from flinching. Flinching and kicking him off of the ship and into the water._

_Ling realized that with Zuko towering over her, she hadn’t really gotten a chance to notice how handsome he had become even with his scar and the unfortunate accident that had happened upon his_ hair _. His hair was_ hideous _to her even if the ancient warriors had worn it that way. She just hated it. That was about all that had changed besides his stupid temper. If he had been anyone else, she would have made sure that they would’ve been eating fireballs and lightening even before they finished that sentence but since it was Zuko she had sat there stunned to silence._

_“Zuko, sit down!”, Iroh practically yelled whilst slamming his fist on the table sending little spider web cracks along the wooden surface That definitely got Zuko to shut up and sit down. Ling still hadn’t moved and seeing this had resolved her decision to not even make the slightest move._

_“Now as I was saying, Prince Zuko, I would like for you to have a body guard and Ling is perfect to fit that position. She comes with_ my _recommendation which should be enough. However, you may test her since it will be_ you _whom she is guarding.” Ling nodded her assent but didn’t make any other movements. Instead she watched the two princes stare each other down until Zuko relented._

_“Very well.” Zuko replied seeming to already have come up with something. “She will fight five fighters of my choosing and if she defeats them then she will be my bodyguard.”_

_Ling nodded showing that she accepted these terms and Zuko left to go get her competitors. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this but Iroh put a hand on her right shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Do not worry my dear, you can do this. You wouldn’t have approached me otherwise.” He let his hand drop back to his side when Zuko came back with five soldiers in tow, armor and all. She groaned internally._

_**“I mainly approached you so that I could get a free ride and something to pass the time with.”**_ _She told him and he just shrugged like it was no big deal. Well, she’d gotten herself into this, might as well see it all the way through._

_Zuko returned with the fighters in tow. “These are your competitors, beat them all and you will be my body guard, if you don’t, you will leave us. Understood?” She nodded, bowed, and took her position, as did her opponents. Iroh took his place as the referee and yelled a “Begin!”_

_Ling didn’t move at first but when it became clear that they wouldn’t either she heaved a breath and rushed forward fire shooting out of her feet increasing her speed. The men only thirty feet in front of her couldn’t keep up and she landed a palm on the chest of one on the right flank sending him hurtling backwards and into the side of the ship. This seemed to wake up the others as they began to attack her. One had a fire whip and she immediately dispatched him with a kick to the back of the knee and a twisted wrist. She gave him one last kick in the butt and he face-planted into the deck of the ship and she had to hold back a laugh that threatened to bubble up. She hadn’t felt this good in a long while!_

_All that mattered now was the blood rushing in her ears and thrill of the fight._

_The three remaining tried attacking her all together but that proved fruitless since she was as nimble as a lemur, at least that’s what she thought, if there was something else out there better, she didn’t think of it. She easily avoided their attack and slid under one and taking his legs with him so he too face-planted on the deck of the ship. One of the two shot a fireball at her which she dispelled and shot a blue fireball at him one after another until he couldn’t stand against her assault anymore and lost his footing and she sent a wave of fire simultaneously at his feet and face blinding him for a few seconds. She rushed forward and delivered a straight kick to the center of his abdomen and he crumpled to the ground._

_The last guy had hung back during the whole and she realized he was gauging the way she fought and waited on him to make the first move. He did this time and she was ready and stepped out of his way. However, she didn’t catch the abrupt turn he took and the next thing she knew was that her back was pressed against his front and his forearm was cutting off her air supply. She went limp and when she felt him slightly relax his hold she acted and quickly tossed him over her shoulder. She used her flames to glide again and landed a kick to the man’s chest and jammed her fist right in front of his face and he lifted his hands in surrender. She stepped off of him and without offering to help him up she walked right back over to General Iroh and Zuko whose faces were priceless._

_General Iroh had definitely not expected that of her, the brutalism and the coldness in which she had attacked, she could tell since his face was one of fascinated horror and Zuko, oh Zuko, was just the same but had his mouth hanging open and she crossed her arms with a raised brow.. **“** **Well do I have the job?”** She signed._

_Iroh cleared his throat and being the only one who could actually understand her answered, “I believe you have the job.”_

_***********************************_

Ling smiled at the memory, it had been one of the scariest and most thrilling parts of her life and after she had been admitted Iroh had proclaimed that the whole crew, including the prince, had to learn sign language and either Iroh himself or Ling would teach them. Everyone had at first protested but eventually came to accept Ling and her “condition” and now about a year later they were all mostly fluent, Zuko and Iroh of course being almost as good as she was.

This month they were in the Southern Water Nation….well if you could even call it a Nation at all. So far, all they had seen were icebergs and water. No seaside towns, not even a hint of civilization and it was driving her crazy! She hated being idle and not doing anything. The soldiers and crewmembers were along this line of thinking as well. They were all restless and sparred to disrupt the monotony of the day. Unfortunately, that too, became monotonous and they left to go drink and play games that she wasn’t interested in. The only other challenger was always busy trying to learn more advanced sets from his uncle and hardly had time to spar with her.

When they did spar, sometimes, she would win, other times, Zuko would win, and then they’d have a tie. Zuko’s fighting was unique and something of his own making and sometimes caught her by surprise. It was nothing like anything she’d seen before and it thrilled her by truly giving her a challenge. The soldiers were all uniform whereareas Zuko was different. He might have learned the traditional fire-bending techniques but he made it his own in a way that she loved to spar with him because of it.

Her and Zuko had, since that day, entered into an unlikely acquaintance/friendship. She didn’t really know how to describe it without using those terms. She would usually stay in the shadows and observe since she didn’t necessarily like the soldiers or other crewmembers all that much. She’d rather avoid them and apparently Zuko thought the same way. No matter where she hid, he was able to find her and so they turned it into a game when they were bored. This greatly surprised her since she hadn’t expected him to have much of a personality besides being a hot head. She giggled at her own joke.

Up on the tower of the ship was where she could truly be herself and not have to worry about anyone catching a glimpse of her face. Where she could hum and sing and breathe without feeling the stuffiness of the mask. She sighed, yep, she could stay up there for the rest of her life.

The sunrises and sunsets that she bore witness to made her understand why people stayed up on the tallest mountains by themselves. They were all magnificent.

She heard a door creak open on the deck below her and pulled up her mask and twisted her straight black hair into an impromptu bun before sighing and deciding that a ponytail would be better. Having her hair get in the way would not result in anything good.

She peered over the lip of the roof and watched Prince Zuko strode out onto the deck and began practicing his fire bending forms. She watched him for a bit and realized that those where the same forms that _she_ had learned only a year and a half before him. The difference though, was that they mixed their own styles into it. While hers was quick and brutal, sometimes if the person had pissed her off, she would draw it out. His was practical but a bit flashy. He, however, was never one to fully decimate his opponent while she saw it necessary as to make sure they could never follow her.

She didn’t know how they would react if they ever saw her fight seriously. They had, of course, seen her beat the soldiers to a bloody pulp when she first came aboard but she hadn’t even injured them seriously, only bruised and maybe cracked a few ribs but it was all to prove herself as a great bodyguard. It had worked and she congratulated herself on a job well done.

Zuko’s voice pulled her out of her reverie, a smirk on his face as she looked down at him, “Ling, if you want a few pointers in fire bending I could give you a few!” He had caught her watching him! And then he rubbed it in her face! Oh, he was such a jerk when he wanted to be!

She sat up and signed, hoping he could see her from down there, “ ** _No thank you. The only thing I would learn from you is how to embarrass myself by not kicking parallel to the ground.”_** Indeed, his leg when kicking from the side was pointed down about four inches. She smirked, she had gotten him this time and from the looks of it he could definitely see her from down there and was not so happy about it. Nevertheless though, he turned away from her and fixed his posture.

That was something else they had begun to do. Needle the other to get a rise out of them. And just like sparring, sometimes Ling won, other times Zuko won, and then they would have a tie. Sometimes it was fun and other times either one or both of them was in a bad mood and needled the other to release their frustrations.

She was the only person besides his uncle who could get away with disrespecting him but she still needed to be careful with his volatile moods. He had almost burned her once when she told him to stop acting like a child after his uncle had gotten onto him about something and then had snapped at her. In his blind retaliation he had suddenly sent a small but dangerous wave of fire towards her and she had barely moved out of the way but not enough because he singed her hair on the on the left side.

When he had realized what he had done his face became a mixture of shock and regret but instead of apologizing he had turned and hurried out of her presence. She had been so pissed off at him that she sent a fireball his way but his uncle dispelled it and Zuko had given her a sorrowful look while she received a tongue-lashing from the old man on attacking Zuko from behind. She had huffed and left, deciding to spend the rest of the day on top of the tower.

Well the rest of the day had turned into night and around midnight she had finally calmed down enough to leave her place of solitude. Unfortunately, she was not very accustomed to climbing down the tower in the dead of night like she was at climbing up and had misjudged the distance she needed to swing to land on the railing on the outside of the helm and barely caught herself on the flooring and felt a pop. She had dislocated her shoulder and low and behold Zuko was there with unbidden shock on his face. She had been shocking him a lot lately.

She hadn’t been able to cry out or say anything but Zuko had immediately known somehow.

He helped pull her up and she gave him instructions, signing with her good hand, on how to put her shoulder back into place and he looked like he was about to be sick. She could have laughed at him if she hadn’t been in so much pain or feeling like _she_ was going to be sick. He gave her one of his rubber arm bands for her to bite down on, while he faced away from her, and counted to three and shoved her shoulder back into place. It had taken everything in her to not scream and give away her secret and his rubber arm band would forever have teeth marks in it.

She quickly pulled her mask back into place as tears streamed down her face. She didn’t look at him, not yet. She instead looked at the moon in all of it’s beauty and tried to will herself to stop crying.

“Have you been up there all this time?” he had asked and she had shot him a look that explained it all. “Sorry.” She cocked her head to the side as if to ask if he was sorry for earlier or is he was just sympathizing with her about her injury. “Both.” Was all he said and that was the only time that he had ever apologized sincerely for anything.

That memory was one of Ling’s favorite and no matter what she couldn’t help but smile whenever it surfaced. She turned away from Zuko and his training and decided to watch the clouds. A normal person would be freezing their tail off up here but Ling loved the cold and could easily regulate her body temperature. _Uhg, something needs to happen today. It’s been a horribly boring week,_ she thought to herself.

She wasn’t aware of the sun’s passing until a bright beam of light shot up into the air. She stared at it for a moment then felt the immense power wave that threatened to blow her off of her perch. She looked at it to make sure and surely there was no mistaking it, the Avatar had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to this but thank you all for being patient :)

Chapter 3

Ling couldn’t believe it. But surely enough the beam of light was a testimony to all that the Avatar was back. She got up, pulled her mask up and flipped over the side of the roof, caught the ladder rungs and slid all the way down. Gritting her teeth against the burning friction.

Zuko was at the front of the ship now, staring towards where the light had come from. He had changed and was now in his armor while his face was a mixture of shock and triumph. If he caught the Avatar now, they would return to the Fire Nation with her on board as well and her chest tightened.

In her mind, she began devising a plan to sneak away or a reason as to why she would have to suddenly depart without Zuko becoming suspicious. She had made a promise to herself that she would never go back and she intended to keep that promise no matter what it took. She had always known that if they were to find the Avatar, she would not be able to continue to the end with them.

She shook her head from those thoughts. _Calm down Ling, that hasn’t happened yet and General Iroh would never force you to go back and would make sure that you were taken care of._ He had after all, promised he would do just that a few days after she had officially joined. She never planned to take him up on that offer, even now.

She walked up to where General Iroh was playing some type of game and Zuko was now facing his uncle.

“Uncle, do you realize what this means?” Zuko exclaimed gesturing to the light with his left hand.

“That I’m not going to be able to finish my game?” General Iroh retorted looking up at his nephew. Fake surprise rested on his older face.

“It means my search is about to come to an end.” Zuko said facing back towards the light. Ling rolled her eyes, _always the dramatic one_ , she thought but didn’t voice it, because if she did, they’d just get in another argument and General Iroh would have to step in and she had learned her lesson from the last time…doing hot squats until her legs gave out. She had been sore for days. Her only satisfaction had been that Zuko had had to do them too. Then _that_ had become a competition and both regretted it later.

Iroh sighed and went back to his game which aggravated Zuko. “That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!” Zuko was indignant now and Ling just sat back with her arms folded to watch the show unfold.

“Or it’s just the celestial lights,” Iroh gestured to the sky with a game piece in his hand, “we’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get excited over nothing. Please sit, and why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea.” Iroh lazily drawled the last part of the sentence to make the point that he was unconcerned at the moment.

**_“General Iroh,”_** Ling had walked up to his side mindful to make sure Zuko wasn’t watching, **_“no offense, but we both know that that isn’t true. I’m sure you felt the immense power as I did.”_** Iroh didn’t say anything to that and just sighed and went back to his game. To Ling it seemed like he was trying to deter his nephew away from the Avatar but why? _Does it have something to do with the spirits?_ She shivered at the thought. She had seen the spirits in action and hoped she would never have to again.

“I don’t need any calming tea!” Zuko all but yelled. “I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman! Head a course for that light!”

Ling walked up to Zuko and began angrily signing, **_“Must you always yell at your uncle like that? He’s the only blood relative that has stayed with you all this time! He’s just making sense of all the other possibilities!”_**

“Ling.” Zuko said her name without even looking at her and she braced herself for another fight. “I know.” And with that he walked away, leaving her there to figure out what had just happened.

General Iroh bid his nephew farewell and walked up to Ling. “My nephew sometimes knows exactly when to exercise restraint but do you?”

**_“Do you want an honest answer or do you want me to tell you not to worry?”_** She countered still looking forward.

“From your answer I have my answer. You are an excellent student and most of the time you know when to exercise restraint, but there are times when it seems that you cannot.” Iroh seemed proud of himself, having deduced that from her. “Just so you know, my nephew apologized on his way to his room. Whatever you said to him made him tell me that he was sorry for yelling at me and I thank you.” He bowed at this and she was so taken aback that she belatedly bowed as well.

**_“I will forever keep that lecture a secret in case I ever need to use it again which will most likely happen.”_** She smiled, her smile crinkling her eyes and he smiled back.

“You might want to get something to eat, I didn’t see you during breakfast and you must be starving.” With that, he left and indeed he was right. She was ravenous.

She made her way to where they held their various meals throughout the day and her stomach grumbled in anticipation. She quickened her steps and rounded the corner and almost plowed over Zuko. She was able to sidestep him and ran the rest of the way to the cafeteria while hastily signing ‘sorry’. She could’ve sworn she heard him chuckle.

Luckily there was only a small line so she wouldn’t have to wait long. Zuko brushed past her heading to the front of the line as was his right even though he was banished. Knowing that she was in the wrong she knew that she should apologize for reprimanding him. _He did deserve it, though_ , that little voice in her head reminded her. She mentally shrugged to herself and let it be for now.

Fortunately for her, he never ate with the crew and shortly after he got his food, he left for either his room or his uncle’s room. She waited patiently until she got her food and left for her room as well. Some type of roasted fish with other sea-dwellers was the soup tonight and it smelled so good that it made her mouth water.

She reached her room and hurriedly opened the door. She set her food on the small square table and searched the room for any uninvited guests. Checking under her bed, behind a Fire Nation flag that she had and every now and then wanted to burn. She even in her bathroom. She refused to let anyone see her face and made sure that if anyone were to be in her room without her permission, they would surely suffer.

Being satisfied that she was truly alone she sat down at her table and began to remove her mask but stopped short. She had almost forgotten to check the air ducts. She hastily got up and used the wall to give herself a push up she grabbed onto the air duct grating and maneuvered it over the lip of the hole. Pulling herself up she looked left and then right and being satisfied that no one was there she lowered herself down and maneuvered the grating back into place.

She took her place back at her table, removed her mask and began to eat. There was more in the bowl than she had previously thought and when she was finished, she felt that she understood how some animals could hibernate for the winter. She sluggishly dragged herself up and went to her bathroom and began getting ready for a shower. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and knowing that they were most likely going to go on land to try to capture the avatar she wasn’t going to let wet hair make her sick and unable to do her job.

Her room was a normal sized room that could fit about three and a half beds the size of her bed which sat in the left corner of the door. She had a desk right in front of the door and her little table a few feet behind it. The bathroom was attached to her room on the left side and it was small but big enough to fit a stand-in shower, a toilet, and a small sink and she was perfectly fine with it. She didn’t have any decorations since this was more of a temporary living situation and might have to leave at a moment’s notice were something to happen and she would never be able to carry much.

She stepped out of the shower changed into her sleeping clothes and made sure that her door was locked and that if someone were to try to come in, she set up a trap that would jingle a cluster of cans and wake her up in a heartbeat. She snuffed out all the candles and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**************************** 

Today was the day that they were going aground. Ling reminded herself that they might not be aground for too long but it was the _prospect_ of being on land that made her excited and unable to concentrate on her morning meditation.

She watched as the sleeping ship slowly awakened and decided to go down for breakfast this time, wanting to keep up her strength and stamina just in case they actually had to fight the Avatar which she was _not_ looking forward to. She dreaded that encounter and would do anything to _not_ fight him. Her only hope was that he was as old and frail as everyone seemed to believe nowadays.

She would feel slightly bad about fighting an older person but yet she couldn’t _not_ fight him. Could she? She shook herself of this line of thought and headed out of her room.

She was one of the first in the cafeteria along with a certain banished prince. A creeping feeling cropped up that she should apologize for the other day but she shook her head. No, he had deserved it. There was nothing for her to apologize for.

He went ahead of everyone else as usual and left. She got her food and headed back to her room but as she came to an intersection, she could hear someone pacing up and down the hall.

It was Zuko, or the back of Zuko at the moment and she contemplated whether or not she should leave and act as if she never saw him so nervous or actually talk to him and see what was wrong. The latter won out and with an internal sigh she approached him as he turned around. She cocked her head to the side as if to ask him what was wrong and catching the hint he sighed.

“He’s had a hundred years to learn the elements,” He said and she gestured with her free hand as if to say _go on_. “What I _mean_ is, what if he’s too powerful for us? I just want to go home. I’m sick of the sea!”

She handed him her bowl and began signing. **_“The dude’s gotta be over a hundred years old. Now we both know that people over that age are most likely to be frail no matter how powerful they may be. Besides, home or family, whichever you want to go with, isn’t in the blood or the place you were born, it’s in where those who love you most are and in here.”_** She laid her hand on his chest right over his heart and retracted it a few seconds later when they started tingling. She fought the urge to examine her hand for the reason.

He stood there stunned then shook his head as if to make sense of what she had just told him. “How do you know so much? What about your family and home? Where are those for you?”

Even though she knew he couldn’t see she gave a small sad smile and replied as nicely as she could, **_“I don’t have a family or a home and I like it that way.”_** She had stunned him again and she took advantage of that as she grabbed her bowl out of his hand, did a hasty bow, and left practically sprinting to her room.

She didn’t want to be questioned by him because then he would be persistent about it and it would possibly lead to another argument that she knew would end badly. Probably worse than all the others combined.

She came out of her room a while later and found General Iroh instructing Zuko on the deck as Zuko dueled against two firebenders and Iroh told him to do it again. She had to laugh at him somewhat because she wasn’t the one under the general’s scrutiny. Iroh was a great teacher but he was strict on his students.

Zuko ran through it again. He shot fire from both his fists at his opponents and his opponents retaliated by shooting out fireballs from their own fists with Zuko dodging them by jumping and twisting through the air making his body parallel to the ground and landing like a leopard-cat on his feet. He held two of his fists out at his opponents and the match was concluded. Had this been a real situation they wouldn’t have given up so easily and it would have gone on longer. Ling was now bored.

General Iroh sighed and stood up, “No! Power in fire-bending comes from the breath,” he gestured to his stomach, “not the muscles.” He explained and moved his arm in front of himself like he was going to throw a punch. “The breath becomes energy of the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!” He shot a small and non-menacing fireball at Zuko that dissipated before it ever touched him. To the prince’s credit, he never flinched and Ling was thoroughly impressed. “Get it right this time.” The old general snapped at his nephew.

Zuko sneered at his uncle, “Enough. I’ve been drilling the sequence all day.” He walked up to his uncle menacingly and got right in his face. “You will teach me the next set. I’m more than ready.”

“No, you are impatient.” His uncle growled back. “You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!” He practically yelled the last part.

Zuko wasn’t having any of it. He barred his teeth and it seemed to Ling that he was going to try to intimidate his uncle into teaching him and she briefly wondered what a duel between him and his uncle would be like. _General Iroh would probably win in about five seconds flat. No one would really be able to call it a duel._ She sighed. She really needed some action because this place was starting to bore her to death.

The prospect of going ashore to catch the Avatar had been enticing and exciting enough to abate her for a little while but because it hadn’t happened as fast as she’d thought it would, she was now bored and disappointed.

Zuko shot a fireball out of his foot into one of the soldiers he had been dueling and Ling felt slightly bad for the man but not bad enough to go help him up and make sure he was alright. “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender, he must be over a hundred years old by now, he’s had a century to master the four elements,” that got her attention. He was using her words to get his uncle to teach him more sets! _The audacity and the cunning!_ She was impressed that he’d been able to use her words as he had. “I’ll need more than basic fire-bending to defeat him, even if he is old and frail, he’s still a master. You will teach me the advance set!” He yelled in his uncle’s face.

“Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck!” Iroh reached over to his left side and grabbed a bowl of roast duck and rice and began shoveling it in his mouth. Ling laughed at the disgusted look on Zuko’s face and walked to sit down next to Iroh.

Zuko seemed to take this as way out and said, “Why doesn’t she have to learn this stuff?” Iroh with his mouth stuffed with food was unable to answer so Ling took it upon herself to. **_“Because I am just that good.”_** He was not happy to hear that and stomped off to repeat the set with the soldiers. She turned back to Iroh. **_“Are we actually docking today? Please tell me that we are.”_** She made a begging gesture and he sighed. “I do not actually know my dear. I believe we are but I am going to go get some sleep as soon as I can sneak away from my nephew. You won’t tell him, will you?” She shook her head and “zipped” her lips and he smiled.

General Iroh was one of the few people that she could ever trust with her life and just being around him brought a kind of warmth to just about everyone’s life that he came into contact with. She could see why he had been the favorite between him and his wretched brother with Fire Lord Azulon.

Iroh snuck away and Zuko continued for a few more minutes with her scrutinizing him and giving a few pointers here and there. He wore himself out and claimed that he was going to go get lunch and relax a bit. She decided that lunch was needed for her too and reluctantly got up and followed him inside.

***********************

After lunch she went back outside to meditate on top of what she now knew as the bridge/helm overhearing some of the crew talking about how weird and dangerous it was for her to be up there. One would think after a year, they’d be used to it by now. She still wasn’t sure what it was called however, and she didn’t really care. She made her way up there and when she came out of the door, she found Zuko staring through a telescope scanning the horizon searching for any sign of the Avatar.

Upon hearing the door open and shut he turned around and didn’t show any sign of shock upon seeing her. Before he got the chance to turn back however, she began signing fiercely, **_“I am but I shouldn’t be surprised that you used my words the way you did. Bravo.”_** She tried to make the sarcasm at the end evident by slowly clapping her hands.

“Why not be both?” He replied without any hesitation. She sighed as a sign of defeat and he chuckled to himself and went back to looking through the telescope, all signs of their joking were gone, replaced by a harsh seriousness. _He just does not know when to relax._ She thought to herself and climbed up to the roof and meditated.

A few minutes later however Zuko exclaimed that he saw the Avatar. She climbed down and politely nudged Zuko out of the way. He didn’t complain or anything and she saw as he leapt down from the last bit of a wrecked old Fire Nation ship. She straightened her posture and looked back at Zuko and nodded. It was him. It was the Avatar.

“Wake my uncle,” Zuko ordered one of the soldiers on the right side of the door. “Tell him, I found the Avatar.” The soldier ran to do his bidding lest he get a fireball to the butt. Ling had to stifle a laugh as the mental image of the guy running around with his butt on fire trampled through her mind. “As well as his hiding place.” He said more to himself. “Ling,” he turned towards her and she nodded showing that she was listening, “you are going to accompany my group down there in case things get out of hand with the villagers.” **_“Understood.”_** She shot back and darted to her room to get ready.

As she did, she wondered how powerful the Avatar would be now that he’s had a hundred years to master the elements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy because I'm having fun writing this!

Chapter 4

Zuko and Iroh met her on the deck and she noticed how Zuko was decked out in full armor including his helmet which she thought looked ridiculous on him but didn’t say anything. He was in his “serious” mood and if she even tried to crack a joke right now, he wouldn’t be as welcoming as he was earlier.

She understood the underlying tension, she truly did. This was his ticket home. His ticket to reclaim his throne and all that came with it.

She couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding and perhaps…sadness? Is that why her chest was so tight? She felt as if the air were being cut off from her lungs. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep from clawing at her throat.

Zuko turned to her seeming as if to contemplate something before he abruptly asked, “Are you ready?” She gave a curt nod then they both faced forward until her conscience got the best of her and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around his face giving away nothing except for the questioning look in his eyes. **_“Please promise me you won’t be too hard on the villagers. Or at least the young ones. They’re innocent in all of this.”_** She signed holding her breath as he sighed and said, “I can’t make any promises that I might not keep but I’ll try.” She felt like ripping his hair out by his ponytail but it was the best she would get.

They faced forward again, Zuko in the front, Ling a step behind and to the right. Five soldiers decked in heavy armor in the back. This was their company. Iroh had decided to hang back on the ship and was playing some sort of game by himself. He hadn’t even changed from his usual attire of armor on the top half of his body and a flowing robe underneath.

Ling couldn’t imagine why the old man didn’t want to witness a historical matter in the making. _Perhaps he believes that the Avatar will kill us and then him and he doesn’t want to see that in person,_ she darkly mused to herself.

They were approaching the camp when she realized that they weren’t slowing down. _So, we’re going to arrive in a grandiose style and possible wreck their village just because_ Prince _Zuko wants to make an entrance. Whatever,_ she thought to herself but another thought occurred to her and she again tapped Zuko on the shoulder. **_“Is the ship going to hold with us smashing through the ice?”_** Zuko just gave her a look that asked if she was serious and turned back around leaving a fuming Ling, contemplating how he was going to die, behind him.

The ship groaned as they hit the ice and everyone who didn’t have something to hold onto lurched forwards. Ling had been prepared and so didn’t get the worst of it like everyone else, including the one whom she wanted to strangle in front of her. She was glad she had her mask because she was wearing a full-blown smirk at her being the only one still on her feet.

What felt like hours to Ling, who was doing her best to not jump up and down for joy to be on land, were only merely seconds of them breaking the ice until the ship finally stopped and the ramp was lowered down in a cloud of steam.

Zuko gave the order to march and they did just that. As they descended the ramp a boy looking only a year younger, with his face painted with a warrior’s mark, ran up to them screaming like a banshee spirit with a club raised over his head. Zuko easily dispatched him by kicking his club to the left and out of his hands before he then kicked the kid to the right and right off the ramp to where he landed head first in the snow. She had to once again cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. One doesn’t win a fight with just blindingly charging in and expecting to win by plowing over someone. She shook her head and continued on.

They all stopped at the bottom of the ramp and Zuko walked a few more steps before coming to stand in front of what Ling guessed was the entire village. It seemed that they only consisted of a handful of people which was not what she was expecting since they’d been harboring the Avatar.

Zuko went from the left to the right examining each one to see if the Avatar was among them. “Where are you hiding him?” Zuko asked and Ling was surprised there wasn’t any malice in his question. It was as if he had asked about the weather forecast instead of a very powerful being that could restore his honor. _Or kill us all._ Unfortunately, he grew impatient and grabbed an elder of the village. “He’d be about this _age_ , master of _all_ elements!” He shoved the elder back into the crowd and sent a non-threatening, but enough to scare them, wave of fire over their heads. They ducked their heads in fear. “I know you’re hiding him!” Zuko proclaimed and Ling was grateful he didn’t send another wave of fire at them.

The kid from earlier had managed to wriggle out of the snow and Ling saw him grab his club as he began running and screaming at them again. Ling decided not to do anything, not really seeing this guy as a threat, but thinking that maybe he could knock some sense into Zuko for her and she smirked at the thought.

The kid ran at Zuko and Zuko nimbly dodged his attack and used his force to flip the kid over him and the kid landed on his butt on the packed snow. Zuko shot a fireball out of his fist and the kid was able to dodge by rolling to the side and threw his boomerang at Zuko which Zuko was able to sidestep but was now very, very mad. _Boring, it something is going to happen, Spirits, let it happen._ Ling whined to herself, all her previous excitement about going aground were completely dashed by this point.

“Show no fear!” A child no more than six or seven from the crowd threw the attacker a bone spear and he ran at Zuko again. _Man, this guy just doesn’t know when to give up, does he?_ She had to admit to herself though that this kid had perseverance for getting one’s butt kicked. With the proper training, he’d be a fine warrior.

Zuko broke the head of the spear using his forearms and grabbed what was left out of the kid’s hands and instead of whacking him with it, like Ling thought he would, he merely tapped the kid in the forehead with the end part that had broken in half and just tossed both sides to the ground. Ling was having trouble keeping all of the giggles from rising up inside her. She was about to lose her composer. It was then that the boomerang decided to come back and hit Zuko upside the head causing him to almost faceplant. Zuko make a groaning sound that made Ling completely lose it. She let out a snort and Zuko shot her a look that promised that he would kill her later and she stepped behind a soldier and laughed quietly to herself and apparently, she wasn’t the only one who thought this scene was the height of hilarity. The soldier that she had chosen to hide behind was slightly shaking with laughter as were all the others around her. Karma was her best friend today.

Zuko bared his teeth at the guy and fire daggers erupted out of his clenched fists and Ling could’ve sworn that he was growling. Before Zuko even moved a strange kid on a penguin came in behind Zuko and swept his feet out from under him causing his helmet to come off. Zuko landed with no grace whatsoever on his face with his butt in the air and Ling had to step even further behind the soldier when his helmet came down and landed right on his butt. She was laughing so hard that she couldn’t even catch the conversation between the newcomer and the banshee boy.

Zuko shot her another look and she looked away and tried to pretend that she was innocent in all of this which she completely failed at and she knew it. Zuko gave her a scathing look and helped himself up and signaled for them to surround this newcomer who was apparently the Avatar. Ling’s shield reluctantly moved and she was stuck with being next to Zuko.

The newcomer she suspected was the Avatar, slammed his staff onto the ground and sent a wave of snow left, then right, then straight at her and Zuko. “Looking for me?” He asked as all of them melted the snow off.

_He’s young. Not at all old as we thought. How?_ Ling tried to understand but was coming up empty. How could a young Avatar exist?

“ _You’re_ the air-bender?” Zuko had an enormous note of disbelief in his voice and Ling couldn’t blame him. She was just as surprised as he was. “You’re the Avatar?” Ling noted that his voice had risen about two octaves. The Avatar’s two friends voiced their disbelief as well. _Well I guess he wasn’t straightforward with them, huh? A dishonest Avatar and monk, this’ll be a great one for the history books._

The Avatar and Zuko circled each other and Zuko with a low hint of pride in his voice said, “I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter. Training,” _If you call yelling at your uncle training, then so be it._ Ling cynically thought and was glad that no one had the power to read minds, especially Zuko at this moment. “Meditating, you’re just a _child_!” _Well somebody needs to calm his royal fiery pants down._ Ling rolled her eyes. The Avatar let a confused look take place on his face and said, “Well you’re just a teenager.”

Zuko sent a series of fireballs at the young Avatar that were blocked by him spinning his staff to dissipate them. As the Avatar moved, unaware of his surroundings, he unknowingly put the water tribe people in danger when one of the fireballs didn’t dissipate and bounced off of his staff and almost into the crowd of cowering villagers.

The Avatar abruptly stopped and held his staff in front of him and asked, “If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?” Zuko took a moment to contemplate this new arrangement and nodded. Two of the soldiers grabbed him by his arms and another one came and grabbed his staff and proceeded to march him to the ship.

A girl from the tribe, a little younger than Ling ran a few steps forward before she was stopped by Ling holding a fireball before her. The girl stopped and told the Avatar now known as “Aang” to not do this and Ling had to roll her eyes at how this girl believed that the Avatar had a choice in the matter The Avatar assured the girl that he was going to be alright and turned towards the ship. He wasn’t very convincing, Ling noted.

As they ascended the ramp Zuko shouted out orders for them to head to the Fire Nation and Ling’s heart dropped into her stomach. She was _not_ going back. She’d have to talk to Iroh as soon as she could! He would know what to do. The ramp moved back into place and they were off. She felt just as anxious as the Avatar looked.

They walked to the middle of the deck where General Iroh was patiently waiting with his arms folded and a neutral expression on his face. “I suppose this is the Avatar?”

“Yes, indeed he is, uncle.” Zuko answered not taking his eyes off of the Avatar. One of the men handed him the Avatar’s staff and Zuko examined it, holding it at arm’s length and somewhat elevated. “This will make an excellent gift for my father.” He proclaimed and turned to address the Avatar this time. “I suppose you wouldn’t know of fathers, being raised by monks.” Ling sighed; monks could be ‘fathers’ as well. “Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this to my quarters.” He ordered his men and then his uncle, thrusting the staff in his direction.

Iroh took the staff and turned to the soldier on his left, “Hey do you mind taking this to his quarters for me?” He didn’t even wait for an answer and Ling had to stifle a laugh. He motioned for her to join him. “I want a full report on everything that happened down there, please.” **_“Very well. After lunch, if you wouldn’t mind?”_** Ling signed back and he nodded his head and Ling branched off to the left while he took a right and continued on.

She didn’t go to the cafeteria nor her room, she felt like a strong presence was drawing her somewhere and the creepy thing was, was that she didn’t know where but she had to keep moving. Had to get to where it wanted her.

Growing restless and losing the feeling she began to make her way back towards the main hall when she heard a commotion coming from where General Iroh’s and Zuko’s quarters were and she hesitantly crept up the hallway to see what was wrong.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement because she was downright shocked to see the Avatar running out of Zuko’s room. He saw her and she raised her hands in the air as a sign of surrender and motioned for him to follow her. Belatedly he complied but didn’t say anything for which she was grateful. She led him up to the helm/bridge and hurriedly said, “We don’t have much time. Don’t talk just keep going up and you’ll be on top of the tower. Since you’re an air-bender you can fly or at least cushion your fall. Now fling me down like we’re fighting.” He did just that while muttering a confused ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’. She flew down past Zuko who stopped for a second and she signed that she was okay, he didn’t hesitate to go on. _If we had been a moment later, uhg,_ she refused to think about what would’ve happened to her if he would’ve caught them. He had only been about a flight and a half behind them and she slumped down on the floor and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

She didn’t exactly know why she did what she did but she found that she didn’t have any qualms about it. She didn’t feel happy nor guilty or anything else. It was like she was watching from the outside in and that was that.

She went to get up a few seconds later but her side throbbing caused her to stop and she lifted up her shirt to see a dark angry purple bruise already forming. _Well, I did tell the kid to fling me back and he did. Guess I deserve this though._ She grunted as she stood up and made her way down and out onto the deck to see a giant fuzzy _thing_ with the Avatar’s friends riding it through the air and Zuko blast the Avatar into the icy depths below.

The girl was shouting his name over and over again and Ling just rolled her eyes and strode up to Zuko. **_“Could you be any more tactful? Now we have to go retrieve him.”_** She signed sarcastically. “It’s not over yet.” Was all he said and apparently, he was right because the Avatar burst out of the water with a mighty freezing spray but now his eyes and tattoos glowing. Ling somewhat feared for her life.

The Avatar landed on the deck and bent the water into them, knocking them into the sides of the ship and Zuko went overboard. Ling almost yelled his name but bit her tongue when she saw him hanging on the side. Ling had half a mind to stay down because of the giant furry creature and also because she had hit her side again and the pain was so intense, she was seeing black spots in her vision.

The Avatar’s friends and the furry giant with six legs and a massive body, landed on the deck and they both ran to the Avatar’s side, she was too far away to hear their conversation again but when they looked at her she managed to put a finger to her lips and the Avatar nodded. The other two looked at them confusedly but didn’t question the matter at the moment. The banshee guy ran to get the Avatar’s staff and basically screamed/yelled when he found Zuko on the other end of it and from what she heard he tapped Zuko on the side of the head as payback for what Zuko had done not even an hour before. Ling had to stifle a laugh as the banshee guy yelled, “Ha! That’s from the Water Tribe!” Banshee managed to run over to the giant animal.

The soldiers were finally coming around now and the girl began to bend the water which made the soldiers pause in fear but advance when she hit, whom Ling guessed was her brother, the banshee guy and he yelled in exasperation, “Katara!” _Katara_ apologized and turned away from the soldiers and repeated the motion but this time hit the soldiers instead. Her brother freed himself and they both got on the fuzzy giant and took off as soon as General Iroh stepped out onto the deck and rubbed his eyes sleepily like he couldn’t believe what he had just seen. She supposed that if she hadn’t been witness to it, she’d have a hard time believing it as well.

Ling managed to pull herself upright and Iroh helped Zuko get back onto the ship and they both shot a giant fireball at the Avatar and co. The Avatar deflected it into a glacier on the right side and caused what Ling believed was a glacial avalanche? A glacial avalanche that was heading for Zuko! Ignoring her right side, she quickly got to her feet and ran and pushed Zuko out of the way just in time for the ice and snow to trap her from the waist down.

“What is wrong-’’ Zuko began to scream at her but stopped when he saw what would have befallen him had befallen her, though not as bad as it could’ve been. “Ling! Ling, are you alright?” Concern marred his face as he practically yelled the question at her and she didn’t blame him, had the roles been reversed she would possibly be yelling too.

She gave him a look and hurriedly signed, **_“I will be once you get me out of this. And hurry up please, my legs are going numb from the weight and cold.”_** Zuko and Iroh nodded and while Iroh melted the snow, Zuko took her by the arms and pulled her out and shouted for a doctor. **_“I promise you I don’t need one.”_** It was right then however that Zuko touched her side to try to haul her up to her feet that she winced and he gave her a look that said that there would be no argument about seeing a doctor. **_“Fine, you big jerk.”_** She huffed and he didn’t say anything to her comment but looped an arm around her to try to help her walk to the infirmary. She tried not to think of his body pressed against hers but she couldn’t help herself and willed herself not to blush at the close proximity. He was inexplicably warm whether he knew it or not.

“Good news for the Fire Lord,” they stopped in front of Iroh. “The Fire Nation’s greatest threat is just a little kid.” He was the one being sarcastic now, though not a jerk about it either which was ironic in Ling’s mind.

“That _kid_ , uncle, just did this.” Zuko gestured with his free hand to the damage to the ship. “I won’t underestimate him again.” He turned to the other soldiers who were now on the deck. “Dig the ship out and follow them! Um, as soon as you’re done with that.” He regarded the soldiers that had been frozen by the girl, Katara.

Zuko helped her to the infirmary and figuring she was well taken care of he left to see to the progress on the ship. The doctor looked her over and determined there wasn’t any damage to her legs and when she lifted up her shirt on the right side the doctor took in an audible breath. **_“I take it that I’m heavily injured there or that I am a very dramatic person.”_** She sarcastically signed and the doctor gave her a scathing look. Her and the doctor had never gotten along since her very first trip was because she’d broken a toe. He had set it back right without any warning to which Ling had punched him out of reflex. She’d apologized but both knew she hadn’t really meant it. He had never forgiven her for it as she had never forgiven him either.

The doctor was a very short and fat man with thick and heavy glasses and an impatient attitude and to Ling, he liked to be dramatic. “Well my dear,” that was another thing she hated. She couldn’t stand that he had stolen the title from Iroh when he had accompanied her here the first time. She was certain that the doctor did it just to annoy her. “You’re actually quite lucky because you’ve only bruised the skin and only one rib from the looks of it. I can give you a tonic for the pain if you would like?” He stepped to his worktable behind him and waited on her to answer. **_“Is it going to taste good this time?”_**

“Maybe, maybe not, it depends on sense of taste.”

**_“I’ll take that as a “no”, forget it then. Thanks for looking at it for me, bye.”_** With that she left the room and headed to her room for some much-needed sleep. Even with her being _very_ tired she still checked every space in her room including the ducts for anyone who wanted to meet an untimely end.

Being satisfied with her search she didn’t even think about removing any one article of clothing before she climbed into bed and fell into a contented sleep. A smile slowly creeping on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I've been super busy. Thank you for being patient!

Chapter 5

Ling awoke to a pounding in her head that she soon realized was someone pounding on the door. She fought the urge to yell and threaten whoever was on the other side within an inch of their life but seeing as how she couldn’t do that without blowing her cover she inwardly groaned and got up, fixed her clothes and mask into place and went over to the door with a deep calming breath.

The pounding had stopped and now two voices were arguing outside of her door. She leaned her ear against it to see if she could make out exactly who they were and what they wanted. Maybe they would go away and whatever it was wasn’t that important to begin with.

“How long is she going to sleep?!” That was definitely Zuko yelling.

“As long as we allow her. She took a hard fall when she saved you. She marched out before the doctor was able to tell her that she might have a slight concussion.” Definitely Iroh, always the voice of reason.

“I didn’t ask to be saved!” She imagined steam coming out of Zuko’s ears at the moment. _Wait a minute, how long have I actually been out? I don’t even remember hitting my head._ She racked her brain but she couldn’t think of the incident in question. She didn’t think she’d been out more than a few hours but apparently it had been more than that. _Maybe a day?_ She didn’t know and figured she might as well ask.

Zuko, she guessed, had resumed pounding on the door. After the third one she roughly jerked the door open with a glare that could’ve probably killed the young prince. **_“What in the bloody names of all the Avatars and Spirits is the matter with you?! I was having a nice nap, Mister Prince-of-the-Jerks-that-doesn’t-let-people-sleep!”_** She was vaguely aware that her hair had escaped its bun and that it was probably sticking up in all directions but was too pissed off to care at the moment.

Zuko, with his hand still poised to bang on the door, just stood there with a stunned look on his face and his mouth hanging half open. Iroh however, had more grace than his nephew and quickly apologized, “I’m sorry for the interruption of your sleep, my dear, but you have been sleeping for a whole day. The doctor told us to come see if you were alright.”

**_“Oh, but I don’t remember hitting my head, just my side. And yes, I heard your conversation, you’re both not exactly quiet when you’re right outside my door.”_** She quickly signed and Zuko looked away as if he were guilty of something.

“You may not remember, my dear, but you did hit your head and blacked out for a few seconds. By the way, do you feel sick at all?” Iroh asked and Zuko looked at her with an inquiring look as if thinking that she was going to be sick all over his shoes at any second.

**_“No. Not really. I feel okay, I guess. My side just hurts, that’s all.”_**

“That’s wonderful! We’re coming up on a Fire Nation base in about thirty minutes, think you could be ready by then?” Iroh asked with a twinkle in his eye.

**_“Oh, yes…I mean, yes sir.”_** She quickly bowed and made to shut the door as Iroh walked off until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked to see Zuko standing there wrestling with himself on what to say, she guessed.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Was all he said and he hastily hurried away from her as if she had burned him. She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his antics. Facing a child Avatar, he was as stoic as a statue but showing appreciation and he was like a jellyfish spirit that couldn’t hold its form.

She shut the door and showered and changed into fresh clothes and stuffed her weapons in them in record time. She arrived on the deck while finishing putting her hair in a ponytail and braiding it then putting it in a bun and securing it with a clip. She stopped next to Iroh and Zuko at the front of the ship and the base came into view.

A few short minutes later they docked and the ramp was lowered as they walked off, leaving all the others to tend to the repairs. As they finally touched land Zuko began his spiel about how he wanted the repairs done as soon as possible and how he didn’t want to lose the Avatar’s trail. Ling just rolled her eyes and continued to walk with them taking in the scenery.

There wasn’t much to the base. They were still somewhere in the South Pole but it was slightly warmer here. All around was snow, ice, and rock, minus the sea that surrounded the base. Nothing special and Ling had to wonder why the Fire Nation kept a base here anyways.

After catching her attention again, Zuko warned them not to mention anything about the Avatar because the whole Fire Nation would be looking for him and would only get in their way. Ling nodded even though she’d had no intention to ‘talking’ to anyone while they were there.

A smooth voice cut into her reverie and it made Ling feel as if a vice was slowly tightening in her chest. “Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” Ling guessed this guy was the head honcho of the base. He looked the part, arms crossed behind his back, somewhere in his forties, uniform immaculate, lines beginning to show on his face but also somewhat hidden by his enormous and ridiculous sideburns that reminded her of a tree. The man was broad, well-muscled from what she could see of where his armor strained and pulled. His hair was done up in the typical topknot of the Fire Nation with a blunt widow’s peak and a bald spot on both sides of his head. She already didn’t like this guy, he reeked of ulterior motives.

“Captain Zhao.” Zuko replied with a hint of disgust. _So, they know each other._ She tucked that snippet of information away for a later day.

“It’s Commander now,” He heatedly replied and then took notice of Iroh and herself, addressing Iroh first. “And General Iroh the Great Hero of our nation.” He bowed at this. “And who might _this_ be?” He gestured to Ling. It took everything in her not to tell him that it was none of his business.

Iroh bowed and replied for both himself and Ling, “Retired General, and this is Ling, Zuko’s and my bodyguard. She’s a mute but we can interpret for her if she so wishes to speak.” Ling bowed but said nothing.

“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome here as honored guests anytime, and so is whoever they may bring with them.” He added quickly when Ling lifted a brow in his direction. “What brings you here to my harbor?” It seemed like an innocent question but Ling could tell that he was really itching to find out why exactly they were all the way here. In the south pole with a damaged ship.

Iroh gestured to the ship, “Well, you see our ship is being repaired.” There was a hint of a laugh at the end.

Zhao gave the ship an inquisitive look and turned back to them with the same expression on his face, “That’s quite a bit of damage.”

Iroh was trying to give off an air of indifference and looked away leaving only her and Zuko to say something but Ling figured that since the guy couldn’t understand her then Zuko should be the one to say something.

It was his ship after all.

Zuko shot both of them a look and turned back to Zhao, “Yes, it is, you wouldn’t believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.” Iroh’s face was as priceless as naked baby pictures of Zuko, Ling almost burst into a laughing fit right then and there but manage to keep a shred of her composure intact. _Jeez, these guys are really horrible at bluffing. I could do better than this even if I_ didn’t _know what happened._ Ling inwardly laughed at their antics.

“Yes,” Iroh said looking at his nephew then the ground, “I will do that. It was incredible,” _Well he got that part right_ , Ling smirked as Iroh leaned over to Zuko, “What did we crash or something?” Ling felt like smacking both of them.

“Y-yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship.” Now she felt like throttling them. Or pulling her hair out. They didn’t think to get their story straight before?

“Really,” Zhao was not convinced. “You must regale me with all the thrilling details.” _He’s definitely enjoying watching these two squirm._ Zhao leaned down to where he was face to face with Zuko as if challenging him right there. “Join me for a drink?” Ling detected a hint of malice and something else in an undertone. What kind of history did these two have with each other?

“Sorry, but we have to go.” Zuko said and began to leave, in what direction, Ling didn’t know.

Iroh grabbed him by the shoulder however, stopping him in his tracks. “Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect.” Iroh’s voice was low but threatening enough to make Zuko listen. “We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It’s my favorite.” Iroh told Zhao as they were walking away from Zuko and Ling.

Zuko balled his fists up and let a stream of fire out as he threw them down and began to walk away but Ling’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “What?” He angrily asked.

**_“Your uncle’s right, you know? You’re going to be Fire Lord one day, and it’s best that you’re on the good side of all your commanding officers or else they will turn against you.”_** She quickly signed as they walked.

“I know. I just can’t stand the guy.”

**_“Since when can you stand anyone other than our small company?”_**

Zuko rolled his eyes at her as he made to step past her, he gave her a slight nudge, causing her to hold back a snort.

They entered the Commander’s tent without another word. Zhao was going on about some sort of campaign and Ling tuned him out. She hated the war and thought it was stupid. She couldn’t voice her opinion though for fear of being arrested for treason and other stuff if they dug into her personal background.

Zuko took a seat facing away from the giant map that Zhao had on one wall of the tent. Iroh was staring intently at it while Ling just molded herself into a dark corner to keep watch. She didn’t trust Zhao at all. Zuko chimed in something about the war and people not following his father and all Ling could distinguish was mumbo jumbo nonsense. Politics had never been her strong suit. Punching was more of the action of the day for her.

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue.” Now _that_ caught her attention. _Just how well do they actually know each other?_ She wondered to herself. “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?” At this moment however Iroh knocked over a set of spears and Ling had to stop herself from smacking her forehead with her palm.

“Uh, my fault entirely.” Iroh said whilst backing away as if he were completely innocent despite his words.

“We haven’t found him yet.” Zuko answered the Commander’s question without a second thought. _Seriously?! He can lie now but not earlier?_

Zhao’s face remained neutral although his tone was condescending. “Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders.” Zuko looked down as if ashamed and that gave Zhao the tip of information he needed and he suddenly had a bloodthirsty, knowing grin on his face. “ _Unless_ you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive.”

“No. Nothing.” Zuko’s voice had a bit of sadness in it that Ling almost believed him. She wasn’t sure about Zhao though, as he still looked unconvinced.

He fixed Zuko with a stern look. “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one that can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war, if you have an ounce of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you’ve found.” _Ouch, threatening low-blow._ Ling noticed that Zuko flinched but if the Commander had seen it, he didn’t give any indication that he did.

In the same threatening tone Zuko replied with, “I haven’t _found_ anything. It’s like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago.” Zuko got up to take his leave. “Come on Ling, uncle, we’re going.” Just as Ling was about to move out of her position the guards lowered their staffs into an “X” preventing Zuko from taking another step and another guard walked up to Zhao.

“Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.” Ling felt like choking that life out of each and every crew member.

With his back still turned Zhao said, “Now remind me how exactly was your ship damaged.” More of a statement than a question; a very threatening statement. Zhao had his guards direct Zuko to his previous sitting arrangement while paying no heed to Ling and Iroh. Zuko was left to divulge what exactly happened and fill in any cracks that the crew hadn’t been able to fill. Ling felt a little bad since _she_ was the one who told the Avatar how to get out but not bad enough to turn herself in.

She’d done worse.

Zhao was now pacing in front of Zuko. _Trying to keep his anger in check I suppose._ “So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders. You’re more pathetic than I thought.” Ling’s hand was itching to reach for one of her blades so that she could plunge it into Zhao’s neck, but she stilled her hand until the right opportunity would present itself. _Hopefully, that opportunity is soon!_

Zuko was quick to defend himself however, “I underestimated him once but it will not happen again.” Ling could see that he wasn’t just saying it for his sake but that he meant every word.

“No, it will not because you won’t have a second chance.”

“Commander Zhao, I’ve been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-”

Zuko was cut off by Zhao letting loose a string of fire and yelling, “And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenagers’ hands!” Zhao was now walking up to Zuko and Ling was ready to pounce. “He’s mine now.” Zuko went to launch himself out of the chair but Zhao’s guards held him back and Iroh shook his head at Ling telling her not to worry. “Keep them here.” Zhao ordered his men and Zuko kicked the tea table over in his frustration.

Some tea even managed to reach Zhao’s shoes.

“More tea please.” Iroh asked with a cheery countenance which helped alleviate some of the tension. Somewhat.

Someone came and gave Iroh some more tea and Ling just waved them off. They were being detained for who knew how long and Ling was starting to get antsy. Just as she felt like she was going to scream Zhao came back into the tent. “My search party is ready. Once I’m out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you’ll be free to go.”

“Why? Are you worried I’m going to try to stop you?” Zuko had a good point.

Zhao laughed like it had been the funniest joke of the day. “You? Stop me? Impossible.” He said as he waved his hand in the air dismissively.

“Don’t underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!”

_Shut up, Zuko, while we’re still able to leave!_

At this Iroh got up and got onto Zuko, “Prince Zuko, that’s enough!”

“You can’t compete with _me_.” Zhao was so full of himself and Ling imagined stringing him up by his toes to calm herself. “I have hundreds of warships under my command and you, you’re just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn’t even want you.” _Cheap shot to the pride._

“You’re wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.” Zuko was adamant in this statement and Ling could see that he wouldn’t be satisfied until his statement came to be.

“If your father really wanted you home, he would’ve let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. In his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.” Ling flinched for Zuko.

Everywhere they went, every base they visited, while those in charge would cater to Zuko there was always the backhanded compliments or whispers behind closed doors, or blatant comments like the ones Zhao was spitting out. Zuko, for his part, managed to keep himself in check for the most part but this was now going to far.

“That’s not true!” They were in each other’s faces now.

“You have the scar to prove it.”

“Uhg, maybe you’d like one to match!” That was something that Ling would pay to see and it also made her wonder what exactly Zhao meant when he dropped that comment.

“Is that a challenge?”

“An agni kai, at sunset!” Zuko was serious about this, wasn’t he?

“Very well. It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and _bodyguard_ will do.” And with that Zhao took his leave.

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh spoke up for the first time since this whole argument started. “Have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?” Ling could tell that whatever _had_ happened that the mental and emotional scars ran deep, just like the physical one marring his handsome face.

Zuko gritted his teeth and looked away as he said, “I will never forget.”

Ling stepped out of the dark corner and turned to the two men in front of her with her head cocked to the side knowing that they would get the hint. Zuko reacted first, “Another time.” Was all he said before he left to go get ready for the agni kai. She looked to Iroh and he just shook his head as if saying that now wasn’t the time to indulge her curiosity of the prince’s past.

*************

Sunset came and they all moved their company to a sparring field where Zhao was waiting on the other side. Ling wished Zuko good luck and took a step back, annoyed that there wasn’t a corner for her to hide in.

Both men were dressed in the traditional agni kai garb, loose pants, rubber armbands, and a drape over their shoulders. But what Ling couldn’t take her eyes off of was Zuko’s shirtless torso. In the year that she’d been aboard the ship, she’d maybe seen him shirtless twice. Each time, including now, was like a punch in the gut as a reminder of how hard the prince worked on his physic in order to capture the Avatar. She honestly didn’t think that there was an ounce of fat on him.

Zhao, on the other hand, was muscled as well but his age was showing just enough for Ling to notice it. The man was older and more experienced but Zuko was younger and therefore, by logic, faster.

The two rose from their kneeling positions and a gong was sounded to begin the match. Zuko was the first to attack when he sent a huge fireball right at Zhao who managed to sidestep it. Zuko sent more and more the Commander’s way and he managed to dodge all of them until the last one came and he dispersed it with a mighty hit of his own. Zuko sent a jet of flame from a kick and again the Commander dispersed it and Ling noticed that the Commander was trying to wear down Zuko. She looked at Iroh and he nodded knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. Zuko sent a low riding flame out of his foot and Zhao, to her dismay, split it in half.

“Basics, Zuko!” Iroh yelled from the sidelines and Ling didn’t think that that was legal but if Zhao didn’t stop the match then she guessed it was or he was allowing it because he believed that even with coaching, Zuko would lose. “Break his root!” Iroh was right, the Commander’s footing was a little off, his stance was a little too wide and Ling hoped that Zuko would notice.

Zhao stepped and fired a wave out of his fist at Zuko which Zuko managed to split around him. Zhao did this in accordance to three more times and each time Zuko managed to get around it. The fourth time however, Zhao unleashed a more powerful wave causing Zuko to fall back and skid along in the dirt. Before he even had time to react Zhao was right above him and launched a fireball right at his face intentionally trying to do true harm to him. Ling made to move but Iroh caught her arm and all she could do was watch. Terror was written all over Zuko’s face for a full two seconds until it was replaced with a determined rage.

If Ling could yell, she would be whooping and hollering for Zuko at the look on his face. He was about to bring Zhao _down_.

Zuko kicked his feet around, catching his foot on Zhao’s leg enough to knock him off balance until Zuko was the one standing over him. Ling could’ve leapt for joy at that moment. Zhao quickly righted himself and now Zuko was on the offensive kicking fire at Zhao’s feet, almost burning them. Ling and Iroh were practically hugging each other at this turn the match had taken.

Zuko managed a powerful kick of fire and hit Zhao square in the chest making him fall back and roll along the ground. Zuko was now standing above him ready to deliver the final blow but did nothing.

_Why did he stop?_

“Do it!” Zhao yelled at Zuko clearly acknowledging that he’d been beaten.

Zuko released a fireball right to the side of the Commander’s face but that was it. The ground beside the Commander’s head sizzled and smoked as Zhao stared wide-eyed at Zuko. Zuko hadn’t given him a matching scar like he had promised. “That’s it?” Zhao growled, embarrassment now turning to anger. “Your father raised a coward!”

Zuko didn’t rise to the bait but stated, “Next time you get in my way, I promise I won’t hold back.” And with that he made to walk back over to Ling and Iroh.

Iroh and Ling both saw Zhao get up with the malicious intent in his eyes and both made their move. Iroh, to Ling’s surprise and chagrin was a little faster than she. Zhao meant to let out a fiery kick but Iroh’s hand snuffed it out and tossed him back. Ling however didn’t stop and landed with her right knee on top of Zhao’s stomach and a long thin dagger no more than an inch from his throat.

Ling looked down at Zhao who much to her surprise had shock lighting his face. She clenched her jaw to keep from speaking. She was more than ready to finish him should Iroh give the order.

“No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory.” She heard Iroh say a few feet behind her. “So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you.” A lighter tone took hold as he said, “Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious. Come Ling, you do not want to dirty your hands, do you?”

She got up, put the blade back where it belonged, and signed, “ ** _No sir.”_** _If only he knew._ She bid Zhao one last look and he looked _furious_. She gave a small wave and ran to catch up with Iroh and Zuko.

“Were you actually going to kill him, Ling?” Iroh asked then looked at her and she guessed he saw the look in her eye because he said, “Never mind. I do not wish to know the answer.” With that she just nodded and kept walking.

Zuko thankfully changed the subject, “Did you really mean that, uncle?” And they all knew he was talking about how Iroh had said that Zuko was more honorable than Zhao. It was the highest of compliments coming from the old general.

Instead of a straightforward answer however, as often Iroh liked to speak in a teasing manner. “Of course, I told you ginseng tea was my favorite.” And they all shared a small smile and continued walking to the ship in a comfortable silence. Ling desperately wished that this moment would last forever.

“Oh, Ling?” Iroh glanced at her.

**_“Yes, sir?”_**

He had a big grin on his face, “I never got your report.”

Ling just hung her head while Iroh erupted into laughter and Zuko cracked a smile too. Yep. Ling wished that this moment would last forever because in this moment, she was at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. It's been hectic lately and I had hoped to get this up sooner but alas, I was not able to. Please forgive me as I have gone back and edited this chapter quite a few times because I was not satisfied with the first few end results. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

They walked back to the ship in a comfortable silence all seeming lost in their own pleasant thoughts until they reached the ship. Zhao’s guards hadn’t followed them and they were able to breathe easy. It would’ve been terribly awkward to have to walk all that way with _them_ in tow.

It took everything in Ling’s being not to look behind to see if they had indeed followed them. She would have heard the crunching of the snow under their boots if they had but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched. Perhaps they were and that thought made it all the more harder for her to not turn around.

As they reached the interior of the ship, they all headed their separate ways. Ling went straight to the cafeteria out of fear that her stomach would start eating her backbone in search of the needed nutrients. She hadn’t realized how hungry she’d been; all her energy had been focused on Zhao and his interrogation of the Prince and then Zuko and the agni kai. Now, however, she felt like she could eat a whole buffalo-yak.

She reached the cafeteria and sighed in relief to see that the line held only three people. Her mouth began watering at the smell that wafted from the kitchen as she practically skipped to her spot. She was so happy to not be waiting in a ridiculous line that she’d completely skipped the menu, wherever it was, that just stood there contemplating whether or not to ask someone what they’d be having today.

She finally decided to ask the man in front of her. She squared her shoulders, took a breath, and tapped him on the shoulder. **_“What’s the dish for tonight?”_** She asked trying not to sign too fast.

“Chicken dumplings with salmon and rice.” She nodded her thanks and he turned back around, all too focused on the food than to keep up a conversation with her. That’s how it usually was with most of the crew and herself; they wouldn’t bother her and she wouldn’t bother them. It was easier that way.

The line went fast and before she knew it, she had her food and water and was back in her room. Like usual she set everything down on the table and checked her room for any unwanted visitors. It was more of a habit by now than anything else, really. Being satisfied at not finding any she sat down but before she even had the chance to pull down her mask, there was a knock on her door.

Groaning quietly, she got up and pulled the door open to reveal Iroh. Ling blinked in surprise and opened the door wider to allow him admittance. He smiled kindly at her but it did nothing to put her at ease. The way he carried himself let her know that he was here for a reason and she wracked her brain but couldn’t find a reason as to why. She quietly closed the door and looked at him quizzically. “You must be surprised to see me.” He said with a laugh.

**_“That’s an understatement, sir. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”_** She was thoroughly confused now.

“Did you free the Avatar?” He asked suddenly, all joking manner was gone. His face was one of stone and gave nothing away. “And please don’t sign, just whisper.”

“No.” She cleared her throat and explained to him what had transpired between her and the Avatar and Iroh merely nodded his head in accordance to her story. “You know I don’t care about the War. All I care about is me and my own.” It was starting to feel like a lie and left a bad taste in her mouth but she wasn’t exactly sure how she felt anymore now that the Avatar was back.

“Good. Yes, I remember, I did not think that you did but I just wanted to make sure. May I ask you another question?” At her hesitant look he added, “Do not worry, my dear, only we will know what you say and when I leave it will be forgotten. I promise you this.”

“Very well, ask away.” She managed to say more calmly than she felt.

“What is the Avatar to you?” She felt as if both the world _and_ Spiritual World had just crashed down on her. She thought about lying and saying that he was nothing to her but Iroh was the closest person, besides Zuko, that she could define as a friend and just couldn’t bring herself to lie to him. Not after she just practically had a second ago.

“The Avatar to me, is a hope that Ozai will be brought to justice for his crimes and that this stupid war will end. I’m so sick of it!” Iroh laid a hand on her shoulder as if silently saying that he agreed. She wasn’t done yet, however. “I won’t stand in the way, however. I am of no importance in the grand scheme of things. If Zuko captures him and he happens to get free, I’ll show him the way out. If he doesn’t, then off to the Fire Nation he goes.” She told him with a shrug. The taste of ash was all over her tongue. This was, yet another, lie and she hated herself for it.

The old general eyed her then, “Very well.” Was all Iroh said in response and Ling didn’t know what to make of it. She wondered if he knew.

Iroh nodded one more time before turning to the door and making his exit. When he closed the door, she sat down to her meal and warmed it up but didn’t eat it right away. She’d lost her appetite. She’d lied to him. Twice. She truly was a terrible person and friend.

She sat there, in silence, until her stomach growled and she forced herself to eat while dwelling on the direction that her life had seemed to take. She scoffed to herself and began shoveling the food into her mouth in earnest. The faster she did this, the faster she could go to sleep and not have to think. Tomorrow would just be another day aboard the ship like always and she would be satisfied with just that.

********

It had been days since they had left Zhao’s port and not a sign of the Avatar. Ling was inwardly glad but Zuko was growing restless. He and his uncle would track down several sightings of the Avatar and co. but every time they arrived at said place, they were always a few days late or it was a false lead. Zuko would groan and yell and threaten but the people that they interrogated had always told the truth; the Avatar had passed by, stayed a day or a few, and then moved on.

Now they had no idea where he was and Zuko’s calm demeanor, _if he even ever had one,_ Ling thought cynically, was practically nonexistent now and everybody went out of their way to avoid him. Ling exhaled a huff as she sat on her tower. Trying to meditate when one was stressed was not easy but she wouldn’t let herself go down until she was calm again. A fight between her and anyone at the moment would result in the ship having to be repaired again and she didn’t want to be subjugated to the wrath of the Dragon of the West. Much less if it was his nephew, she got into it with.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Zuko called her name. She pulled up her mask and leaned her head over the side. He was on the balcony looking up at her with a small tightlipped smile. **_“Yes?”_** She signed expectantly awaiting whatever he wished to share with her.

“We’re heading for Kyoshi Island. It’s rumored that the Avatar is there now.”

**_“Rumored, is the key word there, Zuko. Don’t get your hopes up until you know for sure.”_** It was harsh but considering how their search had been going, they all needed a reminder. He frowned, perhaps knowing she was right and walked right back into the ship without another word. _Maybe I should’ve been nicer about it? Nah, he needed to hear it._ She sighed and turned her focus back to meditating not as stressed out as before.

They had a destination.

************

It was nearing lunch when her stomach growled. She tried to ignore it, she really did but her stomach growled again reminding her that she had skipped breakfast this morning. She was now regretting that decision as she dragged herself off of her tower and into the ship that the prince had just disappeared into minutes earlier.

The sweet smell of roast duck, potatoes, and sweet rice greeted her nostrils as she walked into the cafeteria. It seemed as if the whole crew was there and surprisingly Iroh was as well, chatting and laughing with the captain and a few others. She turned away, not wanting to have to socialize at the moment. She was only concerned with the gnawing hunger that had brought her here in the first place. If she didn’t get food soon, her hunger could turn into irritation and even with Zuko in a better mood, it was better not to push.

She got her food and as always went to her room but she ended up just pushing her food around in her bowl. She couldn’t stop thinking about the scene she had witnessed in the cafeteria. Seeing the great General Iroh laughing and joking with the crew members as if they were his equals, she didn’t know what to make of it. Was it just military camaraderie? Or were they all closer friends than she had initially realized?

_Spirits,_ what was wrong with her? She shook herself and forced a bite into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it without tasting it.

Groaning, she flopped down on her bed and ate there this time not caring about how it was bad etiquette to eat in bed. She technically wasn’t a citizen of any nation or so she surmised. A knock came at her door and she half expected Iroh but pulled up her mask anyways and opened it.

Zuko stood there, his face serious enough that she stood a little straighter before putting a hand on her hip. She quirked an eyebrow as if to ask what this visit was about. He took this as an incentive to speak because things were getting a little awkward. He cleared his throat and said, “We’re coming up on Kyoshi Island and we’ll be there in about twenty minutes. Instead of going on foot we’re riding the rhinos this time and uncle told me to ask if you’ve ever ridden before.”

She stiffened at this. The last time she had been near a rhino she had almost been crushed by the massive beast. **_“Can’t I just walk?”_**

“Um, no.” Ling could see the confusion in his eyes then the understanding dawning in them. “You’re afraid of the rhinos, aren’t you?” He said, trying to hide his smirk behind a hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him. **_“What? No! It’s just that I need to stretch my legs!”_** She signed indignantly but she could tell that Zuko wasn’t buying it. **_“I haven’t exactly been able to get any exercise in. Being on the sea and all!”_** It was weak and they both knew it.

“Come on,” He was openly chuckling now. “We both know that isn’t the truth. You can ride with me if you need to feel safe.” She wanted to smack the smirk right off of his stupid smug face. “I’m going down there now if you wanted to come and get acquainted with them.”

Ling saw no way out of this and feeling defeated, signed, **_“Fine, but I have to drop my bowl off at the cafeteria and you have to promise you won’t laugh at me. No matter what!”_** Zuko gave her a look that said, ‘no promises’. Ling went back into her room to stuff her knives and daggers into their holsters and grab her bowl before they went off to the cafeteria then the stables.

She was dreading the encounter with the rhinos, knowing that if something were to happen that Zuko would never let her live it down but she was glad he was enjoying himself even at her expense. It was good to see him smile, or smirk. It made him seem younger, as if he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. A little moment of happiness. She would let him laugh at her expense if it meant that he was happy, even if for a moment.

They dropped off her bowl to the cafeteria and made their way down to the stables. Her feet feeling like lead with every step closer they took. She had managed to stay away from the stables the whole time she had been aboard the ship and now she would have to visit that dreaded place.

To her dismay, some soldiers were already there getting ready to invade Kyoshi Island and she wished that some spirit would kidnap her at the moment. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen and she was directed in front of Zuko’s mount.

It was taller than her and she made sure to keep her distance as it stared lazily at her. She was beginning to think that it was a bad idea and that she should just skip out on this one but Zuko took her hand and placed some sort of rolled up food in it. She looked at her hand then at him then at the rhino and back down to her hand. Beside her, Zuko sighed and instructed her to hold her hand flat and just under the rhino’s mouth and whatever she did, “Do not flinch.”

She did as she was told, although she was leaning as far back as she could with her hand under the rhino’s mouth, and it took all her willpower to not freak out when she felt the rhino’s teeth graze against her hand. Zuko must have seen the fear in her eyes because she could’ve sworn that he was doing a horrible job trying to contain his laughter from her. She was also vaguely aware of the other soldiers trying to smother their laughter as well. She silently took back the thought of allowing Zuko to laugh at her. This was _so_ not worth it!

When the animal’s teeth receded and the treat was gone, she gave him a murderous look then smirked devilishly behind her mask as a plan formed in her mind. She was going to pay him back for laughing at her and putting her in this position.

Zuko caught the look in her eyes and began to back up. “Ling?” Faster than Zuko could have ever anticipated Ling wiped her hand along the side of his face. Zuko just stood there in shock. _Probably too scared to move_ , she was so proud of herself.

Ling was doubled over in silent laughter as the soldiers pretended that they hadn’t seen anything and Zuko did his best to regain his composure.

She managed to give the animal another treat and heard Zuko give a disgusted snort before fixing her with an only half-annoyed look, which she shrugged off. She knew that he wouldn’t allow that to happen again. At least, not in front of others. The soldiers were standing there wide-eyed and one look from Zuko had them busying themselves with making the final preparations. Zuko did his best to act as if he were angry but Ling could see that he was doing his best to fight a smile.

A crew member came down to tell them that they had arrived on Kyoshi Island and they all mounted their rhinos and got in formation. Ling was on the back of Zuko’s and they were flanked by three riders, one on the left side and two on the right.

The ramp lowered and they set out. “I want the Avatar alive!” Was all Zuko said until they reached the village.

**_“Easier said than done, Prince.”_** She signed around him and he snorted before directing their beast.

The village looked deserted and Ling thought that perhaps the people were hiding and waiting in the woods to ambush them or something. Her theory was confirmed false when she saw the head of a child poke out from below an open window.

They had been spotted on their trek here. Of course, by now, _everyone_ knew they were here.

“Come out Avatar! You can’t hide from me forever!” Zuko’s challenge went unanswered. “Find him.” He ordered and Ling happily stood up and leapt off of the animal’s back without even a backward glance at Zuko.

She heard them before she saw them, the legendary Kyoshi Warriors. She didn’t give a warning to the soldiers or even Zuko because she wanted to see how they would fare against them. It was more of a testing of their mettle than it was her sabotaging them. Or so she told herself.

These legendary women were supposed to be the best of the best. In isolation for years with only their legendary fighting style to keep them safe from enemies. Ling kind of wanted to go toe to toe with them. Her main concern, however, was making sure the Avatar got away and she would do whatever she could to make that happen. Without getting caught. If she was caught, Zuko would have no choice but to arrest and try her as a traitor which would not end well for her. Not even Iroh would be able to help her then.

It would be going back on what she’d told Iroh but it was something she felt she had to do. She’d had plenty of time to think back on that conversation and she knew that the Avatar was the key that could turn the tide of the war. She would do it to see the War ended sooner rather than later. _But not soon enough_.

If she went through with this, she would no longer be upholding her promise of being neutral. Where she never even considered herself on the pai sho board, she was now an active player. She only hoped that she truly was as good in the real world as she was at the game.

The Warriors pounced, pulling men off of the rhinos and knocking them out or incapacitating them in some way, shape, or form sending their rhinos into a tizzy. The beasts ran off to create Spirits knew what kind of chaos.

This gave her enough cover to sneak around and see where the Avatar was…but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. She groaned and circled back around to Zuko and was greeted by the sight of one of the warriors jumping down on him and knocking him down to the ground. She couldn’t help the tiny giggle that escaped when she saw him get hit on the head with a golden fan. It was a bit bizarre. Something she had never expected to say the least.

Her glee was short-lived when he became surrounded by the warriors.

She straightened herself up and ran towards him to see if he needed help. Apparently, he didn’t because from his crouched position on the ground, he sent a circle of fire at the Warriors and blew one them into a house, one into a post, and just tripped the last one, whom she noticed was the banshee boy…dressed like a girl. That was…different and unexpected.

“Nice try, Avatar, but these little girls can’t save you!” Zuko announced and Ling fixed him with a look that said that he better reiterate his words lest he fight her right here and now. “You know what I meant.” He whispered harshly and Ling wanted to shove his face into the snow until he begged for mercy.

“Hey, over here!” The Avatar had arrived and they both turned to face him.

“Finally.” Zuko said more to himself, then turning slightly towards her he said, “Let’s go.” She nodded, making sure to calm her mind and waited for Zuko to make the first move so she could follow. She was his bodyguard after all.

As soon as Zuko fired off the first fireball Ling was off like a wolf-bat was chasing her. Zuko fired another one and the Avatar dispersed it just like the first time they had fought. When Ling went to try to grab him however and lifted his staff over his head and flew off, landing in front of Zuko.

Ling brought up a fireball before launching it at the Avatar who dispersed it with his staff yet again. This left him open to an attack from Zuko who knocked his staff from his hand making, the Avatar doubled back to pick up a set of fallen fans that the Warriors used. _This is_ not _going to end well._ She sarcastically thought to herself. She was right because the Avatar sent Zuko into the side of a house, breaking through the wall and she flinched at the sound of broken wood beams and panels. The Prince was definitely going to be sore later.

The Avatar turned to her and she knew she would actually have to fight him this time. She took her stance and nodded, as did the Avatar and when neither one moved, she decided to make the decision for them. She took off at a run and he sent a thin rush of air towards her but she dropped to her knees, threw her head back, and slid on the ground just narrowly missing it. She went to get up but the Avatar sent a second wave of air that she hadn’t anticipated and sent her flying back like Zuko but instead of landing in a house she landed in a pile of snow. The Avatar was still there and she raised her hands in surrender, letting him know that she wasn’t going to fight anymore. She made a shooing motion to which he nodded to her and turned away.

Without any hesitation he ran to his glider and flew off. Ling slowly pulled herself out of the snow just as Zuko was stepping out of the house to see the Avatar fly off. He gave a frustrated growl and kicked a piece of wood. **_“Well, what do we do now?”_** She asked as she walked over to him.

She didn’t know when but a fire had started and was now beginning to spread. Fast. She would have to keep an eye on that and make sure none of the villagers got caught in it.

“We try to capture him before he leaves.” And with that they took off at a run but lost sight of him and had to stop to look around. Zuko spotted the flying furry giant that belonged to the Avatar and ordered everyone back to the ship. Apparently, that meant that everyone should also hop on the same one rhino that wasn’t rampaging through the village. Ling hung back and let them clamber on with Zuko and squish themselves.

They all looked idiotic. She rolled her eyes at them.

Zuko wasn’t happy but didn’t say anything since he was too engrossed in watching the Avatar fly away on his ride. The Avatar then suddenly jumped off of his giant animal and into the freezing depths of the lagoon below only to reemerge on the head of an unagi and spray the village down with seawater, effectively putting the growing fire out. The overcrowded rhino collapsed beside Ling and she rolled her eyes.

The Avatar had gotten away but now they had to figure out how to get the rhinos back to the ship and spent the next twenty minutes rounding them up and forcing them to move. By the time they actually made it back to the ship everyone was in a foul mood and went their separate ways but Zuko grabbed Ling by the elbow and held her back until everyone had left.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why didn’t you continue to fight the Avatar?” Zuko flat out demanded through clenched teeth without preamble.

Ling, for all she was worth, hadn’t thought that Zuko had seen the fight between them but she was mistaken. So, she did her best to take a measure breath and said, **_“In case you didn’t notice, Your Highness, the Avatar threw me into a giant pile of snow that I quite literally had to crawl out of. And, you know what? _****_Even though I landed in the snow, I hit my ribs against a piece of something hard; possibly a fallen ice sickle or a rock, that was buried in there. That is why I did not continue to fight the Avatar.” _**And she knew, she knew that she shouldn’t push but she just could not help herself in this moment. Something about Zuko’s demeanor had gotten to her and though she knew it was because he wasn’t able to catch the Avatar, the way he had grabbed her and spoken to her just set her right off the cliff of common sense. So, she continued, **_“And what is your excuse, dear Prince, as to why you did not continue to fight the Avatar?”_**

It was dead quiet. Even the animals were silent and Ling knew that she screwed up. No one was allowed to talk to royalty that way, banished or not.

Zuko took a breath, then another and another until he sighed. Ling hadn’t expected him to answer but he surprised her yet again. “I didn’t continue to fight the Avatar because I was thrown into a house where several wooden beams and panels were broken by me and ended up falling on me.” His voice rising with every word. “That is why I was unable to continue the fight! I would think that the _bodyguard_ that my uncle thinks quite highly of would be able to continue in my place until I was able to get back out into the fight. I was wrong! Because when I do try to rejoin the fight, I see the Avatar flying away and my _bodyguard_ sitting in a pile of snow!”

This was it. This is was Ling had been trying to avoid the last few days but it was all or nothing now. **_“He. Is. An. Airbender! Of course, he’d fly away at the first chance he gets because he can actually fly with that staff/glider thing of his! How am I supposed to catch him? Hmm? Grow some wings and fly myself? Fat chance of that considering I’m a human and a firebender!”_**

They both stood there huffing and not saying a word to the other knowing that there was nothing else to say. They both had needed this, this release of emotion, but not in this way.

Ling sighed, getting Zuko’s attention. **_“Look, the Avatar got the best of us and that’s what happened. We’ll get him next time.”_**

“You’re right.” Zuko conceded and both released a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding.

**_“Go get yourself checked out. I’m not the one who got knocked into a house.”_** She told him but then added, **_“See you around?”_** A question with words that didn’t mean as they sounded.

Zuko nodded and told her to be more careful when fighting the Avatar and maybe go see the doctor. He then left, leaving Ling there, in the stables, all by herself. She felt the ship back up and knew that they had left Kyoshi Island, heading to wherever the Avatar was heading to next.

She sighed to herself as she made her way to her room to bathe and put on a fresh pair of clothes. She’d most likely stay there the rest of the day, knowing that she and Zuko both needed time to sort out their emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. You guys are the best! Have a great day/night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling sees a side of Iroh she never thought she'd see. Nor does she ever want to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you are having a good week and that this brightens your day. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Ling had had enough of it! Going from port to port and only being given a few hours of free time before they had to be back on the ship or else, they would, supposedly, leave stragglers behind as Zuko had threatened. _Just one night. Can’t we just stay one night at a resort, a port, anything?_ She furiously questioned the universe. _Even a governor’s house would be better than this!_ Ever since they had been so close on Kyoshi Island, Zuko had not let anyone rest for even a moment and it was driving her, and the crew insane. She was ready to start tearing out her hair. Or his, if he was close enough within the next few minutes.

The only reprieve that they had gotten was when they had found the Water Tribe girl’s necklace on the rundown sea rig. The interrogation, then the lecture that Zuko had given the commander about how he had lost the Avatar had been priceless! The grown man had looked ready to pee himself and all of his soldiers had laid _all_ of the blame on him. Ling had imagined that it was Zhao, Zuko was turning into puddle in front of everyone. Oh, it would be so _glorious_ to see him grovel like that.

Of course, Zuko didn’t have any real power to demote the man, so they had had to settle on Zuko yelling at him for thirty minutes before sending a letter to command. The man would probably have been investigated and demoted by now. She almost felt sorry for the man but he was of no concern to her. Just a slight bump in the road.

Luckily, all of Zuko’s ire had been unleashed on the commander and afterwards he seemed to be in a much better mood which truly shocked everyone but no one dared say a word about it. Ling had glanced at Iroh who had made a motion that told her not to say anything smart and roll with it. She had nodded and let it be.

She was in the stables now, leaning against a one of the metal beams that supported the ship from down below. She had grown quite fond of the stables as she saw it as a place of escape since her fear of the rhino was somewhat conquered. She was still wary of the massive animal but would occasionally feed him a snack as well as the other few rhinos that they had down here. She was quite proud of herself the day she was able to pet one without wanting to run away and never return.

Hardly anyone ever came down here and so, for now, she was truly alone until the groomer came back. Well, almost anyone. The groomer was a man who did not believe in bathing on a regular schedule and one could smell him when he was making his way down the hall. He was also missing a few teeth and dressed in loose baggy clothes that made him look gaunt and skeletal-like. Altogether, he was not in the least bit pleasant.

She had sat on her perch this morning, as she always did, and after breakfast she came down here to be alone and away from it all for a few minutes or so. The man in charge of the stables, she learned, would not be back until thirty minutes after breakfast because he liked to catch up on the latest gossip and war news. She was thankful for the solitude even if the animals made their own noise. They were still better than people. Animals were always going to be better than people.

She sighed as she slid down a post facing the rhino and felt her head drift to her shoulder and jerked it back up again. She hadn’t slept well last night and maybe a quick nap was in order.

***********

She was rudely shaken awake and accidentally punched the rude offender square in their face. She opened her eyes to see that it was the groomer and didn’t feel too bad. He had told her multiple times that she had made his job harder since she came down here and “jostled” the animals. Their relationship was just like that of her and the doctor albeit a little worse, but she didn’t care at the moment. She realized that the ugly man’s nose was bleeding and secretly reveled in her act. However, she pushed off of the post and fetched a clean cloth, or the cleanest she could find, for the man’s nose.

She held it out for him but he shoved her away and into a post in return. “I don’t want no cloth from a dark spirit-wrench like you!” He yelled at her. The groomer was a superstitious horrible old man who was set in the old ways that a woman should hardly be seen and not heard. That it was bad luck for a woman to be on a ship, lest she tempt the men and send them all to their deaths. Or that the spirits who lurked in the water would want her for their own and take the ship under along with the crew.

She dropped the cloth and without thinking it through, she reared her fist back and punched him again, right in the nose, truly breaking it this time and the man howled in pain. She turned on her heal and left without another look back but she did hear the curses and insults that he was throwing her way. Iroh would probably kill her if Zuko didn’t get to her first for breaking the rule about fighting, but at the moment though, she couldn’t care less. She wished she could’ve done more. Hit him a few more times or something. Spirit’s knew the man deserved it.

She arrived on the deck and bypassing any sort of greeting to anyone, thrust fire into her hands and feet and flew up to her meditating spot and stayed up there until she lost all track of time. By the time she _did_ realize how late it was the moon was high in the sky and stars were glittering all over the night sky. It looked like millions of diamonds covering a navy-blue blanket. It was so beautiful that she wasn’t able to tear her eyes away from it for another long while.

It was only when something dropped onto her hand that she looked away and realized that she was crying. She frustratedly rubbed at her eyes, willing her tears to stop but they kept coming until a small sob wracked her body. At this, she grew angry and mentally yelled at herself for this type of behavior. Crying was not going to solve anything and it was useless to waste her energy on that.

She let out a shaky breath before laying on her back and staring at the sky again. She didn’t know how much time passed this time around either but she felt her eyes drooping and knew it was time. She reluctantly forced herself down even though she wasn’t fully calm but knew that she had to get some sleep or else tomorrow would be worse, way worse if she were to encounter the groomer again. Maybe she should avoid the stables for a few days? She’d seen how everything was tomorrow.

She slowly made her way down, deciding to go the long way, but instead of going straight to her room she went to the front of the ship and stared out at the vast ocean. She longed to jump into the sea and become as the waves were: free and without master. She longed to be able to walk in the night sky among the stars. She longed to be like the wild animals in the fields where all they had to worry about was hardly anything. Most importantly, she truly, truly wished to be able to shine as bright and beautiful as the stars in the sky. To just float there without worry of falling. She sighed, shaking her head as she turned around to find Zuko standing at the door leading to the interior of the ship.

She hadn’t even heard the door open and mentally kicked herself for not being more attentive. She should’ve known this was going to happen. She’d been avoiding it all day.

Zuko moved forward while she just stood there wondering how this was going to go. _He’s probably going to yell at me for punching that idiot,_ she thought knowing that it was overdue since she had stormed off in a rage. _Maybe even a few lashings or something._

She had never seen or heard of Zuko giving out lashings like many in the Royal Fire Nation Army or Navy were prone to do but Zuko was still a prince and had a right to do so should he see fit.

He stopped a few feet in front of her. He was wearing a loose gray shirt and black baggy pants with a light robe that wasn’t even clipped or tied shut. He was also barefoot, she noticed and then wondered exactly how late it was. She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, showing that she was listening and ready for whatever came next. In truth, she was bracing herself for the inevitable tongue-lashing she was about to receive. It never came.

“I heard what happened between you and Shu.” Zuko told her quietly. _So that’s his name,_ she thought then reprimanded herself for not paying attention. Zuko had crossed his arms and was waiting for her to say something.

**_“What do you want me to say, Zuko? That I’m sorry? Because I’m not! He deserved what he got! So whatever punishment you’re going to bestow upon me, just…get it over with.”_** She had tried to hold back but seeing him this calm unnerved her. Threw her off balance. She felt her shoulders drop and her uncertainty rose until she felt that vice-like grip around her chest again.

Zuko sighed and said, “I’m not going to punish you because he got what he deserved.” Ling’s eyes widened in shock and she had to stifle the disbelieving sound that almost made its way out of her. “He told me the whole story word for word about what happened between you two. He thought he was in the right with what he said. He wasn’t.

“Just act like I gave you a scolding and we’ll call it a punishment. And you don’t have to apologize by the way, uncle gave him a stern talking to as well.” He hurriedly added the last part and Ling smiled. “Oh, by the way, here, “He handed her a bowl of what was now cold soup and a glass of tea. “Uncle said that you hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and that I should bring you this.” He scratched the back of his head and she hurriedly bowed her thanks. With that, he left and she stood there stunned that she wasn’t in any kind of trouble and on top of that, he had brought her food, albeit, it was cold but just the gesture was not something that Zuko would normally do.

Ling felt a smile starting to tug at her lips as she watched him walk away.

She shook herself free when her stomach gave a loud growl and heated the soup up on the way to her room. She set the bowl down on the table and checked her room then greedily ate her meal. She quickly drained her tea and headed to take the fastest shower of her life. She dressed in her night clothes and drifted off into a very much needed, relaxing sleep.

************

She had seen it before the others had been alerted to it. Land! She was bouncing with joy and scrambled down the tower as fast as she could to run to her room so that she could get ready. She stuffed some weapons in her clothes, fixed her hair into a braided bun and set off almost at a run to make it to the deck before they docked. She wanted to actually see the land reaching out to them as they came ashore. She never thought about how much she missed the land’s terrain and dirt and grass, and everything else earthy until this moment.

Iroh and Zuko had arrived on deck and a few soldiers trailed behind Ling as she walked up beside them. Zuko gave his usual spiel about how this wasn’t a vacation and how they were only trying to find out any information about the Avatar and within five hours they were all to be back on the ship. All nodded in consent and looked forward once again.

“I hope this town has a decent tea shop; I would like to give it a try.” Iroh happily announced and Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Uncle, we are not here for tea. We are here to look for the Avatar!” Zuko kept his voice level and Iroh chuckled to himself.

“Of course, of course, my nephew, but if I have time to spare, you will know where to find me.” Ling held back a giggle and Iroh just smiled and winked at her.

The entire time they would be here, the old man would most likely be in a tea shop. Or a furniture shop. Or any other shop that he could find.

They exited and all went their separate ways, Iroh managed to sneak off and Ling didn’t alert Zuko, knowing full well he’d catch on soon enough. There was really no point to it anyways. The old man would go with or without his nephew’s consent. She didn’t say anything only to avoid listening to a fight. It would most likely only involve Zuko yelling and Iroh not paying attention and then going shopping afterwards.

Not worth the time and effort.

They checked all over the place and only found little to nothing but it apparently was enough to give Zuko hope, and both being a little weary sat down at a café of some kind. Zuko ordered some tea but Ling refused anything he or the waitress offered. Zuko, knowing about her ‘condition’ was a little miffed, but let it go. Ling nodded her thanks to him and he just mumbled something about her missing meals.

**_“I’m fine, Zuko. I’ve gone longer without food.”_** It was meant to be comforting but the look Zuko gave her…it was one of mixed emotion. Which emotions? She couldn’t really tell but there was something in his eyes that made her want to take back what she’d said.

They sat in awkward silence until Zuko finished his meal.

It was about time to head back to the ship and they began the search for General Iroh. They went to every tea and antiques shop, but couldn’t find him anywhere. They began skirting the town with Zuko calling out for his uncle until they finally got a reply coming from where a villager had told them where the natural springs were.

They both knew what this could mean. The General had found something other than shopping that he loved and, knowing him, it would take some work getting him back to the ship. They gave each other a look that clearly said, ‘I’d rather be anywhere but here' before they walked to the edge of the bamboo forest that surrounded the town.

Ling was a little apprehensive about going any further but since Zuko pressed on she did as well and regretted it immediately. Iroh was soaking in one of the springs while his clothes were draped over a nearby tree branch. “Uncle?” Zuko questioned and Ling immediately turned around and headed to the other side of the tree and kept her focus straight ahead of her. She was sure that her face was red but Zuko didn’t comment on it. She silently thanked him in her head.

She heard Zuko continue on and tell his uncle that they needed to move on and were closing in on the Avatar’s trail.

Iroh, on the other hand, couldn’t care less at the moment because he invited Zuko to join him in the hot springs and Ling felt her face grow even more red, if that was even possibly at this point, and stared more intently at the bamboo in front of her.

Images flashed through her brain and she shook her head vigorously to rid it of them. Thinking of things like _that_ did not help the situation!

She was pulled out of her reverie when Zuko’s voice cut through the air.

“My troubles cannot be soaked away. It’s time to go!” Zuko yelled, his voice shaking. Ling was actually grateful that Zuko seemed as embarrassed as she was. At least she wasn’t alone.

“You should take your teacher’s advice and _relax_ a little, the temperature is just right. I heated it myself.” Iroh said dreamily before he warmed it up again or so Ling thought since she heard the steam fizz. “Ling can go back to the ship if she wants, or she can explore the town some more.” Iroh suggested and Ling took that as a dismissal and began moving toward the towering bamboo but Zuko caught her arm and stopped her with a look. She sighed but stayed where she was, staring at the bamboo again. Staring so hard, she thought she might go cross-eyed.

Walking back towards his uncle, Zuko exclaimed, “Enough. We have to leave _now_! Get out of the water.” He commanded his uncle. _Oh, freaking Spirits, why did he have to say that?_ Ling felt her face burning up and quickly walked over the bamboo line and stepped through it, not hearing or _seeing_ anything else that went on between the two.

Zuko emerged a little later his face pale and looking as if he was about to be sick. He took a look at her and asked, “Are you ok? You look like you might have a fever.” She shook her head and signed that she was fine and asked if Iroh would be joining them. Zuko shook his head and replied with, “If he’s not at the ship within half an hour we’ll have to come and get him ourselves. And sorry for that by the way, I didn’t think that through nor did I think he would do something like _that_.”

She rolled her eyes and smirked, **_“Obviously not.”_** She signed. **_“Are we heading back to the ship or are we going to wait for him in town?”_** She asked and he seemed to be debating between the two but it didn’t take him very long. “How about the town? One can only take a metal ship for so long.” Zuko said with a grin forming on his lips. Ling smiled back, wanting nothing more than to simply enjoy the town.

**********

It was nearing sundown and they hadn’t seen or gotten word from General Iroh since Ling and Zuko had left him at the hot springs. They had migrated back to the ship where all the other soldiers had gathered and were seeing if anyone found anything. Zuko was pacing on the deck, asking a question here and there about where they had searched. Ling was growing just as worried as the Prince, wracking her brain for where he could be.

She didn’t want to voice it and Zuko had probably already thought about it but she felt that the explanation that would make the most sense would be that he was kidnapped by bandits or something. It was not a thought that hadn’t already crossed her mind but one that she didn’t think could happen. General Iroh _is_ the Dragon of the West! There was no way he could’ve been taken. Was there? No.

Ling mentally shook herself as she tried to think of other possibilities but her thoughts kept coming back to Iroh being kidnapped.

With the sun setting, Zuko made the announcement that they were going to look for his uncle with three soldiers from the ship. Ling decided to accompany him. They all left the ship and headed towards the hot springs where the old man was last seen.

When they neared the springs, Zuko began calling out for his uncle but received no answer in return. Ling just hoped that Iroh had fallen asleep and was still right where they’d left him. Thinking this, she held back until Zuko exclaimed that the General wasn’t there. Ling ran to the sight and was shocked to find sharp rocks protruding from the spring itself. _Earth-benders_ , she immediately knew. The formation was unnatural and she was pretty sure that no one in their right mind would want to get into a hot spring with jagged rocks protruding from the middle.

One of the soldiers suggested that there had been a landslide and Ling had to roll her eyes at his stupidity. “Land doesn’t slide uphill. Those rocks didn’t move naturally. My uncle’s been captured by earth-benders!” Zuko chastised the soldier who had the decency to look abashed at the announcement.

**_“Congrats, you are now a detective. You seriously didn’t see that at first?”_** Ling signed and Zuko just ignored her. It was probably a good thing he did because she knew that it could have easily been another argument. Another argument they didn’t have time for.

Zuko gave the order to return to the ship so that he could get a rhino and go alone, telling the others to get some rest and that it would be easier for one to go after another the kidnappers instead of four stomping around and fighting every earth-bender in the area. The soldiers seemed to accept this excuse and quickly went to bed before Zuko could change his mind. Zuko then turned to her and asked with a raised brow, “Are you not going to bed?”

**_“Even though I’m your bodyguard, I have a service to him too, technically because he was the one who hired me. Also, I could use a fight right now. I feel like I haven’t had a proper fight in a while.”_** Zuko nodded and didn’t say another word.

Together they headed down to the stables and met the sight of the groomer about to fall off a bucket while sleeping. Zuko cleared his throat and the man snapped to attention and bowed when he realized who was standing before him. He ran to get Zuko’s rhino readied, obviously already knowing why the prince was down there, and managed to sneak a few glares and sneers Ling’s way. She ignored them and leaned against a post while Zuko stood before his mount.

When the groomer was done, he led the rhino out of the stables and held him steady for Zuko and begrudgingly for Ling. Off they rode to track down his uncle.

**_“What? No ridiculous helmet this time?”_** Ling asked.

“Do you think that Fire Nation military fashion is ridiculous or something?” Zuko asked her while slightly elbowing her ribs.

**_“Only when it’s on you.”_** She told him and he threatened to throw her off. She quietly laughed to herself and she knew Zuko could feel her body shaking before she settled down and accidentally fell asleep on him.

**********

She woke when the sun was rising and for a second had no idea where she was but a solid back adorned with Fire Nation armor on her cheek made her remember and her face went red from embarrassment. “So, you’re finally awake?” Zuko said, and Ling could detect a laughing undertone in his voice. She lightly pulled on a strand of his hair.

**_“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t miss anything good, did I?”_** She asked and hoped that she hadn’t.

“No. All I found was a sandal that was his and we’re following his trail right now.” He turned around to look at her and smirked, “I can see that you’re over your fear of rhinos.” She lightly smacked his arm and told him to shut up while trying very hard, herself not to laugh but Zuko had caught the teasing glint in her eye. **_“Face forward or you’ll kill us both on this thing.”_** She could’ve sworn she heard him chuckle. It was a pleasant sound. She wished he’d do it more.

She looked up at the sky just in time to see the spirit of the Avatar flying on Avatar Roku’s dragon and resolved not to say anything to Zuko about it. He would probably think that she was crazy. She needed to stretch so she stood up on the moving rhino and leapt down, deciding to walk next to the beast.

The “trail” that Zuko had mentioned was actually ostrich-horse tracks and from what Ling could guess, it was small company of about four or five, maybe six. She wasn’t entirely sure but she relayed the information to Zuko anyways. He nodded. He had figured the same thing.

They had to rest a little bit, however, to give the rhino some water and a small meal. Ling went down to the river and made sure that Zuko hadn’t followed her and drank her fill. She made it back to the camp in time to see Zuko loading the beast’s food back into one of the packs. **_“Trying to leave me behind?”_**

“Not yet, unless you did something to warrant it.” A hint of a smile came through on his lips.

Ling smirked as well. **_“Good luck with that.”_**

************

A little while after they left, Zuko caught sight of the Avatar’s furry, flying giant and made to follow them but Ling put a hand on his arm. **_“What about your uncle?”_**

Zuko sighed. Obviously torn about the situation. “You’re right. Let’s go.” He said as he prodded the beast in the direction of his uncle.

When it was nearing dark Ling could hear a commotion going on and signaled Zuko to stop and he heard it too. They tethered the rhino to a tree and crept to where the noise was coming from.

The first thing that Ling could discern was that the commotion was coming from five earth-benders who had Iroh with his arms spread out on a rock. She was able to deduce what was going on. Zuko deduced the situation as well, because when he looked at her there was panic and anger on his face. But there was also determination and she nodded. They needed to rescue the old man _now_ or else he’d lose his hands. Possibly for good.

Zuko ran out when one went to crush General Iroh’s hands and Ling followed him. She watched, amazed, as he kicked the rock to the side and broke the chain holding General Iroh’s hands with his _heel_. Ling joined them, then and realized just how under clothed Iroh was. She truly wished she could’ve been anywhere but here, in this clearing, at this moment. If there was a spirit that could erase memories, she would ask it to erase this one.

“Excellent form, Prince Zuko.” Iroh proudly complimented his nephew. Ling managed to return to the task at hand; escape the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

“You taught me well.” Zuko replied with a hint of adoration in his voice and Ling couldn’t help but feel as if she were intruding on a private moment between the two. Something pulled at her chest and she chose to ignore it.

“Ling, how nice of you to join us.” Iroh said happily. Ling wanted nothing more than to be spirited away so that she didn’t have to look at Iroh in a loincloth.

**_“Hi.”_** She signed tentatively but was interrupted before she could sign any more.

“Surrender yourselves!” The one she believed was the commander, ordered them. He was tan, muscular, and sported a small dark brown beard. “It’s five against three, you’re clearly outnumbered.” The guy actually believed that they could take them all.

Ling smirked. Here was the fight she’d been waiting for.

“Ah, that’s true,” Iroh said, rattling his chains, “but you are clearly outmatched.” It got more awkward with the stance that General Iroh had taken and Ling glanced around at the benders circling them. They didn’t react to watching as the old man in chains and a loincloth was readying to fight them. Some seemed to take the threat seriously and got into their own stances.

Everything was still and silent for only a second before the earth-benders made their move.

One of the assailants hurled a rock at her head, which she easily dodged and ran up to the man before sliding under his legs and hooking her hands around his ankles. His face met the ground and he didn’t get up again. She glanced back to make sure and noticed that she had clearly broken the man’s nose. _Sorry, not sorry._

Iroh was using his chains to break and redirect the flying boulders while Zuko was faring well against the commander of the group. It was then that Ling saw an earth-bender try to sneak in an attack on the Prince. She quickly propelled fire into her feet and glided towards the man before jumping over him and grabbing onto his helmet and pulling him down backwards. He quickly got up and shot a boulder as big as her body towards her. She managed to sidestep it as she shot a giant fireball at the man with her fist. She sent another one with her foot and both found their target. The man was blown onto his back as he had brought up a hastily made shield of rocks. Ling launched herself through the terrible shield kicked him in the gut, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs before she landed a solid punch to his head. She punched him again for good measure.

Ling turned around to see Zuko about to be crushed by two columns of rocks that were being controlled by the commander but was relieved when Iroh used his chains to effectively trip the man and bury him under his own rocks. They all took a moment to admire their work proudly until Zuko walked over to his uncle and laid a hand on Iroh’s shoulder. “Now will you please out on some clothes?” He sounded exasperated and Iroh chuckled.

**_“Please, for once, do what your nephew says, sir.”_** With that Iroh let out a rumbling laugh and Ling took off to go fetch the rhino. Iroh’s laugh followed her as she quickly ran away.

“I am sorry my dear but you can blame the Earth Kingdom soldiers for that one.” He yelled after her.

Zuko took his place on the rhino but then thought better of it before letting the older man ride the beast since he didn’t have any clothes on and walking was hard on him since he’d been chained the whole day.

They were finally on their way back when Zuko caught sight of the Avatar’s furry giant taking off from somewhere in the woods and all figured that there was a village nearby.

Diverting their course, they _did_ come upon a village and they quickly guessed which house was the elder’s house. (It was the biggest). Zuko went to go knock but the door opened before he had the opportunity. He quickly regained his composure and menacingly asked, “Having trouble sleeping?” He pushed the man into the house. “Seen the Avatar lately?” Zuko asked as he moved the man back into the house and the man, without Zuko lifting a finger, spilled everything about what had transpired between the Avatar and the village.

Apparently, the Avatar and his friends had arrived and helped with a spirit problem and were now on their way to Avatar Roku’s shrine on the Crescent Island.

In the Fire Nation.

A place both Ling and Zuko could not go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Don't be afraid to ask questions or comment or leave kudos. I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late because I like to think I updated but when I look, it turns out that I never did. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

They returned to the ship around four in the morning and all, thoroughly exhausted, went to their respective rooms with a muttered goodnight. Ling lay on her bed, having already checked her room, and wondered how she would broach the subject with General Iroh. He knew she was a wanted woman and had promised to help her get off of the ship in case something like this happened but with Zuko’s tenacity, he had declared that they wouldn’t stop and would go full speed ahead to catch the Avatar.

At this rate, it would be too dangerous to even try to lower a boat into the water as well as jumping ship and trying to swim to land. The idea had crossed Ling’s mind but she had immediately discarded it, _you would never know what’s in the water next to you until it’s too late_ , she had admonished herself _._ Besides, they were too far from land anyways and she would most likely die from exhaustion and drowning. If something didn’t eat her first.

She turned over on her side and tried to get some sleep but sleep eluded her. She began tossing and turning every which way in an effort to catch even a smidgen of sleep but it was in vain. She ground out a frustrated sigh and crawled out of bed, pulling on a shirt with the sleeves cut off over her breast-band. She also pulled on her mask even though it was rather late, she didn’t want to chance it. She didn’t bother putting shoes on and walked the cold metal ship barefooted. The cold stung a bit but she welcomed it as she made her way through the metal beast.

She came out onto the deck and was surprised to find General Iroh standing at the bow. She turned to go back inside but a low whistle from him stopped her. She turned around and found that he was facing her now and knowing that they needed to have this talk, she quietly shut the door and walked over to him.

“We need to talk, my dear.” Iroh said calmly as if he were trying not to spook her. “And do not worry no one is out here but the two of us.”

She pulled down her mask and asked, “How did you know I was going to be out here?”

Iroh chuckled and looked ahead, seemingly gazing at something in the far-off distance. “Call it an old man’s intuition.” He said with a small smile. Ling rolled her eyes.

It was most likely that he’d seen the panic in her eyes when Zuko made his announcement when they’d gotten back.

“So, what are we going to do?” She was proud that her voice didn’t quiver. She didn’t look at him when he answered but just stared ahead.

“We are going to go to the Crescent Island and whether or not we are successful, I have people all around the Fire Nation who are loyal to me and who will get you out before Ozai even knows that you are there. He probably won’t even know that you were even there before you have disappeared again.”

“I see.” She had no other words to his statement. “Thank you.” She said after a long pause and turned back toward the door.

“Do you think that you will ever go back?” Iroh asked softly, a sad lilt to his voice now.

His question stopped her in her tracks. She had never thought about it; had just always assumed that Ozai would forever be on the throne and that she would forever be on the run. If not Ozai, then Azula would surely hunt her down and finish what she’d started as well as her fathers’ work. She knew what Iroh had meant but she couldn’t see a future as bright as Iroh could: with a fair Fire Lord on the throne. With _Zuko_ on the throne.

She had never thought about Zuko being on the throne but then the Avatar showed up and now she was faced with the fact that if he catches the Avatar, he would return home and be the Crown Prince once again. She didn’t let herself wonder what kind of Fire Lord he would be; if he would follow in his father’s footsteps or go in the opposite direction. She didn’t think she would be able to stomach it should he choose to follow in Azulon’s and Ozai’s oppressive footsteps. She hoped and prayed to all the benevolent Spirits that that would not be the case but there was always that small nagging voice in her head whispering, _what if what if what if_. 

She shook her head and whispered a stern, “no”, pouring all of her venom and hate into the word. She felt that she did not want to talk anymore, so she turned on her heal and left him standing at the front of the ship.

She had gone back to her room and after thirty more relentless minutes of tossing and turning, she had finally found sleep. She didn’t dream or anything of the like and when she woke up, she felt as if she hadn’t gotten any sleep at all. Now, she was in a crabby mood and eating lunch for breakfast.

She finally decided to end her depressing solitude inside her room for an airier solitude. She got up, and fixing her mask into place, she set out for the deck after she stopped by the cafeteria to drop off her bowl.

She nodded a greeting to General Iroh who was up on the helm and motioned for her to come hither. She quickly thrust fire into her hands and feet and flew up to where he was and perched on the railing, wondering what he could want now. **_“Yes, sir?”_**

“Just wanted to know how your side and head are doing.” He told her.

**_“My side is better but still a bit sore and I don’t have any pain or dizzy spells if that’s what you mean.”_**

“That’s good. Well, I hope it heals up in no time.” She could see that he meant it and she thanked him before staring off at the horizon.

Zuko ended up joining them as well, none saying anything for a while until General Iroh finally had enough and turned to his nephew. Ling could see Zuko bracing for whatever his uncle was about to say. They may have talked about it earlier but Iroh, apparently, wasn’t done.

Ling braced herself for a fight as well.

“Sailing into Fire Nation waters, of all the _foolish_ things you have done in your sixteen years Prince Zuko, this is the _most foolish_!” Ling knew that Iroh was trying to save both her _and_ Zuko from being caught by his father but Zuko wasn’t having any of it. He continued to silently stare through the telescope.

It was only after thirty seconds did he speak. “I have no choice, uncle.” Was all Zuko said, being preoccupied and not really paying attention to his uncle.

“Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord _banished_ you?!” Iroh practically yelled the last part as he took a step forward. “What if you’re _caught_?” Emotions that Ling could not quite place, strained the old man’s voice, twisting it into something desperate.

General Iroh’s statement however seemed to have struck a chord in Zuko because he spun himself around and exclaimed, “I’m chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I’m returning home.”

_No, he won’t,_ Ling thought sadly. She wished she could make Zuko see how wrong he was but she didn’t know how.

“You give him too much credit,” Iroh countered, “my brother is not the understanding type.”

_Ain’t that the truth,_ this time Ling couldn’t hold back with rolling her eyes. Zuko caught her but didn’t say anything about it. Ling straightened but when he continued to say nothing, she leaned back against the metal wall. Instead, Zuko had turned back to his stupid telescope, effectively ending the conversation.

He found the Avatar and ordered the helmsman, “Full steam ahead!” and a few seconds later Ling felt the ship speed up and bring the Avatar and co. within eyeshot.

Within a few minutes Zuko had called everyone down to the deck and Ling decided to stay on the tower to which Zuko just said, “Suit yourself.” And left. While she sat with her legs dangling over the edge, she wrapped her arms around one of the polls to keep her balance.

She watched as everyone ran around the deck readying the catapult with its stinking fireball. Many were trying not to gag but for some it was too much as they emptied their stomachs into a bucket or over the side of the ship.

Zuko didn’t seem to care about the smell as he lit the ball on fire and gave the command for them to launch it at what she now knew, thanks to General Iroh, was a flying bison. She plugged her nose and watched as the target easily evaded the shot.

What she saw next was not something she would have _ever_ wanted to see…a blockade! _We’re gonna die_ , she immediately thought and jumped up to better see what was going on. _What are we going to do? Please Zuko just turn around and wait until the Avatar leaves the Crescent Island._ She prayed but it didn’t seem like Zuko got the message because a second later he gave the command to go through the blockade and her heart sank. She dropped her head into her hands and was tempted to let out a yell of frustration. _If we don’t get caught when this is over, I’m going to strangle him! Maybe even finish what Banshee Boy started and pitch him over the edge!_

All thoughts of strangling Zuko left her as she saw the wave of fireballs that were now heading their way and silently cursed the Fire Nation. With one last glance at the Avatar and co. heading higher, she noticed quite a few of the fireballs were dangerously close to the ship and almost screamed when one went right over her head and hit the engine behind the tower. The shock caused her to lose her footing on the railing and slip. Now, she was dangling from the platform and she could hear Zuko and General Iroh calling her name. She didn’t hear anything else they said, closed her eyes, took a breath, and let go.

She fell for a second but pushed fire into her hands and feet and was able to cushion her fall by tucking her body in and rolling until something suddenly stopped her. She looked up to see who had caught her mid-tumble and saw Zuko’s face staring right at her with some kind of expression that she couldn’t make out. She didn’t have time to analyze it however, because the engine mechanic told Zuko that they needed to stop and make repairs. Zuko set her back on her feet and commanded the crew to _not_ stop the ship.

Ling moved to stand next to a tense Iroh and gave a nod that she was okay. He seemed to relax a little but tensed again when another wave of fireballs came hurtling towards them. Luckily none of the fireballs hit them this time. However, they were on a collision course now and General Iroh voiced this concern for her.

“We can make it!” Zuko yelled, determination covering every word. At the last second the blockade ships cut their engines and allowed them passage and Ling saw the last person she ever wanted to see again so soon.

Zhao. Smiling at them like he knew some big secret that they couldn’t even hope to grasp.

They all stared at each other as they passed and even as they left the blockade. Ling had a nagging feeling that something was not right here but didn’t comment on it because, when she looked around to the crew, everyone had the same look: distrust.

It was truly odd when the Fire Nation did something _nice_. Even more so that it was _Zhao_ , of all people, allowing the Banished Prince passage into the Fire Nation.

She took a moment to compose herself and realized what they and Zhao had just done could be counted as treason and she wished that she could just grow some wings and fly far, far away from here. She noticed Zuko walking up to her and before he said anything she began signing, **_“What in the world is the matter with you? You could’ve gotten us all killed or worse imprisoned! I hope this is all worth it, Zuko.”_**

Zuko was taken aback at this only for a second until he replied with the same angry tone as her, “Me?” He screeched. “What’s the matter with you? Letting go of the railing like that! _You_ are the one that could’ve died! If I wouldn’t have caught you, you would’ve hit your side or hurt yourself in some other way and then you would have been of no use to me!” She flinched at the last part and something flashed across Zuko’s face but his anger quickly overtook it again.

She felt her shoulders drop at the fact that he made no move to take back what he’d just said.

**_“So, that’s all I am to you? Just a tool for you to use until I’m no longer of use to you, is that it?”_** She let out a long breath, _I should’ve known._ **_“I’m sorry your highness but I will be in my room where I will be of use by staying out of your way!”_** With that she turned on her heel and stomped to the door leading to the interior of the ship, not even looking at anyone as she passed by them. She wrenched it open with all of the fervor she could muster and slammed it shut once she was inside.

She stood there for a minute or two, trying to get her breathing under control but it was no use. Her breath came out in jagged gasps and it was only then that she realized that she was crying. Frustration overtook her and she sent a fist into the door only wrench it back and hold it in her other hand. She thought about kicking the door but it would just end with another injury. She was mad, she wasn’t stupid.

She wasn’t in the mood to be around Zuko or anyone else but fate loved to laugh at her. Shu, the groomer, came around a corner as she made her way to her room. There wasn’t a place to duck out of sight before he saw her and stopped in his tracks. Before the smelly old groomer could say anything, Ling moved around him and disappeared down the hall. She managed to get to her room without any further incidents and slammed that door too. She knew they couldn’t hear it but it was something that she needed in that moment.

Wanting to punch something but not wanting to damage anything, or obtain another injury, she settled on practicing her forms and punching the air. No amount of meditation could help her at the moment, however.

********

She didn’t know how much time had passed but she was certain that it had been a while and while she wasn’t livid anymore, she was still angry. She heard a knock at her door and elected to ignore it. Let whoever it was knock, then give up, then leave, lest they be punched in the face by an angry teenage girl. Maybe she was still a bit livid, but who wouldn’t be? Maybe she should leave as soon as they hit land. Use Iroh’s contacts to get out of the Fire Nation and back to friendlier territory. Or join the Avatar?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fist pounding on her door, yet again. She ignored it once more but whoever was at her door, however, was persistent and wouldn’t stop, and finally she was fed up with it.

She whipped the door open and her eyes widened in shock. There stood Zuko _without_ General Iroh by his side for once and again before he could say anything, she beat him to it. **_“If you’re here to apologize because your uncle told you to, don’t. I don’t want to hear it.”_**

She watched as Zuko scratched at the back of his head. “Well, he did yell at me, but I came here without him making me.” He added the last part quickly when she quirked a brow at him. He looked about as uncomfortable as she felt. “I-I came to apologize because what I said wasn’t what I meant and I’m sorry. You aren’t a tool that I can use at my own leisure. You’re a person-my bodyguard, as it were, and I’ve never seen you as a…a _tool._ ”

At this admission from Zuko, Ling felt the fire and ire drain away, leaving her tired and stressed. She sighed before she began signing. **_“I’m sorry too, Zuko. You are the Prince and I should have known better than to yell at you in front of everyone. It was wrong of me. Thank you for stopping me from possibly hurting myself further.” _**There was a pause before she brought her hands up again. **_“Just please don’t ever send us through another blockade again, please? My heart can only take so much.”_** She smiled enough to where it showed in her eyes and Zuko gave her a small smile back. **_“So, let’s go see where we are and how far we are from the Crescent Island, shall we?”_**

She watched as Zuko’s face became serious again and they both walked silently back to the deck. As they emerged back into the daylight, they saw surprised and expectant faces staring back at them but no one said anything about it.

“Zuko!” They looked up at the sound of the General calling his nephew, to see him on platform of the helm and began to make their way over to him.

Zuko took his place at the front while Ling settled to the right, against the wall with a foot propped against it, and General Iroh standing to the left of Zuko. “What’s he up to, uncle?” Zuko asked gripping the rail. “Why didn’t Commander Zhao arrest me?” Ling couldn’t help but roll her eyes, _was he always this dense?_

“Because,” his uncle answered him, “he wants to follow you. He knows you’ll lead him to the prize you are both after: the Avatar.”

“If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that’s exactly what I’ll do.” Zuko said. _Someone’s finally thinking_ , Ling sarcastically thought to herself.

“If we are going to do this then it will have to be you two going.” Iroh said before he rounded on them. “That means, no more fighting!” He scolded them while pointing a finger at each. Both Ling and Zuko nodded their heads to show that they were listening. Zuko gave the command to prepare the “small-boat”. That’s what Ling called it and she wasn’t going to change it anytime soon.

All three headed down to where they stored the “small-boats” and found it ready to unload and go. Ling climbed on, followed by Zuko and the one crew member who would be driving the boat.

As they unloaded Zuko gave instructions to General Iroh to keep heading north while they used it as a smokescreen. Ling hoped that Zhao would fall for it but wasn’t exactly convinced. She kept quiet because she knew that Zuko knew it as well: their chances were 50/50 at best. Zhao was a very cunning man.

“Ling,” Zuko said, drawing her attention, “when we get in there, I just want us to get in and get out. No fighting them if we can help it, just grab the Avatar and go.” She nodded and faced forward again. They docked a short time after and using their fire-bending to glide up they reached the front door in no time at all.

The temple was _massive_ above and below ground. Five beautifully built tiers, all with red and gold roofs, mimicking flames. Black lacquer covered the balconies and support beams on the outside while the inside was polished stone with steel covered doors. It seemed that the farther down one went, the bigger the hallways became along with more ornate carvings in the walls and buttresses. Light and dark colors swirled together on the walls and tapestries, making it seem grander and vaster than it actually was. 

Ling wished she had time to appreciate it all. It was just so _beautiful_.

They ran the rest of the hallways trailing the old Fire Sages who were oblivious to them. They all stopped and Zuko and Ling hid behind a column that an iron dragon had been wrapped around it. Ling was trying to crane her head to get a look at what was happening when a loud BOOM went off down the hall.

It was only a few seconds that they were pressed against each other in order to avoid detection but when Zuko pulled back to look around the column, she instantly felt cold. She didn’t feel cold for long because Zuko was pressing her against the column while muttering that it wasn’t safe for them to move just yet.

Ling palmed a knife just in case.

The cold iron making up the dragon bit into her back along with the sharp points that formed the dragon’s fur. Or was it hair? Spikes? She didn’t know. What she did know is that it was poking her in her back but she couldn’t move because Zuko was pressing her against it.

With her face pressed directly into his chest, Ling’s nose caught the scent of ocean salt, metal, and smoke. It wasn’t unpleasant but it was different. She found that she didn’t mind it and wouldn’t mind it ever. It was Zuko and she didn’t mind it.

With them being so close, she dared not breathe but it was beginning to become a problem when she couldn’t get enough air in her lungs. She couldn’t turn her head lest she startle Zuko who was looking over her shoulder again. Looking at his face up close, she could see the different colors and shades of red and pink and some silvery white that made up his scar, as well as the small burnt-gold flecks in his eyes. _Beautiful_. Ling mentally shook herself. _Spirits, I’m losing it_! She forced herself to take the smallest of breaths and felt her head clear somewhat.

Zuko moved off of her a second later because the Fire Sages had begun to move again.

It was a good thing that Ling had taught him sign language because they were able to communicate whether or not to split up, they didn’t, or whether they should stay together and follow the sages to wherever the explosion had originated. Zuko felt that it was best that they stay together, lest one get caught and the other would have to go back for them and possibly get caught as well.

They followed the Sages into a room where another one was explaining that the Avatar was already inside. Ling was about to say that that was bad for them because of Avatar Roku but Zuko silenced her with a raised hand and pointed to a column where she glimpsed a splash of orange and realized that this Sage was _lying_ to the other Sages. She didn’t really care about that but Avatar Roku was going to be so very angry when he found out that his meeting with the returned Avatar wasn’t going to happen. She tried to tell Zuko this but she found that he had disappeared and was sneaking up behind the Avatar. She felt like banging her head against the stone wall.

The Avatar’s friends had managed to somehow convince the Fire Sages to open the door before they subdued them for the Avatar to run in. This didn’t go according to their plan because Zuko had grabbed the Avatar, subdued him, and was now dragging him towards the exit. Ling started to inch towards Zuko when the Fire Sages, using the surprise of Zuko’s appearance, managed to get the upper hand on the Avatar’s friends and the rogue Sage. As Zuko continued to drag the Avatar backwards, he commanded the Sages to close the door. They were moving to do as they were told when the Avatar managed to maneuver himself around Zuko and kick him down the stairs, to the surprise of Ling. When she was sure that no one but the Avatar could see her, she motioned for him to hurry up. He nodded and ran towards the door, just managing to jump over the Fire Sages and use them to propel himself forward before he barely made it into the room where Avatar Roku was waiting.

A blinding bright light glowed from within the room and everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed somewhat Ling removed her hand from her eyes and made toward the stairs. Zuko had managed to stop in the middle of the stairway. He was slightly bruised but altogether, he seemed to be okay. He signed that he was fine and to get back to where the others were in case the Avatar comes out soon. Ling nodded after one more once over of Zuko before deciding that he was indeed fine and made her way back to the floor above.

The others had no idea that she was even there so Ling decided to take to higher ground and began scaling one of the decorated stone columns with an iron dragon of its own. She also kept an ear and eye out for Zuko should he need her help climbing the stairs or should he decide to retreat.

Zuko did manage to come back and she threw a pebble at him to let him know where she was. He rubbed his head and scowled at her and she signed that she was sorry but she was just letting him know where she was. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He then began organizing the Sages, instructing them to chain up the Avatar’s friends and the rogue while they tried to open the door but to no avail. Avatar Roku had sealed the doors.

There was no way they would get those doors open unless Avatar Roku wished it.

While Zuko was interrogating the rogue, he hadn’t noticed Zhao coming in with a more than a handful of soldiers behind him. She tried to warn him with a pebble to the back of the head but he only brushed it off. Next time, she’ll use a rock instead of a pebble.

The Sage said that the reason he had helped the Avatar was because at one point in time it had been the Sage’s duty to help and that it would always be their duty. At this, Zhao, who had finally come to stand behind the party, began clapping in a mocking manner and Ling wished she had a good-sized rock to throw at _his_ head. Maybe even squash him with it.

“What a moving and heartfelt performance.” Zhao drawled in that mocking tone of his. “I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.” At this the Head Sage bowed. He then turned to Zuko who stiffened at being the center of this snake’s attention. “And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort but your little _smokescreen_ didn’t work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased.” At this, one of the soldiers grabbed Zuko and wrested his arms behind his back. Ling made to move, to free him, but Zuko discreetly shook his head and she ducked back behind the decorations at the top of the column. “But wait, where is your dear little _bodyguard_ , Prince Zuko? Don’t tell me you came _alone_. How foolish. It is a shame though, that I won’t be able to have _her_ in chains right along with you.” Zuko struggled forward at this comment and Ling couldn’t help but feel like he was defending her somehow and she secretly allowed herself to revel for a second or two.

“You’re too late, Zhao! The Avatar is already in there and the doors are sealed.” Zuko yelled and Ling was glad that he hadn’t given away anything concerning her.

“No matter,” Zhao said, a cocky smirk forming on his mouth. “Sooner or later, he has to come out.” And that’s what Ling was afraid of. Zhao had the rogue Sage chained to the same column as the Avatar’s friends and Zuko was tied to hers but she still didn’t move because she could see Zuko slowly cutting through the chains with a small but hot flame. The rogue was doing the same and she figured that if worst comes to worst, she’ll free him and the Avatar’s friends before booking it out of there as fast as her and Zuko were able to because a fully realized Avatar’s wrath, even a twelve-year-old Avatar, was not something she ever wanted to experience. She’d rather face Zhao in an agni kai.

After what seemed like forever, the blinding white light shone again and the doors began to open and revealed not a twelve-year-old Avatar but a very pissed off looking Avatar Roku whom Zhao and his soldiers had just fired a massive blast at.

Ling felt as if her life were flashing before her eyes when Avatar Roku stepped out and looked at everyone. Anger burned in his eyes and Ling was sure that the hottest fire imaginable burned there as well.

The heat from his deflection was unbearable and Ling immediately began to sweat. She was glad that she was holding onto the column as tight as she was. The return from Avatar Roku nearly swept her from her perch. Although, the iron dragon began to slightly burn her hands and feet but she wouldn’t let go. Not yet.

Zhao, his men, and the Sages were all blasted off of their feet while the ones who had been chained were now free. They were beginning to pick themselves up when a rumble shook the temple. Ling didn’t stop to think about it.

Ling managed to slide down her column, when she could bear the heat no more. and land next to Zuko before the two nodded to each other and made a run for it.

There would be no capturing the Avatar today. There was only escape.

They ran down the stairs and it was only when a giant column of lava went through the middle of the temple did they both realize the gravity of the situation. **_“Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!”_** Ling sloppily signed since she was running for her life.

“I know! And we need to get out of here and fast or else we’ll go down with it!” Zuko yelled back over the roar of the tumbling rocks and magma devouring everything in its wake. They managed to run out of the front entrance just before it caved in and headed to their “small-boat” yelling at the captain to go and start the engine at full throttle. The little man did as he was told and soon enough, they were safely far enough away from the Crescent Island, watching as the temple was brought down by the one it had been constructed to honor.

It was only when their ship came into view that they both breathed a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later they climbed aboard while the “small-boat” went back to where it belonged below deck. “So, how did it go?” Iroh asked nonchalantly from his little tea table.

Zuko turned a menacing gaze on his uncle but they all knew it wasn’t _directed_ towards him. “Zhao followed us there and tried to arrest me. Avatar Roku showed up and almost brought the temple down on our heads and we barely escaped with our lives.” Iroh seemed to accept this and told them to go get cleaned up and get some rest and that he would resume Zuko’s lessons tomorrow. They both nodded and headed towards their respective rooms.

When they were away from everyone Zuko grabbed her arm and spun her around causing her to almost lose her footing and shoot him a glare. “Thanks.” She cocked her head to the side as if to ask him “what for” and getting the hint he continued. “Thanks for having my back at the temple and not leaving me with Zhao and sorry I didn’t heed your warning.” Two apologies in one day! To say Ling was surprised would be a tremendous understatement and she almost lost her footing again. She could tell by the look on his face that just this little admission was something big for him and that teasing was not the way to go.

**_“Thanks to you too, for not giving me up to Zhao and waiting on me to climb down and not leaving me.”_** She felt as if this is when friends would hug each other and tell each other that it was all good and that everything would be okay, but they weren’t friends. She didn’t really know what to label them as but they did have a bond of mutual trust and she would definitely take that.

Zuko gave her a small smile as he turned on his heel and walked down to his room. She knew that tomorrow he would probably be back to his normal self but she did hope that one day he would find happiness in life. As for her, she knew what the future held for her and it wasn’t anything great but General Iroh’s words had made her think about what it would be like to be able to see happiness in one’s life such as hers. Maybe one day.

_With any luck, I’ll probably end up in a war camp if I’m ever caught._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and any comment or question that you may have. Thank you so much for reading and I hope this brightens your day a little. :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being super patient. <3 The past few weeks have been super crazy and I'm finally ready to post this chapter. I truly hope you like it! As a treat, it is slightly longer than the usual chapter :)

Chapter 9

They safely made it out of Fire Nation waters and only when they did, did Ling breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone half expected Zhao to chase them down and bring them all in, fortunately, that never happened. They’d all been bracing for the. Zuko’s spine had been pin straight and his gait stiff as she watched him walk to his room. She hadn’t been any better as she had paced her entire room more times than she cared to count. She was quite surprised she hadn’t worn a track in the metal flooring by now.

It was strange that Zhao hadn’t chased them down and forced them all into cuffs. Maybe he was happy with his catch of the sage he had deemed a ‘traitor’? It wasn’t much but the Fire Lord might be pacified with the capture of a traitorous sage for now. Ling briefly wondered how he would have handled the situation if Zuko had been brought back by Zhao. She shivered to even think of such a thing.

Noise outside of her door indicated to her that the few soldiers they did have on the ship were doing their best to busy themselves by patrolling the corridor. None talked but their pace said everything she needed to know. They were all antsy. None could stay still for the fear that Zhao would run them down, arrest them, then bring them to the palace to face the Fire Lord’s wrath which would most likely end in execution or complete banishment for life.

When the adrenaline finally stopped coursing through her veins, it was everything she could do to not pass out on the floor or while she was changing into her sleep clothes. She’d forgotten to remove her weapons from her day clothes and put them away so she ended up sleeping next to and with clothes that kept poking and prodding her in the middle of the night. That was until she got sick of it and shucked her clothes off then threw them onto the floor to sleep in only her underclothes.

It was not a pleasant night. Sleep eluded her despite how tired she was. No matter how many bolts in the ceiling she counted, her brain refused to stop running scenarios of what could have happened had they been captured. Would they recognize her? Would she be able to get out before they did? Would she be forcibly conscripted and put on the front line? It was all too much.

By the time she managed to close her eyes for good, the sky was lightening.

*********

With her eyes screwed shut, Ling tried to meditate but it was no use. The thoughts that had kept her up all night, were now keeping her from meditating. She shifted to get a better position but that didn’t seem to help either. She wanted to scream in frustration. Darn her restless mind! And darn Zuko for forcing them to go along with him! And darn Zhao and the Fire Lord for being terrible people! But most importantly, darn herself for getting on this ship in the first place!

Why had she ever thought this was a good idea? Maybe she could get off at the next port. Tell Zuko and Iroh that she was getting land sick and call it a crazy adventure.

She knew that would never come to fruition because other than her safety, there was someone else she was doing this for. Someone who she couldn’t disappoint for it would crush her. royalty, she wouldn’t dare leading him and Fire Nation soldiers to them. It was too risky and so she wouldn’t visit just yet, but she needed to soon.

Having given up trying to meditate and make shapes out of the clouds, Ling decided to go see if anything was happening on deck. If the soldiers had finally calmed down or if they were still as restless as she felt.

She scooted to the ledge of her tower and managed to jump onto the balcony just in time to be thrown into the railing. She managed to block her side, which had started to finally turn yellow, and wondered what was going on to make them change course like this.

She walked in on Iroh playing a game of pai sho with two of the crew members with the captain at the head steering the ship. “Ling, how nice of you to join us.” Iroh said glancing at her then turning back to his game with a thoughtful hand on his chin. He moved a piece across the board and the crew member playing against him rake his hands down his face. Ling couldn’t help but smile. Iroh was one of the most intelligent men she knew and yet one of the most childish when he wanted to be.

**_“I came to figure out why the ship tilted to the right but I guess I just found out, didn’t I?”_** She signed and Iroh chuckled.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Iroh said, with a hint of mischievousness.

**_“Sure, you do. We’ll see how your nephew likes that answer.”_** Almost as if she had summoned him, herself, Zuko burst into the room demanding answers from the captain.

“What’s the meaning of this mutiny!” Zuko yelled at the captain, completely bypassing all others in the room. “No one told you to change course!”

Ling chose to lean against the wall, arms crossed, and observe what was bound to be a disaster scene.

“Actually, someone did.” Iroh intervened, saving the captain from Zuko’s tirade. “I assure you that it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.” Iroh sagely explained.

“Is it something to do with the Avatar?” Zuko asked, now looking hopeful.

“Even more urgent.” Iroh continued and Ling knew the ending was going to be something that Zuko would find unimportant and vexing. She briefly thought about slipping out unseen. “It seems, I-I’ve lost my lotus tile.” Iroh explained as if he were a boy again and his girlfriend just broke up with him. His eyes were all teary as he looked up at Zuko.

Zuko, now looking thoroughly confused, dumbly reiterated, “A lotus tile?”

“For my pai sho game.” Iroh explained. “Most people think that the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.” Ling nodded her head to this though no one was paying her any mind. She had lost quite a few games against this man and knew his attachment for the piece.

“You changed our course for a _stupid_ lotus tile?” Zuko’s disbelieving tone turned incredulous and Ling braced herself. As did the others in the room.

Iroh rested an elbow on the game set and leaned in so as to emphasize what he was going to say. “See, you, like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to talk to the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they’ll have a lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life.” Iroh exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Zuko, on the other hand, looked as if he were about to explode and he did just that by releasing a gout of flame from his mouth and covering the whole cabin with heat. Ling managed to shield the non-bending crewmembers from the heat, though it wasn’t as bad as she had thought it was going to be. “I am lucky to have such an understanding nephew.” Iroh happily said with a cheeky grin in place. Ling wanted to smack her head against a wall. Now, Zuko was going to be in a bad mood all day.

Ling turned to Iroh. **_“Just promise me you won’t get caught by earth-benders again because I really don’t feel like trekking across rugged terrain only to find you half-naked again.”_**

Iroh let out a boisterous laugh and said, “You have my word, although, I don’t think the earth-benders will honor that.” He laughed again and smacked his hand on the ground.

“She’s right, uncle. You need to be more careful this time and you are forbidden from going to any hot springs at this new port!” Zuko commanded, but they all knew that Iroh did what he wanted and Zuko’s command had fallen on deaf ears. If the man found any sort of hot spring or pool, he wouldn’t even think twice about getting in.

“By the way, we will be at the port within the hour.” Iroh said happily and turned back to his game. Ling took her leave and was followed by Zuko muttering about how his uncle had planned this.

**_“Well, he hasn’t been shopping in a few weeks and you know how he gets. Besides, I’m sure we don’t want to go through another Li Hao again, do we?”_** Ling asked and Zuko shivered.

“No, never again. I’ll let him have this shopping trip but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” Zuko told her through a clenched jaw. General Iroh had moped about his missed shopping trip for two and a half weeks and drove everyone crazy during that time. That was the only time Zuko and Ling had conspired together to prank Iroh by putting salt in his tea, but had been found out and had had to do lunges across the deck of the ship.

**_“Of course, your Highness.”_** Ling signed with a flourish.

“How long has it been since you’ve called me that?”

**_“I don’t know, but don’t get used to it.”_** Ling signed, with a challenge glinting in her eyes.

“Beware when I’m Fire Lord then.” Zuko said with a grin and they both walked back out to the deck in a comfortable silence.

**_“Your, Majestic-ness.”_**

“It’s Majesty.”

**_“I know what I said.”_**

Zuko rolled his eyes as a small smile played about his lips. Something gripped her chest and she quickly turned on her heel to whatever and wherever her next destination was.

*********

She was smiling to herself as she showered and pulled on her usually clothes and weapons. She shook herself as she realized this. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? Maybe her restless night was making her delirious. Yes. That was it. She was delirious from lack of sleep.

She hoped this shopping trip was short but knowing the old man, it was not going to be likely. She was standing on the deck waiting for the two royals to come out as the port came into view.

_Dear Spirits, how long does it take these men to get ready?_ She and some of the crew had been waiting for ten minutes now _._ She shook her head and opted to sit on the railing of the deck, looking out into the vast beyond of ocean in front of her.

Iroh, in a new and non-singed robe and armor, came out first looking incredibly happy. Zuko, dressed in his usual armor, followed looking incredibly annoyed. It was almost comical.

Maybe they’d had a discussion where Zuko had demanded something of his uncle, but, like earlier, his uncle hadn’t listened and ignored his nephew until Zuko gave in. It was entirely plausible since she’d given up trying to count the times that this had happened.

She inhaled deeply, smelling the briny breeze to center herself as she closed her eyes. “It’s dangerous if you sit on the railing like that, you know. One small little bump and you could fall overboard and I really don’t feel like fishing anyone out of the sea today.” She opened her eyes and saw Zuko standing in front of her with a frown on his face but no malice had been inflected in his tone.

She jumped down and leaned against the side of the ship trying to act nonchalant. **_“I know how to swim. Besides, I’ve gotten out of worst scrapes.”_** She shrugged and turned back to the sea.

“What do you mean by that?” She froze. They had an unspoken agreement that they didn’t talk about things like this for either person. Why did he suddenly want to know?

She turned back to him and stiffly signed, **_“Nothing that killed me.”_**

Zuko snorted. “You’re probably right. Just be careful from now on, please.” Ling couldn’t believe that he was actually saying that to her: please. He only said it when he was serious about something and all she could do was nod her consent.

**_"Probably? And I’m always careful.”_ **

Zuko gave her a look like he didn’t quite believe her. “Right.” He shrugged as he continued. “yeah. You could be the living dead walking around since you’re mostly covered head to toe. For all we know, you could have rotting limbs or something.”

It was Ling’s turn to snort. **_“You have a wild imagination, prince.”_**

With that he turned on his heal and went on to tell his uncle that he only had an hour and then they would leave, “whether they have the stupid lotus tile or not”. Ling smiled at their banter and someone gave the shout that they were about to dock at the port and she left the side of the ship to go join the others.

Iroh smiled and nodded while Zuko reminded him to not be anywhere by himself and always have an escort of some kind.

“But, my nephew, what if I want you to be my escort? It couldn’t hurt to spend some quality time with your uncle, now could it?” Iroh asked innocently but Ling knew this ploy well.

Zuko’s eye twitched and he practically growled, “I do not wish to be dragged to every shop at this port, whether it be for tea or for the stupid lotus tile.”

Iroh slapped his fist into his hand like he had just remembered something and exclaimed, “That’s another thing that I forgot! Tea. Oh, how could I forget _that_?” Zuko slapped his palm against his forehead and dragged his hand down his face.

**_“That one is all on you.”_** Ling signed trying to make it seem like she wasn’t laughing at the prince and he just growled an exasperated “shut up” and Ling let out an unladylike snort causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow at her and Iroh to chuckle to himself. Neither one of the men commented as they waited for the ramp to lower.

Out of the corner of her eye Ling could see that Iroh was about to burst from the sheer prospect of shopping and he very nearly skipped down the ramp. _This is going to take longer than an hour,_ she mentally groaned. She hated shopping. Land? Yes. Shopping? No.

The port wasn’t very big and she didn’t see any sort of village within the radius of it and believed it to be just a quick stopping point for sailors or people like General Iroh. Iroh immediately went his own way with Zuko shouting at him to be back in an hour but Iroh ignored him until Zuko gave up. The act had garnered some attention but one look from Zuko and the locals continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened. Zuko could be menacing when he wanted to be.

She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and raise an eyebrow at her. **_“I need a new wet stone. I can get it myself if you want to stay here and question the locals about the Avatar.”_** She turned to go but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“No, it’s okay, we can ask people on the way. Besides I don’t think that there are many people here who are not up to date about the happenings in the world.”

**_“You’d be surprised at who knows what around a place like this.”_ **

“Let’s just go get your wet stone, shall we? I feel like I’m going to have a headache by the end of today.” Zuko gave an exasperated sigh and Ling was sure that if he had more hair than his shaved pony-tail, he’d be raking his fingers through it or ripping it out. Or both.

They started towards the booths and stalls and Ling kept an eye out for anyone who would try anything with them, the port had her senses on high alert. There was something about it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

She finally eyed a stall that had weapons and wet stones. She grabbed Zuko by the sleeve of his elbow and led him over to it.

She peered over the wet stones and knives. She looked up only when she heard an old raspy voice speak to her. “How may I be of service t’ya, honey?” The man was middle aged, didn’t have any hair, and was wearing clothes that looked to be on their last thread. He didn’t smell all that great either but Ling ignored it. She’d seen worse.

Zuko, on the other, was leaning as far away from the stall as possible but if the man noticed, he didn’t say anything about it.

**_“I’m looking for a wet stone.”_** She signed and Zuko translated for her.

“Ah, then ya ‘ave a good eye, girly. As ya can see I ‘ave only the finest wet stones in this here port.” He stated without missing a beat and in a sweeping gesture, indicated the stones.

Ling peered over the wet stones again and ran her hand along some of them until she finally landed on the one that she liked and asked how much it was. “For ya, girly, I’ll give it to ya for only twenty silver pieces and a peek behind that mask o’yers.”

Ling reached into her small money purse and took out a gold coin, flipped it to the stall owner, swiped the wet stone, and shoved it into her small shoulder pack along with her money purse. **_“You can keep the change.”_** She turned and made to leave but the vendor wasn’t having it.

“Aw, come on girly, just one little peek.” Before the man could even snag her collar, she whipped her body to the right and grabbed the man’s wrist twisting it. He landed on top of his wet stone collection with a loud thud. She pulled a small knife out from her thigh and held it to his throat. “Yer crazy, girly!” Ling bent his arm until the man cried out in pain and she let him go before she slipped the knife back into her clothes.

**_“Just remember this next time you want to touch something that isn’t yours. And you better hope I don’t ever see you in the future because if I do, you won’t be able to walk away with just a sprained shoulder. I might consider taking your fingers or even your hand next time.”_** This time, when she turned to leave, the man didn’t try to stop her.

Zuko had translated for her but it had been a distracted translation. Ling hadn’t let her temper get the best of her in a while. She could be brutal when she wanted to be. It seemed that it served as a reminder to Zuko what she was capable of because he was staring at her in shock and fascination, and maybe a little fear, as she looked back to see if he was coming.

Zuko caught up with her a few seconds later but didn’t say anything about what had just transpired between her and the merchant. She wouldn’t indulge his curiosity.

*********

The rest of the day went by in a pleasant atmosphere. Ling and Zuko were able to avoid the topic of her mask and passed the day in conversation about how much General Iroh would most likely buy/spend or how much time they had already spent and how they still could not find him. Zuko promised threats that Ling knew weren’t going to happen but let him run his rant, seeing as his uncle liked to vex him every now and then. She could see that Zuko loved his uncle like no other and it had been made all the clearer when he had dropped everything to rescue him all those days ago.

They finally found Iroh supervising some of the crewmembers in loading a plethora of items onto the ship and going back to get more. A vein throbbed dangerously in Zuko’s forehead as he marched up to his uncle demanding to know just how many items the elder had purchased and how much it all had cost. Ling begrudgingly walked over as Zuko decided to just accept it and stand by his uncle’s side while he fumed.

“I’ve checked all the shops on this pier.” Iroh broke the silence sullenly. “Not a single lotus tile in the entire marketplace!”

“It’s good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for _everyone_!” Zuko’s voice rose as he turned to his uncle and glared at the old man.

Not being affected Iroh proudly said, “Quite the contrary. I always say that the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren’t looking for-at a great bargain!” He seemed exceptionally proud of himself as a tsungi horn passed by.

“You bought a tsungi horn?” Zuko asked in disbelief and Ling’s own eyebrows went up at that. Hardly anyone liked the tsungi horn. Even those who learned how to play it! One had to know how to play it just right or it made a terrible sound.

“For music night on the ship.” Iroh said as if he were discussing the weather. He folded his hands into his sleeves, looking as if he were completely innocent. “If we only had some woodwinds.” He added thoughtfully before turning towards the ship. Zuko and Ling went to follow but Iroh wasn’t done shopping and passed the ship, only to point to another ship and exclaim that it looked promising. Zuko slapped his forehead and Ling hung her head. She’d had enough of shopping for at least a month. This had to be some sort of divine punishment for hunting the Avatar.

They followed Iroh onto the traders’ ship and took a look around. There were so many valuable things from around the world to know that these “traders” were pirates. She wasn’t worried as long as the other two cooperated and by other two, she mainly meant Zuko.

“Oh! That is handsome!” She looked over at what General Iroh was looking at and cringed. A dark stone idol with rubies for eyes and a necklace. Its teeth were barred in a both threatening and terrified expression. It was small, about a foot and a half of pure ugliness. It was hideous and Zuko seemed to think so too with the look of disgust on his face. “Wouldn’t it look magnificent in the galley?” She nor Zuko thought so.

She really hoped he didn’t buy it.

While Iroh had been fawning over the ugly and creepy idol, a heavily tanned, lean man had walked in and was now talking to who she figured was the Captain. She was pretty sure he was the one with the ridiculous hat and reptile bird and gray hair. _Possibly a crew member,_ she thought to herself and she was proven right when the man made a comment about losing a water tribe girl and a little bald monk. _That could only mean that their close by. Crap!_ She really did not want to chase the Avatar right now. She only wanted to sleep! Was that too much to ask?

Unfortunately, when anything about the Avatar came up Zuko had supernatural hearing and immediately cut into the two pirates’ conversation. “This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?”

“Why? Do you know him?” The Captain asked. It was hard to gauge whether or not this man was suspicious or truly curious about the whole thing.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I’m hunting him.” Zuko said smoothly. “How about a deal and a trade?” He was leaning on the counter with an air of importance enveloping him. His _princely_ mode engaged now.

“Keep talking.” The pirate now had a sly grin in place, as did his subordinate.

“I help you get the scroll and you help me capture the ‘little bald monk’?” Zuko reasoned and the pirates took the bait. _If only they knew that the “little bald monk” was the Avatar,_ Ling let the thought slide, knowing that nothing good would come of it.

“Very well.” They were grinning madly, likely thinking of betraying Zuko in the end.

Ling didn’t pay attention after that but knew that she would, unfortunately, be hunting the Avatar tonight, which meant another sleepless night.

This was going to be a headache.

***********

Zuko and the pirate captain, whose name she didn’t care about, had walked together to their own ship and made preparations to take the small-boat out on a river leading inland. Both trying to seem at ease with the arrangement made between them but one could cut the tension with a knife. It was only a matter of time before the pirates would try to rob them or take their ship or both. Everyone was prepared for it. They needn’t say anything because when a group of people live on a ship with the same people for as long as they have, the group develops its own unspoken language.

In this case, it served them well.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, the pirates had also opted to bring their own ship as well since it was small enough to fit in the river without any worries of it getting stuck on the bottom. It was unfortunate for Ling’s group because it meant that the pirates could make a quick getaway should they see fit to turn tail and run or something or other.

Zuko, Ling, and the pirate captain were on the small-boat. General Iroh, the pirate crew, and a few soldiers were on the pirate ship and last she heard; Iroh was trying to teach the pirates pai sho. _A wasted effort with this lot,_ she thought cynically. She was on top of the roof of the small-boat keeping a lookout throughout the woods while Zuko and the captain searched the shores.

Finding and hearing nothing Ling stood up and gracefully jumped off of the roof and landed right next to Zuko who didn’t even flinch. The pirate captain on the other hand, nearly jumped out of his skin. Zuko looked at her and asked her if she had seen anything. **_“Nope, but you know, I once marauded as a pirate for six months. It was pretty fun for the moment.”_** The look of surprise that flitted across his face almost made Ling laugh out loud. His eyes had grown wide as saucers but he quickly covered up his shock with a cough before she began to sign again. **_“I’ll let you guess which one I was.”_** She let a smirk overtake her face as she looked up at Zuko. Zuko, on the other hand, looked as if he had no idea what to say and was only able to shake himself when the pirate captain asked what she had said.

Zuko cleared his throat again as he said, “She said that so far, there has been nothing, not even a sound of someone playing in the woods or even in the water.” Ling applauded him behind the captain’s back.

“I see. Shouldn’t we stop to search the woods?” The captain asked almost sounding bored.

“We don’t need to stop.” Zuko said quickly. “They stole a water bending scroll, right?” The captain begrudgingly nodded. “Then they’ll be on the water.” The captain grunted his assent.

Ling sincerely hoped there wouldn’t be a fight for the Avatar tonight. She just wanted to sleep!

It was nearing nightfall and still no sign of them. Ling suggested that now would be the time to search the woods but Zuko was resilient and chose only the water. It had been a lost cause to begin with. She just hoped that the Avatar and his friends had already gotten away but that hope was squashed a few minutes later when she heard a girl’s voice yelling about a water bending scroll on the riverbank. Zuko and the captain seemed to have heard it and made a signal to go ashore.

The moon was a crescent tonight but still gave off enough light for everyone to see where they were going. The pirates quickly and quietly jumped ashore, followed by Zuko, Ling, and everyone else, before they went to scout out where the girl’s voice had come from. It wasn’t too hard to find her since they had circled around to both sides of a bush that had blocked the sight of her but not the noise she was making.

The water-bender let out a gasp before she moved to run away but got caught by one of the big burly pirates only to nearly drown him with her water-bending. Zuko was fast enough to run out of their hiding place and grab her hands, effectively nullifying her abilities.

She didn’t know why but when Zuko told the girl, “I’ll save you from the pirates.” as he held her close, Ling couldn’t identify the unbidden and unknown emotion that welled up inside of her. She dismissed it at the moment and decided to focus on the task at hand: try to help Zuko _and_ the Avatar get out of this mess alive. “Ling! I need your help.” Zuko called over to her and she casually strolled out of her spot and asked what he needed. “Make sure she doesn’t have any weapons.” She searched the girl, Katara, she finally remembered her name, and confirmed that there was nothing on her. Zuko proceeded to tie her to a tree.

The girl defiantly glared at them all, never letting her chin drop and staring down her nose at them. Ling had to applaud her for her bravery. Here was this small-ish Water Tribe girl who had never traveled outside of the South Pole, staring down both Fire Nation soldiers and pirates. Ling wondered how she managed to dredge up that kind of courage.

Ling shook herself of thoughts of admiration for the girl as Zuko took a step toward Katara.

“Tell me where he is and I won’t hurt you or your brother.” Zuko told her as he came up to her.

“Go jump in the river!” She spat. _Girls’ got guts._ Wait, was she actually admiring this girl right now? _Get it together, girl!_ Ling scolded herself.

Zuko tried a different approach, one that Ling wanted to kill him for. “Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I’ve lost.” He was now circling her and the girl looked as if she didn’t care to know what he was talking about. “My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost.” It took all of Ling’s willpower to not jump into the conversation. For what reason and what she would say, she didn’t know. She _really_ needed a good night’s sleep when this was all over and done. Perhaps it was lack of sleep that was causing her to feel this way. Yes, that had to be it. 

He pulled out the girl’s necklace and immediately her brave façade dropped as she tried to lunge toward the piece of jewelry.

“My mother’s necklace!” she exclaimed in shock and desperation. “How did you get that?”

Zuko was now back next to Ling and turned to face their captive. “I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re wondering. Tell me where he is.” He demanded.

“No!” Was all the girl said and just like that, her defiance was back.

The pirate captain stepped forward and Ling took a defensive stance. He ignored her. “Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!” He angrily yelled and took a threatening step towards them.

Zuko took out the scroll from the back of his sash and held a flaming hand under it. “I wonder how much money this is worth. Don’t you, Ling?” She shrugged and made the gesture for him to burn it. The pirates gasped in horror, all reaching out to try to grab the scroll from too far away. “A lot apparently.” He looked absolutely wicked to Ling in this moment and she briefly wondered if everyone thought the same. “Now, you help me find what I want. You’ll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here.” Zuko commanded and the pirates walked towards the woods to do his bidding. “Ling, keep an eye on them when they return, I don’t trust them.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a look that said, “duh”. It was only when the pirates left, did she shift into a relaxed stance.

***********

“How can you do this?” Katara asked when everyone had disappeared into the woods. “How can you just stand there and do nothing?” Ling rolled her eyes and ignored her. Ignoring her was easier than trying to explain something that she might not understand.

“How can you help us and then do _this_?” Katara whispered harshly. “How can you let them take Aang?”

Ling let out a harsh sigh and stomped up to the tree in which Katara was tied to. She made sure no one was near when she leaned in close to the other girl. “If you don’t shut up, I will shove a gag in your mouth. Don’t act as if you know me, girl! I never said I would let them take the Avatar. Why do you think I’m here, hm? There are reasons as to why I’m here that you are not privy to. Right now, this is the best way I can help you. Understand?” Ling stepped back as she finished her tirade. She felt slightly bad for being so harsh but not enough to apologize.

Katara stood motionless until she begrudgingly nodded and didn’t say another word.

***********

Sunrise had come when the pirates finally drifted back to the landing site with the Avatar and the girl’s brother in tow. “Nice work.” Was all Zuko said before moving to make the trade. It seemed as if the beach had been subconsciously divided in half with the pirates on one side and Zuko, Ling, General Iroh, and a few soldiers, on the other side.

“Aang, this is all my fault.” Katara began, her voice breaking. _Is she going to cry?_ _Spirits, help me. All I want to do is go back to the ship and sleep in peace! Is that too much to ask? I’ve dealt with enough today-tonight, haven’t I?_

The little monk’s concern was written all over his face. “No Katara, it isn’t.” Was all he said in return.

General Iroh decided to put his two coppers in and said, “Yeah, it kind of is.” Ling nodded in agreement. The girl just gave them a scathing look but said and did nothing.

“Give me the boy.” Zuko threateningly demanded as his hand reached back around to the scroll.

“You give us the scroll.” The pirate returned as he tightened his hold on the Avatar.

“You’re really going to hand over the Avatar for some stupid piece of parchment?” The girl’s brother asked in disbelief.

_There goes our lotus tile,_ Ling inwardly groaned.

“Don’t listen to him! He’s trying to turn us against each other!” Zuko explained but they had already been on shaky grounds since Zuko threatened to burn the scroll. The kid’s idea worked as Ling could see the thoughtful expression on the captain’s face. This was not going to end well.

This was going to end in a fight.

“Your friend is the Avatar.” More of a question than a statement of disbelief from the pirate captain.

“Sure is, and I’ll bet he’ll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll.” The boy, Sokka, had slyly sidled up to the captain even with restraints on him and Ling knew that he was controlling this man like a puppet.

This, of course, made Zuko furious. “You shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!” Ling narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw at that word: peasant. She hated it and she fixed Zuko with a glare and he slightly tilted his head in her direction as a sign of saying that it wasn’t directed at her. She was the only one, besides his uncle, to know what that meant.

The Avatar stepped forward and agreed that the Banshee Boy should keep his mouth shut but his friend wasn’t having any of it. “I’m just saying,” he drawled, “it’s bad business sense. Just imagine how much the _Fire Lord_ will pay for the _Avatar_.” The kid now had _all_ the pirates enraptured in what he was saying. “You guys would be set for life!” He promised and Ling didn’t doubt it.

The pirate captain seemed to have made up his mind since he told them to keep the scroll and explained how they could buy a hundred more with the reward money and started to walk away.

“You’ll regret breaking a deal with me!” Zuke threatened, but they paid him no heed. The fight was started by Zuko and two soldiers, who sent a wave of fire at the pirates retreating backs.

A pirate whom Ling believed to be the first mate dodged the blast and ran towards them while throwing various smoke bombs all around. Mostly everyone was blinded as to what was going on but Ling had a secret: she remembered where everyone had been standing when the smoke bombs obscured her vision and she did her best to predict where everyone would end up. Sometimes she was right and other times, she was wrong. She only had to dodge a few to get to her goal: the Water Tribe girl. Katara was still tied to a tree and struggling against her bonds to no avail. Ling touched her arm to alert her of her presence and before the girl could yell Ling slapped a hand over her mouth as she took out a dagger with her other. “Shut up, I’m trying to help you. As I said earlier, this is the best I can do at the moment.” She whispered sharply and the girl’s eyes widened a fraction but she nodded. Ling took her hand away. “Don’t let anyone know that I can speak. You can trust me. Ask the Avatar about it but before you do, just go and act like that lemur set you free, understand?” She managed to say with a single breath and cut through the rope. The girl didn’t hesitate the second she was free and Ling muttered a ‘you’re welcome’ before Ling, herself, ran to where the fighting was taking place, only to be swallowed up by smoke once again.

It was a shock to her that she had run into the middle of the first mate and Zuko fighting each other. Both her and Zuko where bodily thrown out by the first mate, by way of a small ball and chain. Ling rolled her eyes as Zuko tucked the scroll into the back of his sash. She sensed someone coming up behind them and grabbed Zuko by his shoulder guards and swiveled him out of the way just in time to miss the captain’s sword. He nodded his thanks and they turned to face him.

Zuko charged first and Ling held herself back, knowing that at the moment she would just be in the way. She turned to do battle with one of the other pirates. He wasn’t much of an opponent as she easily blasted him into the river before turning to watch Zuko’s back.

Zuko unleashed a burst of fire while the captain thrust his sword at him and both dodged the other’s blow. They managed to get a hold of the other but Zuko lost focus when a whip wrapped around the scroll and snatched it away from him. Ling chased after it knowing that she wasn’t needed here and decided to stop after the reptilian bird and the lemur dropped it in the small smokescreen. It was of no interest to her. Let the lemur have it.

She doubled back to Zuko just in time to see General Iroh step in and berate the two. “Are you so busy fighting that you cannot see that your own ship has set sail!” General Iroh yelled at the pirate captain.

Zuko turned to his uncle and exclaimed, “We have no time for your proverbs, uncle!”

“It’s no proverb.” He pointed to the pirate ship that was sailing down the river without its usual inhabitants.

The pirate captain’s face was one of shock and disbelief. “Bleeding hog monkeys!” He exclaimed as he called the members of his crew that were still on land to chase down the ship.

Zuko pointed and laughed while the captain ran to try to catch his ship until he saw the rest of the pirate crew had stolen his small-boat in order to chase down their own ship.

“Hmm…Maybe it should be a proverb. What do you think, Ling?” General Iroh asked, turning to her as they watched the scene unfold with disinterest but slight bemusement.

****

**_“I think it would be a good one to live by.”_** She agreed. Zuko yelled at them to chase down the boat with him and they hurried to his side. It was no use as they caught up to it just in time to see it go over the falls and onto the rocks below. _Now we have to trek our whole way back to the ship,_ Ling lamented, _today is just not my day_.

“My boat!” Zuko yelled. They all knew that they would have to just scrap it if it was as bad as it sounded when it hit the rocks. Ling imagined what it would be like if a human had fallen over the falls. _Dead on arrival,_ she affirmed to herself. Zuko hung his head as he bemoaned the fact that they would have to walk back to their ship that was at least few hours away. Ling massaged her temples.

“Hehe, Prince Zuko…” Iroh started with an innocent kind of laughter. _Oh no._ Ling knew that tone and nothing good ever came with it when Iroh was talking to Zuko. “You’re really going to get a kick out of this, the lotus tile was in my sleeve the _whole_ time!” Iroh jovially held out the tile for all to see. _So, it was a ruse,_ Ling smacked her forehead with her hand. Zuko, on the other hand, snatched the game piece out of his uncle’s grasp and threw it, hitting the pirate’s first mate in the head. **_“Ten points for the first mate.”_** Ling signed blandly and Zuko just glared at her. _Should’ve known._

With that, they started the downward climb to see if anything was left of the small boat.

_When will this day be over?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and leave a comment :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for being patient. You are all really the best! *insert hug emoji because I'm on my computer*. Here is another chapter for all you lovely people! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 10

They were able to fish their small-boat out of the river with the help of some of the rhinos from the ship after Ling had to run back to fetch them. By the time they did, the Avatar was long gone and the pirates had fled. Luckily though, the small-boat wasn’t as damaged as they had thought it would be and they were able to mostly repair it on the spot, though, even this took a few hours. All other repairs would have to be done on the ship but for now they were able to paddle it back to their ship.

Ling had advised that they don’t try to start the engine in case that had been damaged beyond what they could see and she particularly want to go out in a ball of fire.

It was a _long_ paddle back. Ling was pretty sure she’d fallen asleep while paddling a few times. She was also sure that a few of the others had done the same.

Iroh had gone with the team of rhinos back to the ship and Ling and Zuko were in charge of the small-boat. Iroh had said something about how he was a frail old man while Ling and Zuko and even some of the soldiers had looked at each other in annoyance. The old man was smarter and stronger than he portrayed himself to be.

As they paddled back, Zuko kept an eye out for the pirates behind them while Ling kept a lookout for the pirates or anyone else in front of them. When the ship came into view everyone, all six, breathed a sigh of relief. Iroh had most likely beaten them unless he found another shop that was open this late but that thought was dismissed when Iroh walked to the ledge and began waving enthusiastically at them. Too enthusiastically for the time of day as well as the amount of time they had been awake. Zuko, who had finally but not completely relaxed, blew out a rush of air that Ling took as an exasperated chuckle. She only rolled her eyes.

After they secured the small-boat and had the engineer down in the hold, they met General Iroh on the deck to talk about what their next move would be. Iroh had taken the liberty of setting up a table with a tea pot and two cups and three cushions around it, one of which was already occupied by the old General himself, with his back to the door from which they came. Iroh didn’t move nor did he say anything as they made their way over to him. Ling took the seat to Iroh’s left and Zuko took the one in front of Iroh. The old man silently poured some tea for Zuko and they all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a time.

She just wanted to sleep! Can’t the universe just grant her that small request? She thought about falling asleep right here and now but doing that would lead her to be teased by the other crewmembers until someone else did something embarrassing and they forgot about her incident. She wasn’t willing to risk it.

Ling didn’t know what to say or do and so she just fixed her eyes on the table waiting for someone to break the awkward silence that was filling and thickening the air around them. Iroh, as usual, was the one to break it. “So, my dear, I hear that you marauded as a pirate for six months a few years back.” _Is this what this is about? They couldn’t have found a better time to ask her this, when she wasn’t at the end of her rope?_ She nodded her head and shot a look at Zuko who determinedly kept his eyes on his uncle. She was going to kill him. “Which one were you?”

**_“Lady Dragon.”_** Was all she signed and Iroh and Zuko both nodded.

“As long as you never targeted any Fire Nation ships then all is forgiven.” Iroh told her sagely.

Ling blinked a few times and looked at him as if he had just grown another head. Iroh must’ve taken that as her asking, ‘ _What in the material world are you thinking?_ ’

“The Lady Dragon only targeted Earth Kingdom ships, did she not?” Ling nodded. “So technically, she was an ally of the Fire Nation at the time.” That was true but what they probably didn’t think about is that no Fire Nation ships sailed those waters until she quit being a pirate but she wasn’t going to tell them that.

**_“I get it. Since I was technically a Fire Nation ally then I don’t have to worry about any repercussions from said nation.”_** She was surprised that they saw it like that but she wasn’t going to argue about it. It’d be stupid of her.

Iroh nodded affirmation to her statement but narrowed his eyes as he began to speak again. “But there is one now who is marauding under the same name and attacking Fire Nation ships now. Would you mind clearing that up for me?” There was something in his expression that Ling felt had a secret meaning. Maybe she was imagining things. She was _very_ tired and didn’t have time to analyze every little movement the old man made.

**_“My old crew. When I left, I told them to do what they want. Looks like they took that advice to the fullest. I have no power over what they do now.”_** She told him with a shrug. It was a lie but she wasn’t stupid enough to own up to the truth.

Iroh stroked his beard in thoughtful contemplation before he nodded.

“Yes, yes.” Zuko cut in and Iroh gave him a pointed look along with Ling. “It’s all well and good but the Avatar got away. Again. We need to catch up and capture him!” He got up and turned to the ladder that would lead up to where the captain was and barked up orders for ‘full speed ahead’.

Iroh shook his head and blew out a sigh and Ling placed her hand upon his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, hoping it would comfort him. “You must forgive my nephew. He has this thing in his head-”

**_“Say no more, sir. It’s alright, I am already accustomed to his mood swings. Capturing the Avatar means he goes home and who wouldn’t want that.”_** She gives him a smile with her mask on but knows that he can see it.

The vice in her chest tightens ever so slightly as she looks to where Zuko was disappearing into the ship for a late dinner. Iroh followed a short bit after but she stayed to watch the moon traverse the sky before heading in, herself.

***********

She lay in her bed but couldn’t sleep. One thing kept her mind busy and that was when Zuko had told the Water Tribe girl that he needed the Avatar to restore his honor. What had Ozai deemed so impudent in Zuko that he had banished his son on a lost cause before they ever knew the Avatar had survived? Zuko nor Iroh had ever said much on the matter and no one had ever really asked, because who truly would and survive to tell the tale?

Ling was curious but her friendship with Zuko was tenuous at best and one false move from either of them could bring the small amount of trust crumbling into the abyss, never to be seen again. She knew that if she were to ask and if Zuko were to really tell her, she would have to share her own history that he was curious about. She’d rather jump ship and swim for her life. That was a topic that could possibly see her to her death. She wondered if Zuko felt even a modicum of that and knew that she would never be able to answer him. She wouldn’t put that on him. Not when he already had so much on his shoulders.

She would not be one more burden.

She finally fell asleep when the events of the day and night before finally caught up to her racing mind and for once, she didn’t have a nightmare but just dreamed about an in-between world where nothing mattered.

Where all she did was float in a never-ending void without anything to tether her.

**********

She could tell before she even opened her eyes that it was going to be a bad day. She hadn’t slept well the night before and ended up waking up feeling as if she hadn’t slept in a month. The noise of some members of the crew walking the halls and carrying on is what had stirred her from her slumber.

Her breakfast was a bland mixture in her mouth and she was barely able to force it down with the water provided. Her body still ached and protested movement from helping the crew fish the small-boat out and helping the engineer to repair it the day before. Zuko had brushed past her without a word, increasing her already terrible day with his terrible mood.

It had been a day and a half since they had lost the Avatar and Zuko had been in a dogged rage ever since. She had managed to stay out of it for the most part but eventually she knew Zuko would say or do something to make her mad and retaliate and then they would both be punished and she hoped to the Spirits it wouldn’t be lunges or hot squats, again. She sent a small plea to the Spirits as she climbed the tower and dwelled on where her life had taken her so far.

Iroh had been right, she was the closest thing that Zuko had to a friend and vice versa for her. But they were using the other for their own gain. She didn’t even know how real friends, like the Avatar and his friends, acted towards each other. She could tell that they were more comfortable with how they often complained and yelled at each other whenever she encountered them. That and how they seemed to trust each other with the utmost faith, especially when the Water Tribe boy had told the pirates that Aang was the Avatar. It baffled her, the trust they had for one another.

She glanced down when she heard the metal door groan open and watched as Zuko walked over to the telescope without a word. He knew she was up there but they both knew it was best not to talk at the moment. The door groaned again and this time General Iroh stepped out into the daylight. Ling decided that she was too curious to sit up on her tower while the other two were on the platform. As she landed, she could tell something was…off. The General’s posture was braced, but not for a fight. Something else was bothering him and before she could dwell on it more, the old man took a step towards his nephew.

He dramatically inhaled the air and said, “There is a storm coming. A big one.” Ling looked to the horizon all around them but saw no such thing. There was not a cloud in the sky and yet, she felt as if the old man spoke true. This wasn’t another diversion of his to make them go to a market. His tone, his posture, they indicated that the old man was right or he truly believed that there was a storm beyond the horizon.

Zuko on the other hand was not convinced. “You’re out of your mind, Uncle.” Zuko said as he made his way to the General. His body language wasn’t threatening, just surprised and confused over his uncle’s words. “The weather’s perfect. There’s not a cloud in sight.” He gestured to the horizon where there truly was _not_ a cloud in sight. At all.

“A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.” Iroh told his nephew staunchly. It wasn’t really a suggestion.

“We know the Avatar is traveling _northward_ , so we will do the same.” Zuko said, just as committed as he was the first time he iterated his decision. He crossed his arms behind his back like a military man and Iroh turned to face him, a worried look on his face.

“Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew.” Iroh chastened his nephew. Ling wondered what this great man would have done if Zuko hadn’t been his Prince or his nephew. Would he have thrown him in the brig or completely ignored him as he turned the ship south-west?

**_“Your uncle is right, you know. He’s sailed the seas longer than we have been alive. It would be wise to do what he says.”_** Ling finally jumped into the conversation trying to persuade Zuko to do the right thing. Alas, that had fallen on deaf ears, so to speak.

Zuko looked at them both, a stern expression affixed on his face. “The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” It was only after his little outburst that they all saw that Lieutenant Jee had heard him. Zuko didn’t faulter in his conviction but he did straighten and produced a neutral mask when the Lieutenant raised an eyebrow at him. “Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual’s safety.” Zuko practically growled at the Lieutenant then stalked off into the tower.

Iroh, who had quietly walked up to Jee with Ling in tow said, “He doesn’t mean that. He’s…just all worked up.” Jee was not convinced. She didn’t blame him because she didn’t fully believe Iroh either.

Everyone who knew Zuko knew he had a head harder than the steel haul of any Fire Nation ship. She just hoped he didn’t get them all killed in the end.

Ling sighed and turned away from the two men talking about whatever it was they were discussing and left them to it. She followed Zuko’s trail into the tower, imagining what it would be like to yank on his ponytail and make him see reason. But when the smell of food hit her, she was quickly deterred. Perhaps she was stress eating but given the last few days and now today, she deserved it especially after what had just transpired.

She got her food and water and walked back to her room, all the while hoping that Zuko truly didn’t mean what he had said about the crew. She hoped that his stupid pride had gotten in the way and he would fix the fissure between him and Jee, and possibly the crew. She didn’t know what to do with him but sooner or later his pride would be his downfall. _That or his stupid honor that he so desperately wants from_ that man _. Spirits, I really need to meditate. Or sleep. Or both._

She ate her food as fast as she could but didn’t meditate or nap like she planned because as soon as she stepped out of the top of the tower to check out the sky, she saw thick dark blue clouds rolling straight towards them. In that moment she wanted to kill Zuko or throw him overboard, she couldn’t decide. She leaned over the railing and saw that Zuko, Iroh, Lieutenant Jee, and a few other crewmembers that she hardly talked to were down on the deck.

She made her way down before quickly walking over to the group just as Jee, with his arms crossed and glaring at Zuko, said in a voice that sounded like something scraping on concrete, “Huh, looks like your uncle was _right_ about the storm after all. Amazing, isn’t it?” She internally groaned. That was the best way to start a fight. She’d let them fight. She wasn’t going to get involved because that would be stupid.

Iroh, ever the peacemaker, tried to calm everyone down. “Lucky guess.” He shrugged. Everyone knew otherwise.

“Lieutenant!” Zuko snapped. “You better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you.” He said as he jabbed Jee in the chest with two fingers.

“What do _you_ know about respect?!” Jee countered and Ling smacked her forehead while Iroh made a gesture for him not to say another word. The old sailor didn’t listen. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hardworking crew, to your humble bodyguard, to your esteemed uncle, makes it seem like you know _nothing_ about respect!” Now Iroh was the one rubbing his temples and all Ling could only focus on was how the man had called her humble. _That’s a new one,_ she preened before her attention was brought back to reality _._ “You don’t care about anyone but _yourself_! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled _prince_?” Jee spat the word like it was an acrid taste on his tongue. Ling blinked not believing what she just heard, as Iroh smacked his forehead this time. She was sure that the man was about to lose his head.

Zuko, who had been facing away from them and who had also not said a word, slowly turned around and got into a fighting stance. Jee followed suit and soon they inching towards each other. Ling tensed, ready to sidestep them should she need to.

“Easy now.” Iroh said in a low warning tone walking over to the two whose wrists were smoking against the other’s. He grabbed their wrists and lightly shoved the two away from each other but Ling didn’t relax yet, waiting for one of them to bounce back. “Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I’m sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better.” He said in the same tone but with a light, placating smile on his face. Zuko and Jee, however, kept glaring at the other. Jee was the first one to turn away and head back into the ship. Zuko, however, faced the bow.

“I don’t need your help keeping order on my ship!” Zuko bit out.

Ling’s scoff went ignored.

Iroh walked up behind him and laid his hand upon his shoulder and gave Zuko a squeeze which Zuko rudely shoved off. Iroh looked as if someone had just kicked a puppy and Ling wondered if that were true in metaphorical terms. Iroh sighed as he gave his nephew one last look before turning and heading inside the ship before the storm hit.

Zuko and Ling were now on the deck by themselves. She made her way over to him, stopping a few feet from him. She didn’t say a word, she just stood there letting him steam in his anger.

Finally, he turned to her with a pointed look. **_“Thought you might need some company. You want to talk about it?”_** He sighed and shook his head. **_“Just a word of advice, if you keep on this path you will lose all of your allies and before you know it, you’ll turn around only to realize that you’re all alone.”_**

“Like you?” He said bitingly and his eyes went wide, realizing what he just said and that it proved Jee right. Ling squared her shoulders as she turned on her heel, leaving him truly alone on the deck. Her words no longer a premonition.

_Yes. Just like me._

She walked through the door only to meet General Iroh seemingly waiting on her. “I thought you might need some company, my dear.” She nodded her thanks and they walked together until they heard Jee’s voice coming from below and Iroh made the sign that they should hang back for a second.

“I’m sick of taking his orders! I’m tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?” Jee was shouting, waving his arm around exasperatedly. He and two other crew members were down there venting about Zuko and Ling nor Iroh could blame them.

“Do you really want to know?” Iroh said, stepping out of the shadows, startling the men.

“General Iroh!” Jee exclaimed quickly getting to his feet. “We were just-”

“It’s okay.” Iroh cut him off, holding up a hand. “May I join you?”

“Of course, sir.” Jee said quickly.

“Ling, are you coming?” Iroh had turned on the stairs as he asked her this. She didn’t know if he hoped she would or if it was him just being polite.

Jee eyed her with a frightened look and she shook her head, **_“I’m fine back here.”_** She sat down on the steps with her legs dangling over the ramp and an arm wrapped around a support pole. Iroh just nodded and moved over to the group of men and sat down with them.

“Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much.” Iroh said leaning forward. “It was when he still had hair and no scar on his face……”

********

_It was just another regular day at the palace for Iroh. He was heading to the war council meeting in a good mood but knew that it would be squashed when those stingy old men began to open their mouths about strategy and the like. What he didn’t expect was his nephew standing outside of the chamber arguing with the guards posted there._

_“Let me in.” A young Zuko demanded and Iroh hurriedly stepped in._

_“Prince Zuko, what’s wrong?” He said, taking his nephew by the shoulders and spinning him to where they could see the other’s face._

_“I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won’t let me pass.” His nephew’s sentence came out rushed and his voice broke on the last word. A sign that he was well on his way to becoming a man._

_“You’re not missing anything, trust me.” Iroh said, trying to dissuade his nephew. “These meetings are dreadfully_ boring _.”_

_His nephew seemed to have some sort of internal struggle for a moment. “If I’m going to rule this nation one day,” Zuko looked up at Iroh with a bright twinkle in his eyes. “Don’t you think I should start learning as much as I can?” He had ambition, Iroh had to give him that._

_Iroh was at a loss for excuses, plus the fact that Zuko was looking at him as if all of his hope was hanging on him and he sighed. “Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?” Iroh hadn’t known at the time what a grave mistake he had made in letting his beloved nephew go in there. What happened next would be his fault._

_“Thank you, Uncle.” Zuko bowed and they walked through the curtains and into the war room. A huge grin had taken over his nephew’s face. It would soon be wiped off._

_The meeting started and throughout the whole thing Zuko didn’t say a word, like he had promised, until the last plan was revealed. A plan that made Iroh’s stomach turn with shame._

_“The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here.” An old general pointed to a spot on the map with a stick. “A fearsome battalion with their strongest earth-benders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the forty-first division.” He said moving a piece representing the battalion onto the spot where the Earth Kingdom forces were._

_“But the forty-first is entirely new recruits.” Another General spoke up. “How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?” Iroh had honestly wondered the same thing and had almost said as such._

_The general with the stick smirked and Iroh knew he wasn’t going to like this. “I don’t. They’ll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?” The man seemed almost gleeful at how horrendous his strategy was. Iroh’s stomach roiled._

_Before Iroh could stop him, Zuko was on his feet and yelling at the old general. “You can’t sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?” All eyes were narrowed towards Zuko and Iroh knew in that moment that whatever happened to Zuko, there was nothing he could do to reconcile this._

**********

“Zuko was right, you see.” Iroh said, and during the story everyone had subconsciously scooted closer to Iroh. Ling was even on the edge of her seat but refused to get up and she hugged the pole tighter to keep herself in place. Ozai was not one for forgiveness. Or kindness. “But it was not his place to speak out and there were…dire consequences.” Iroh stroked his beard as he had a faraway look in his eyes. It was as if he was reliving that day and perhaps, he was. In that moment, Ling knew that the old man would forever blame himself for what was to come out of this story. The sadness in the old man’s voice made her eyes prick with unshed tears. She quickly rubbed them away.

She had been so curious before, but now she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the rest of it knowing that it had been what led to Zuko’s banishment. One thing was for sure though, she had never thought of Zuko in a pitying way and if she could help it, she would make sure she didn’t at the end of the story. She swore to herself that she wouldn’t treat him differently.

“After Zuko’s outburst in the meeting,” Iroh continued on after he brought his focus back to reality. “The Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko’s challenge of the general was an act of _complete disrespect_ and there was only one way to resolve this.” Iroh looked down and sadness covered his tone again.

“Agni Kai.” Jee supplied and Iroh nodded. “A fire duel.”

Iroh sighed as he continued. “That is right. Zuko looked up on the old general he had insulted and declared he was not afraid, but Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general’s plans but by doing so in the _Fire Lord’s_ war room it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.”

Ling didn’t want to hear any more. She squeezed her eyes shut as her emotions got the best of her. She didn’t want to hear anymore. It was wrong of her to find out this way. Of finding out without Zuko telling her.

She was about to get up and leave when Iroh began again and she found herself riveted to her spot. Unable to move.

**********

_Iroh was horrified at what Zuko had done and his brother was so infuriated that no one could see his face in the flames surrounding his throne. “Prince Zuko!” His voice rang over the crackle of the fire and throughout the whole room. It sounded like that of a volcano erupting. “You have disrespected one of the most highly regarded generals in_ my _war room! You have spoken out of turn. You_ will _have to make this right! You will duel an Agni Kai tomorrow at noon.” The flames were almost licking the ceiling by now._

_Zuko turned to the old general and proclaimed that he was not afraid and would beat the military man and prove that his plan was wrong. The Fire Lord immediately dismissed the meeting and Iroh practically dragged Zuko out by the elbow and didn’t say a word until they were far enough away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears._

_“Zuko, do you realize what you have done?!” Iroh whispered harshly, making Zuko flinch._

_“I’m sorry Uncle but it was just wrong and I couldn’t stand to let all those people die for nothing.” His nephew’s heart was so big._

_“I know, my nephew, but now you have to fight an Agni Kai and you must win. Do you understand?” Iroh took him by both shoulders and looked him dead in the eye._

_“Yes, Uncle.” Zuko sounded defeated and Iroh sent him off to bed so that he would be well rested for the next to come. Iroh, himself however, could not stop thinking about all the possibilities that could happen should Zuko win or lose._

_**********_

_Iroh awoke early and set about to getting his mind in working order and hoped and prayed to all the Spirits that Zuko would win, and if not, that the old general and the Fire Lord would have mercy on him._

_When it came to be about the time that the duel would start, Iroh made his way to the arena. It was nice and had plenty of seating and looked as if it was built just the other day. The stage was on a risen dais and had a trench around it that was about Zuko’s height._

_Zuko walked on first in nothing but loose dark-red pants, armbands, and his shoulder towel. He took the kneeling stance that was part of the opening. When he heard his opponent come in, Zuko turned and Iroh saw him freeze up with a look of absolute horror on his face. His opponent was not the old general as they had been led to believe but Zuko’s father, himself. Zuko immediately fell to his knees and begged his father not to make him do this but his father wasn’t listening. He never would._

_“Please, Father, I only had the Fire Nation’s best at heart. I’m sorry I spoke out of turn!” Zuko pleaded with his head hung, almost touching the ground. This seemed to enrage his father further._

_Fire Lord Ozai looked down upon his son with disgust. “You will fight for your honor!” The combination of his words and tone left no room for Zuko to argue but he did anyways._

_Zuko bowed so low to the ground that his nose was almost touching it. “Please. I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son.” Tears began to trickle down the young boy’s face._

_“Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!” His voice was low and calm but Iroh knew better than that. His brother would not see reason in this. This was the beginning of the end and all Iroh could do was sit there and watch and hate himself for ever allowing Zuko into that room._

_Zuko refused to fight which made his father all the more angrier, if that were even possible. “You will learn_ respect _and_ suffering _will be your teacher!” Iroh looked away but he could hear the fire crackle out from the Fire Lord’s fist and Zuko’s scream of agony as Ozai burned his own son. Iroh had to restrain from screaming out as well. The smell of burnt flesh was everywhere and Iroh was almost sick right there._

_Iroh couldn’t tell if the people and crowd around him were roaring with approval or silent with shock. He couldn’t hear anything except for his beloved nephew screaming again and again and again. It was terrible._

_In this instance, Iroh knew that his nephew’s innocence had been ripped away._

_Everyone cleared out and Iroh had rushed his nephew to the palace doctors but the wound was too deep and Ozai’s fire had cauterized it and all they could do was put a salve on it, bandage it, and hope for the best. They didn’t have a problem with this because the poor boy had passed out from the pain on the way there._

_Would his nephew ever be able to see out of his left eye? They didn’t know. Would his nephew ever smile again? He hoped so but knew that it would probably be a while before that happened. Would he ever stop blaming himself for what had happened? No._

_No, he wouldn’t, he thought as tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat with his unconscious nephew._

********

General Iroh finished his story and everyone was too much in shock to say anything. Ling sat in the dark trying not to curl in on herself because of the immense pain that Zuko must be in constantly. Especially when someone like Zhao brings it up.

She now knew why he was the way he was but she couldn’t find any pleasure in having obtained the knowledge. Ozai had never been a great parent but now, with this knowledge, Ling wanted to kill him herself.

Something wet dripped onto her leg and she reached a hand up to her face only to realize she was crying. She vigorously rubbed at her eyes as she tried to focus on the men in the room.

Jee was the one to break the silence. “I always thought that Prince Zuko was hurt in a training accident.”

“It was no accident.” Iroh said angrily. “After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness and as punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only _then_ , could he return with his honor.”

“So that’s why he’s so obsessed.” Jee spoke the one thought of the whole group, including Ling. She felt that they all understood Zuko a bit more now. “Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.” _Of going home._

“Things will never return to normal.” Iroh corrected and Ling felt as if he were talking about her as well. “But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.” She felt bad but knew that she couldn’t let the Avatar fall into Zuko’s hands no matter what. The Avatar would be caged or killed by Ozai and that wasn’t an option in Ling’s mind. The war needed to end and the Avatar was the key to doing it, it wasn’t just about her anymore. She could see that now and when the time came, she would do what she needed to do. So be it if she died or was, once again, alone with no one to help her. She’d get through it either way.

Before anyone could say another word, a loud _crack_ rocked through the ship. No one had to voice it, for they all knew the ship had been struck by lightning. They all got up and ran to see what had been hit forgetting about their stools and drinks. Ling followed after and they all ran out on the deck meeting Zuko there. One could hardly see anything in the torrential downpour. The rain was a stinging, pounding needle of wetness that drenched them in not even ten seconds. “Where were we hit?” Zuko had to shout to be heard over the roar of the wind and sea.

“I don’t know.” Jee shouted back and everyone was having a hard time keeping their balance with the ship tossing and water spilling over the sides.

“Look!” Iroh yelled and pointed to something on the tower and only when Ling squinted could she see it was a man. It was the Helmsman! Zuko and Jee took off to go help the poor guy while Ling worriedly watched them climb up the _metal_ ladder. “Ling!” Iroh yelled and she turned just in time to see a massive lightning bolt headed their way. It was heading towards the bow of the ship.

She didn’t hesitate when she thrust her own lightning, with her right arm, at the bolt and then channeled it like General Iroh had taught her with her left arm and towards General Iroh who caught it and directed it into the sea.

She came out looking a lot like General Iroh; both of their clothes were a little scorched and their hair was sticking up in all directions crackling with left over electricity. She didn’t have time to laugh it off because she saw the helmsman’s grip slip and he went plummeting down…

Zuko caught him and handed him off to Jee.

They managed to safely climb down and one of the other crew members helped the dazed helmsman inside. Just then, the Avatar flew right above their ship and Jee asked Zuko what he wanted to do and Zuko surprised them all by saying, “Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety.”

“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm.” Iroh wasted no time in explaining how it was the safest spot for now. She didn’t know who was steering but they apparently had the same idea or saw Iroh pointing because before she knew it, they were headed to what looked like calm waters with the sun shining through.

Ling, plus the whole crew, breathed a sigh of relief.

She walked over to Zuko and Iroh and began to sign. **_“We made it.”_** And for good measure, she drew a smiley face in the air.

Iroh smiled but Zuko stared at the ground. “Ling, Uncle…I’m sorry.”

Iroh spoke for them both. “Your apology is accepted.” Iroh said before heading inside. And again, the Avatar flew right over the ship but Zuko made no move or order to pursue him.

Everyone had made their way back inside and Ling couldn’t stop herself from tapping Zuko’s shoulder. **_“I’m sorry.”_** Zuko looked at her dumbfounded.

“What are you sorry for? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Zuko stared down at her but she refused to meet his gaze.

**_“Maybe you’ll find out in the future but just know that I am sorry.”_** She left him like that and headed to her room for a nice change of clothes and a nice hot shower. She didn’t know if he would ever find out in the future and if he did, she didn’t want to think about what he would say or do or think about her. She fell asleep on her bed only to be awoken by a nightmare and decided to see if it had stopped raining. It had but everything was still wet and _very_ slippery in a few spots.

She was grateful she was alone because she turned her back to the helm and pulled down her mask for the first time in what felt like forever and breathed the ocean’s scent. She replaced the mask and moved over to the railing and sat there in thought, looking out over the beautiful scene in front of her.

The clouds were still there but some sun rays managed to break through and shine upon the water, making it sparkle and glisten. She sat there for minutes, hours, days, she couldn’t tell but she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a throat clear behind her and turned to see Zuko. “Uncle said to fetch you for dinner.” She nodded but realized that he wasn’t going anywhere until she did, so she sighed and hopped down the short distance between the deck and the railing and motioned for Zuko to lead the way. She wished it was always this calm and beautiful in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Don't forget to hit that kudos button and leave a comment! See you soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much it. This one was actually quite a lot of fun to write since it didn't have as much dialogue as the other chapters so far. This might be the longest one to date...don't quote me on that lol Honestly though, this one is pretty long and I truly hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

_She was running for her life. She didn’t know where she was, only that she had to keep going. If she slowed in the slightest, they would catch her and she would be done for. Her food supplies were almost gone and soon she would either have to start stealing or do odd jobs long enough to get paid then skip town._

_She crashed through the underbrush…and that was it. Wherever she was now, she was well and truly lost. This place was…weird. Everything was oddly shaped and muted in color. It was too quiet but also too loud at the same time._

_There wasn’t a breeze to stir the muted leaves on the twisted muted trees that were both large and small with muted roots, big and small as well, sticking out of the ground. The sun was shining but it was darker than what it should have been. Her eyes hurt._

_She shook herself._

_“Have I gone crazy?” She asked herself aloud, her voice a soft echo._

_“No, but you would be wise to be_ quiet _.” She turned towards the voice but couldn’t find the owner. There was no one around her._

_“Umm…I’m sorry?” She said, turning round and round to no avail._

_“ Ah, yet another human._ Go away _!” Whoever the owner of the voice was, they might be the crazy one. Talking about humans when they themselves were human!_

_Perhaps this place was a fever dream and she was close to dying. It would all fit. She’d read about it in books before._

_“Where am I?” She asked aloud. The voice didn’t answer right away._

_There was a sigh to her left and when she looked there was a…monkey? A rather large monkey. A monkey that was staring at her. An annoyed_ monkey _was staring at_ her _._

_The weird thing about it was that it was clothed and had big prayer beads hanging around its’ neck. They were probably as large as the palm of her hand. The robe it wore wasn’t the finest nor made of the cheapest material. It wasn’t dirty but surprisingly clean for being on an animal sitting in a tree._

_Maybe it had spoken to her?_ Might as well try _, she figured._

_“Um…Hello?” She asked but the monkey just kept staring at her. “Are you…are you perhaps the one that’s been talking to me? I don’t know where I am. Could you help me?” The monkey continued to stare at her and she began to feel stupid._

_Why would a monkey even talk? They can’t talk! Spirits, she was stupid for thinking that an animal could speak. She groaned as she leaned against one of the weird gnarled trees._

_“Where in the world am I?” She asked herself. “How did I even get here?”_

_Maybe if she went back the way she came…She smacked her hand to her forehead. Why hadn’t she thought of that before?_

_She got up, dusted herself off and headed back the way she believed she had come. She took off at a run, mindful of the underbrush this time. She did her best to follow the path but eventually she lost it and was once again, lost herself._

_She let a frustrated growl slip past her lips before she punched one of the trees only to try to shake away the pain that raced up her wrist. She let out another frustrated growl again before she began to trudge through the underbrush and ended up back in the clearing where she had found herself earlier. She let herself collapse under a tree, in front of the monkey that still continued to stare at her._

_“What?” She growled at the animal. “Lot of help you were! Just sitting there staring. Why don’t you just go away!” She made a shooing motion which the monkey didn’t seem to particularly like. It scrunched its’ face at her and she scrunched hers’ right back._

_“What are you doing here,_ human _?” It spat the word out at her like it was an acrid taste in its’ mouth._

_Her brain had quit working. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She couldn’t, for the life of her, form a sentence. Or even a coherent thought._

_The monkey. The monkey just spoke. The monkey spoke the human tongue and it had just spoken to her. It was also the same voice who had spoken to her earlier._

_“What? Nothing to say,_ human _?” The monkey spoke again which seemed to snap her out of her shock._

_She snapped her body up from its’ sitting position and faced the monkey once more. “Oh, I have plenty to say!” She told it as she waved a finger at it. It just raised a brow at her. “Why didn’t you speak to me earlier, huh? You wanted me to leave and yet, you have not helped me to get out of here at all! Why?” Her voice rose with every second that passed until she was yelling at the monkey who was looking at her as if she were crazy. “You even watched me as I was trying to find my way back and yet, you remained silent! What good are you, hmm? If you truly wanted me to leave, you should’ve given me directions!”_

_“I thought you would leave on your own but apparently, I was wrong. Do you even know where you are?” The monkey asked her._

_She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Three times before white-hot rage filled her at the monkey’s words. “Oh of course I know where I am! THAT’S WHY I’VE BEEN ASKING FOR HELP! I told you this earlier and even asked you where I was! You just sat there and stared at me LIKE AN IDIOT!” She screamed at the monkey. She knew she was probably pushing her luck but she was pissed now and this monkey was the cause of it!_

_The monkey rolled its’ eyes as she continued to yelled and scream and wave her arms in the air. “Oi! You don’t have yell. I am right here.”_

_“No, apparently, I have to yell to get it through to your thick monkey skull that I am_ lost _and want to be out of here! Just tell me the way and I will go!” She yelled at the monkey again._

_“I can’t help you. You are in the Spirit World and I do not know the way out.” The monkey told her before leaping off into the trees._

_“WHAT!”_

*********

Ling frowned as she sat up in bed. She hadn’t thought of that encounter in forever and here she was dreaming about it.

That dumb, stupid monkey! She hoped that his tail got knotted! And a hangnail!

Could monkey’s even get hangnails? She didn’t know. Either way, a knotted tail and a hangnail were painful but not permanent or life threatening.

He hadn’t helped her one bit during that whole situation. She’d eventually found her way out but it hadn’t exactly been a stroll down the beach.

She shook her head of it all and wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t somehow ended up in the Spirit World. Would she be who she was today or would she be a totally different person. Would she be kinder or crueler? She didn’t know.

She probably wouldn’t have met Jin Yu. Wouldn’t have seen him smile when she stopped by or when he talked about something he loved. She would always be grateful for meeting him.

She shook herself as she sat up.

She sighed as she got out of bed and pulled a light robe on over her nightclothes. She thought about leaving her mask behind but anyone could be out and she didn’t want to risk it, no matter what time it was. Not bothering to care about shoes she stepped outside her room and noticed that no one was in the hall. _Must be too early or really late,_ she thought to herself as she walked the halls, her bare feet silent on the cold metal, heading toward the door that led to the tower.

She stepped out of the door and was greeted by a full moon hanging straight ahead of her in the sky. _Dead night_. She didn’t feel like climbing on top of the tower tonight. Instead, she sat on the railing with her feet swinging back and forth and her arms bracing her on both sides. She felt the wind whip at her unkempt hair and internally groaned, knowing the mess she was going to have to untangle.

This moment was a rare one since she had been on the prince’s ship; that she let her long hair go unbound. She sighed and closed her eyes in satisfaction as the chilly wind caressed her face.

She missed moments like these, when she would sit on the roof and be able to look out over the hustle and bustle of the city. When she could pretend that she didn’t exist and people wouldn’t look on her like she was merely a tool to be used. How she wished…she shook herself of the rest of the thought. No. She wouldn’t go back to that. Once the war was over, she would be able to travel or live peacefully in a village or even as a hermit for the rest of her life. She would be alone just like she wanted. Just like she always wanted. Just like she was meant to be.

She stared out at the vast beautiful sea and sighed again as the waves lapped against the ship.

She decided to go back to bed and get some rest before daybreak, hoping that Zuko would be in a good mood for once but she wouldn’t bet on it.

***********

She was on top of the tower when the giant warship slowly approached and three men climbed down to their ship. She immediately got down and went into the helm to find Zuko planning with Jee and General Iroh playing pai sho with one of the crew mates. Everyone turned to look at her as she entered the room.

**_“I don’t know whose ship that is but three men just came off.”_** She reported before anyone could greet her. **_Sorry I didn’t report earlier. I thought they were passing through.”_**

“Thank you, Ling. Do you know what they want?” Iroh asked since Zuko appeared to be steaming. She shook her head and he sighed. “That is unfortunate but we will find out very soon, I’m sure.” She nodded and not even five minutes later the three men were ushered into the room. Whatever this was and whoever they were, Ling felt as if this was not going to end well.

It was slightly cramped with all of the bodies in there but Ling managed to make a small pocket for herself. One of the men kept an eye on her, or so she thought since his face was hidden behind a skull-like mask in his helmet but his head was turned slightly towards her.

The leader, Ling guessed by how he was the first one in, took out a scroll from the back of his belt and held it out for everyone to see. On it was a picture of the Avatar drawn out like a wanted poster. “The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported to Admiral Zhao.” The leader of the group told Zuko, not caring about the others in the room.

They all knew this was directed at Zuko more than any of them. Zhao capturing the Avatar would cement Zuko’s banishment and Zhao’s ultimate position as the Fire Lord’s advisor.

Ling almost physically balked at Zhao becoming an Admiral so fast. She wondered what he could have done to gain such a position when he had been a captain for years. What deal had he struck and with who?

“Zhao has been promoted?” Iroh asked, never one to miss a beat. “Well, good for him.” He drawled but Ling could tell that this made Iroh uneasy. This gave Zhao more power. Possibly more power than the banished prince.

Iroh moved a piece on the pai sho board and the crewmember playing him smacked his forehead with his hand in frustration while Iroh grinned.

“I’ve got nothing to report to Zhao.” Zuko said darkly with his arms crossed. “Now, get off my ship and let us pass.” The temperature in the small room began to rise. Ling tensed, ready to fight. It would be hard in such close quarters but it could be done.

The leader of the group was unfazed by this and calmly but firmly replied, “Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area.”

Zuko’s face twisted into a sneer before he yelled for the men to get off the ship while emitting a small wave of fire from his hand. The men, probably seeing that they wouldn’t be able to reason with the prince, abruptly turned on their heels and left.

“Excellent!” Iroh exclaimed as he won his game. “I take the pot. But you’re all improving. I’m certain you will win if we play again.” Iroh was now grinning like mad, knowing there was no way that they would ever beat him. They took the bait and started another game. Ling laughed quietly to herself.

She walked up to Zuko, who had been silent and staring out of the window brooding since the men left. **_“You okay?”_** She asked when he turned to look at her.

“Yeah.” He whispered. “Zhao, he just…I can’t _stand_ him. And now that he’s an admiral…” He didn’t need to say any more.

**_“I know but you can’t let Zhao get to you like that. He who angers you, controls you.”_**

“Heh, you sound just like Uncle. Did he tell you that?” Zuko asked and Ling noticed that he had visibly relaxed a little.

She shook her head. **_“No, someone who I once knew.”_** She stared out the window, not wanting to think of how her life had changed so much in one night.

“Hmm.” Zuko hummed in acknowledgement and Ling left him to his thoughts and went to join Iroh at the pai sho table, already knowing who the winner would be. Zuko left and no one tried to talk to him. Now that everyone knew about what the Avatar meant to Zuko; they knew this was like a slap in the face for the young prince. Ling watched him go, wishing there was something that she could do for him.

By the time the game was done, there had not been any sign of Zuko and it had been close to an hour and the crew was starting to worry. Iroh picked himself up off the ground and motioned for Ling to follow. She complied and they climbed down to find Zuko on the deck in his sparring clothes which consisted of loose gray pants, a sleeveless gray shirt with red lining, and a pair of light boots. He was going over some forms while throwing fireballs to vent his frustrations. Iroh went ahead but Ling stayed near the door, knowing that they needed a moment.

She could still hear them when Iroh asked Zuko if everything was okay and when he didn’t get a reply he continued. “It’s been almost an hour and you haven’t given the men an order.” Iroh had his hands tucked in his sleeves and shuffled toward his nephew.

Zuko looked over his shoulder with a harsh look upon his face. “I don’t care what they do.”

“Don’t give up hope just yet.” Iroh encouraged. “You can still find the Avatar before Zhao.”

Zuko turned and Ling was taken aback by how many emotions flitted across Zuko’s face. Dread and despair fought for dominance and for a second Ling thought he was going to let a tear slip. “How, Uncle?” His voice breaking with raw emotion. “With Zhao’s resources it’s just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar!” He turned away from his uncle looking out at the vast sea as Ling had done last night. “My _honor_ , my _throne_ , my _country_ , I’m about to lose them _all_.” His voice broke on the last word and his shoulders slumped as if he had a massive weight on them which Ling supposed he did.

Knowing that there was nothing he couldn’t say or do, Iroh went back inside the ship as Ling made her way to the prince. Zuko stopped as he heard her steps moving towards him. “I’m not in the mood to talk, Ling.”

**_“Neither am I.”_** She responded as she got into a fighting pose. **_“Spar with me.”_** More a of suggestion than a command.

Zuko raised a brow before he got into his own fighting stance. “You sure?” He asked. This would be the first time in a long time that they had done this.

Ling shot off a small fireball towards Zuko who dodged. **_“Let’s go.”_**

Zuko retaliated in kind and they didn’t stop for hours.

It was dusk when they ended their session. Both were breathing heavily and each had won a few times while most rounds had ended in a draw.

They were laying on the deck of the ship trying to regain their breath after they had tripped each other in an effort to pin the other to win. Both had hit the ground hard and called for the round to end.

**_“You’ve…gotten better.”_** Ling struggled to sign. Her arms and her lungs were burning at the moment.

“Thanks. I think you have too.” Zuko told her as they stared up at the sky which was painted in a myriad of brownish yellows and some dark blue.

**_“I don’t know. I lost to you a few times.”_** Ling exaggerated this statement with a roll of her eyes. Zuko snorted and lightly shoved her with one hand.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, Ling, it’s unbecoming of you.”

She snorted at this. **_“I always think highly of myself, Prince.”_** Zuko just rolled his eyes at her.

They stayed like this until Ling could bear the deck no more and she made to get up. **_“I’m gonna go meditate for a little bit. Feel free to get a shower, Prince. You stink.”_**

Zuko barked out a laugh. “I think you’re smelling yourself, Ling.”

**_“No, I’m pretty sure it’s you.”_** Ling told him before turning her back and rushing inside before Zuko could come up with a retort. She definitely did not rush inside because her face was threatening to burn a hole in her mask.

***********

She showered before she found herself sitting in front of some candles, trying to control her breathing through the flame.

She hadn’t even been sitting for ten minutes when there was an impatient rapping at her door. She pulled her mask up and tightened her ponytail then made her way to the commotion. She pulled it open and was somewhat surprised to see Zuko standing there, a determined look in his eyes. She braced herself for whatever he was going to say. When he had that look, it probably wouldn’t end well.

“I need your help.” He said before she could sign anything and she looked out into the hall to make sure no one was there and let him in. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

She was still weary but maybe he just needed help with some forms or something? She hoped this was it but didn’t hold her breath.

**_“What do you need my help with?”_** She didn’t know what to think but the look in his eyes confirmed that she wasn’t going to like what he was going to say. She took in his appearance which loosely resembled hers and raised a brow. He had on a loose black outfit and the light boots from earlier, along with a head covering that only had an oval for his face. Yu dao swords were strapped to his back as well. **_“What is going on?”_** She asked, trying to brace herself but she still wasn’t ready for what came out of his mouth next.

“I just did some recon and found out that the Avatar has been captured by Zhao.” He bit out and Ling’s eyes grew wide as she immediately knew what he was going to ask.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before she was able to form any coherent thoughts. She blinked a fourth before she was furiously sighning, **_“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Are you out of your mind, Zuko? Do you know how many guards are going to be guarding the Avatar? This is suicide!”_** She signed as if she were yelling, complete with hands waving in the air..

“I know!” Zuko replied harshly as he started to pace. “I can’t let Zhao have him though. I’m letting him win if I don’t do anything.” His shoulders slumped and Ling let out a long-suffering sigh. This was how headaches started.

**_“You know, we are technically committing treason if we do this. If I get caught, I’m blaming this all on you.”_** She signed and let a smirk touch her eyes. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” He said and she blinked a few times not knowing if she heard correctly.

**_“Say that again, I’m not sure I heard you correctly.”_ **She teased.

Zuko let out an amused snort before the seriousness returned.

She shook herself and got right down to business. **_“Before we even leave here, we’ll have to hide our faces. You, most definitely. Do you have a mask?”_** She asked cutting him off before he could do or say anything else.

“Yeah, I have one, but why do you need one? Half your face is covered anyways.” Zuko stated perplexed at her wanting to wear another mask. Ling had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes.

**_“Good. And I need a mask that covers my whole face because Zhao has already seen me as I am right now and would instantly recognize me and know what was going on. And yes, I already have a mask for that.”_** She crossed the room and pulled out a blank pitch-black mask from underneath her bed. **_“It won’t reflect the light, if that’s what you’re worried about.”_** She signed, knowing that it was exactly that because he huffed and crossed his arms. **_“One more thing.”_**

“What is it?” Zuko asked impatiently. 

**_“Do you have any extra clothes? My outfit basically screams that I’m a female and that too, will tip Zhao off.”_** She could tell that Zuko saw her point and he told her that he’d be back in a few minutes and quickly but quietly left her room. She flung herself down on her bed and told herself over and over that this was a bad idea but she couldn’t let Zuko go alone. She was his bodyguard after all.

The idea that she could knock him out and tell the captain to set sail and then maybe intercept Zhao as he’s transporting the Avatar on the high seas, came to her but she knew it would be no better than the idea of breaking into a fortress to free the Avatar.

She fought a groan that threatened to rise up.

Ling tightened her breast band to flatten her chest. Who knew if they would be looking that closely but she wasn’t about to take the risk. Zhao wasn’t stupid and any hint of her being a woman accompanying a male ‘spirit’ would immediately give away who they were. Maybe Zhao would know anyways but if they didn’t get caught and their masks stayed on their faces, he wouldn’t have any proof as to who it was.

Zuko returned and didn’t even knock this time but walked right in and Ling sat up on her bed. Zuko tossed her the clothes and she went to her bathroom to change. Only when she turned the lock in the door did she realize that her and Zuko being alone in a room together was against Fire Nation propriety rules and she almost laughed to herself. They were breaking all kinds of rules tonight.

His clothes smelled like him. Like a campfire on a crisp night. She shook her head at herself as she shucked off her clothes and hurriedly replaced them with his.

She emerged out of the bathroom with her mask still in place but with Zuko’s clothes covering her instead of her own. They were a bit baggy but not too bad. _Maybe he chose a smaller size?_ She didn’t know but they would have to do.

She used Zuko’s extra head covering to conceal her hair. “You might want to bring your clothes just in case.” He said and she packed a small bag in a flash. She grabbed her pitch-black mask and Zuko, who had been sitting on her bed stood up and muttered a “let’s go”, before they went out into the night.

***********

They managed to make it to the outskirts of the fortress without anyone noticing their sneaking off. They were now hiding in the bushes about three hundred feet from the fortress. Ling’s legs began to cramp from her crouched position as they surveyed what Ling was sure would be her death. Over dramatic? Maybe. But it very well could be.

They had used a small-boat and had had to paddle it a little when they got close to shore so as not to attract attention. Ling had actually helped the engineer repair it somewhat when she had free time. It was mostly just handing him the wrenches and bolts that he needed but he had also let her take the reins on a few pieces.

They hid it under a copse of trees with some underbrush from fallen trees along the riverbank.

They were now hidden within the underbrush by the road, waiting for something to happen or come along so that they could get inside the fortress.

Their opportunity came when a wagon came by and they silently crept out of their hiding spot and attached themselves to the bottom of it by rolling underneath it at just the right moment. They glanced at each other and nodded that they were okay before tightening their grip. The wagon stopped just outside the gate and Ling knew that they would have to be quick if they wanted to avoid detection by the guards. She looked to Zuko who nodded.

A thought occurred to Ling that Zuko’s _recon_ earlier had been snooping and figuring out little opportunities like this so that they could get in without detection. She had to commend him on that but did he actually have an exit plan or no? His plan to get in was good but the plan to get out was another story. _Probably figured the Avatar would be able to get us out_. And honestly? It was a pretty good plan, if they could reach the Avatar without getting caught. Or dead.

An all clear was given and a light was making its way around the wagon. It started on the left side then went to the back to check the cargo and that’s when they moved. Zuko was out first and then Ling followed suit and they jumped in the back just in time because the guard checked under the wagon just then. He gave an “all clear” and they entered the fortress in the back of a wagon cart.

_Now all we have to do is find the Avatar and figure a way out. Should be fun_. Ling thought dryly to herself like she did when she was in stressful situations.

While guards were standing around doing nothing, the two made their way out of the wagon and up some stairs leading to a lookout tower that, luckily, no guards were in. Why would they be if they had the Avatar and his friends hadn’t come to save him yet? That was an odd thought as Ling thought that they were super close with each other. Maybe they had a fight? No, the Avatar was too soft for something like that. It puzzled Ling as to why they hadn’t saved him yet. It didn’t sit right with her.

Ling glanced around and saw that the courtyard had become full of the fortress’ men and women who seemed to be awaiting something. She didn’t have to wait for long because as soon as they reached the top, she heard Zhao’s booming voice and both her and Zuko tensed thinking they had been caught. But he was addressing the assembly and not them They cautiously continued on their way with Zuko leading. He obviously knew where they were going. Perhaps another perk of his recon from earlier or of him being a prince of a militaristic nation and visiting such fortresses during his hunt for the Avatar.

They made it to the other side of the wall and Zuko pulled out some rope that Ling hadn’t known he’d had. When she tilted her head at him, he just shrugged. They scaled down the wall without so much as a sound. She noticed where Zuko wanted to go and vehemently shook her head but Zuko signed that it was the only to go undetected. **_“There must be another way other than the sewers. I can smell it all the way from here.”_**

Zuko shook his head and jumped in without a glance back. _Freaking jerk,_ she mentally muttered to herself and followed him down all the while hoping he hit his head. She was glad that he couldn’t see her facial expression. They ran about ten feet and stopped when they had to wiggle through some bars before continuing onward.

Ling learned that Zuko didn’t actually know the entire layout of the inside of the building because after several wrong turns they ran into a guard and had to hit him over the head to keep him from calling for backup or help. No fire-bending was the unspoken rule and they both knew that.

Ling looked around the corner of their hallway and knew that they had found the Avatar’s room from the massive metal doors at the end of said hallway. Unfortunately, a guard rounded into them from the opposite side but Zuko was able to take care of him and as a distraction he threw the guard’s helmet down the hall causing a guard to come investigate. Ling ducked around the corner and signed to Zuko that one guard was coming and they got ready to ambush him as well.

They pounced on him just as he cleared the corner and he was only able to get one measly fireball out before they gagged him and tied him up to the ceiling with some chains that Zuko had found. Ling was beginning to appreciate how resourceful the prince was.

Two more were sent and Ling stood at the other end of the hallway behind the defeated guard while Zuko jumped and held himself on the ceiling. Zuko quickly tied one up and while the other was distracted, Ling pounced on him and took the other end of the chain and bound and gagged him as well.

They took a moment to check the guard’s bindings and gags. Satisfied, they ran out into the hallway and saw the guard in charge about to sound an alarm. Ling quickly pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the man’s hand, watching as the knife when clean through. The guard dropped the horn but didn’t yell out in surprise. She sidestepped and allowed Zuko to take the lead again. The guard lifted a fist of fire which Zuko doused with a bucket of water and knocked the guard’s feet out from under him, causing him to land on his head and thus, knock him out.

Ling hurriedly searched for the keys and after five seconds, pulled them out and handed them to Zuko as she went back to retrieve the knife she’d thrown and wipe it on the guard’s uniform. He unlocked the door and held it open for Ling to follow him through before shutting it quietly. Ling stood guard at the door while Zuko took out his swords and swung them towards the Avatar causing the Avatar to yell and Ling to want to beat both of them. Mainly Zuko because he had scarred the Avatar. The yelling ceased and she glanced back to see that the Avatar was free and they were heading her way.

“Who are you?” The Avatar questioned. “What’s going on? Are you here to rescue me?” _What does it look like smart one?_ Ling sarcastically questioned in her mind. She tamped down on her ire and turned towards the door. Her and Zuko ignored him and moved to go out the door while Zuko made a motion for the Avatar to follow. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The Avatar said before joining them. Ling found herself frowning at how the Avatar seemed to believe his suggestion, m _uch too trusting_. Ling motioned to Zuko if she should knock out the young Avatar but he shook his head and continued on. She didn’t use sign language because the Avatar would have known as well. She was pretty sure the Avatar knew her question anyways but he wisely didn’t say anything.

They were halfway down the hall when the Avatar stopped and tried to catch some frogs for Spirits only knew why. Where did they even come from? There hadn’t been frogs in the hallway before, right?

Zuko gave an impatient sigh and tugged the loudly protesting Avatar away from the frogs. “My friends need to suck on those frogs!” He yelled and Ling had to stop herself from gagging him. Never mind on why his friends needed to suck on them. She shuddered to herself as she banished the thought from her mind.

They led the Avatar back the way they had gone and ended up back in the sewers. Unfortunately, now, the assembly was over and there were guards posted all over the place. They wouldn’t be able to sneak out like Ling had expected they would and she almost groaned at the thought. They snuck to another drain and Zuko took a look around and motioned that it was safe to climb out there. Zuko climbed out first followed by the Avatar and then Ling who quietly put the grate back.

They spotted the rope that they had used to climb down and Zuko pushed the Avatar up first with Zuko then Ling following after. They managed to get half way when the alarm went off and she gritted her teeth to keep from growling in frustration. They were spotted and their rope was cut. For a second, she felt weightless and then she was plunging to the ground. She almost screamed in her fright but all that came out was the smallest whimper she had ever heard herself make.

They fell a few feet before the Avatar saved them from their fall by air-bending a giant air pocket that reminded Ling of a soap bubble. For the first time that they had done this, Ling was actually glad that she had gone along with the Prince.

Zuko took out his swords and pointed to a gate and immediately they were running towards said gate when Zhao started yelling at the guards and sentries to close them.

“Stay close to me!” The Avatar practically ordered and they both complied since they really didn’t have a choice. The Avatar managed to blow away the few guards that tried to stop them and kept running forward. Zuko and Ling, however, were caught by a second wave of guards and began to try fight their way out. Ling took possession of a guard’s spear and was using it to beat them back but more just kept coming. She knew they wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long and then they would be captured and that would be the end of it all.

Unless she decided to fire bend. It might be the end of her cover or it might not…if Zuko didn’t fire bend. She could possibly get them out without blowing their cover. She felt the fire starting to form in her hands when Zuko clamped a hand down on hers’, warning her not to. He had probably felt the temperature increase, being so close to her. Ling glanced at him before nodding and turning back to face the guards. Her hand was still warm but it wasn’t because of the fire.

Ling blinked when all the guards around her and Zuko disappeared and then the Avatar launched Zuko up onto the wall and without warning, sent her right after him. She flailed like the most ungraceful bird and it probably would’ve been comical too had the situation not been what it was. Zuko caught her effortlessly and she was once again glad that he couldn’t see her face because she was pretty sure it was red. He quickly put her down and they stood back-to-back as more guards and sentries surrounded them on the wall only for the Avatar to pluck Zuko and Ling out of the circle with just his legs, causing Ling to drop her staff in surprise. _How strong exactly are this kid’s legs_? Ling was sure that her legs would’ve fallen off. 

The Avatar was full of surprises.

Ling managed to shift around until she was on the Avatar’s back and Zuko was the only one being held by the Avatar’s legs. They were almost halfway to freedom without difficulty until the grunts on the ground began throwing their spears and Zuko had to sway and kick to block them. It suddenly became very hard for the Avatar to stay in the air and for Ling to stay where she was without getting bucked off.

They safely made it to the second wall where they all, rather ungracefully, tumbled down to the ground in a heap. They were up immediately and engaged the guards once more. Both Ling and Zuko barely got a hit in when the Avatar used his air-bending to send the guards flying to who knew where again. But now they were using bamboo ladders to get to them from the ground and all three were overwhelmed with the sheer number who managed to climb the walls in this way.

Ling worked as fast as she could, not paying attention to Zuko or the Avatar because if she lost focus, that would mean one more ladder on her side. She was pushing and shoving soldiers back along with the ladders that kept popping up. She was winded as she finished shoving another ladder back. If they kept coming as they were, they would soon overpower all three of them.

The Avatar suddenly appeared at her side, lightly pushed her out of the way, and blew all the guards down Ling’s ladder and then Zuko’s. He had apparently done his before doing hers’ and Zuko’s. He grabbed the now empty ladders and motioned for Ling and Zuko to follow him. He handed her one and then Zuko.

“Here, take this!” He said as he jumped on Zuko’s ladder and was moving away from the wall. Ling followed suit and jumped on Zuko’s back -she was pretty sure she heard a grunt but chose to ignore it- with one of the ladders in her hand. She understood the Avatar’s plan now, they were going to use the ladders to “walk” across the distance from their wall to the next one.

As they were effectively beginning to fall along with the first ladder, Zuko handed his ladder down and Ling handed hers to Zuko. Zuko handed down Ling’s ladder and they were almost there when the ladder was lit on fire from below. The fire quickly and greedily ate up the dry bamboo and they all knew in that moment that they would have to jump, Ling hoped they would all be able to make it. They jumped and the Avatar missed the ledge but Zuko, who was on the Avatar’s back, managed to grab it but his grip slipped and then Ling, who was on Zuko’s back, caught it, slamming her face and torso into the wall. This time, the grunt was from her. She managed to hold onto the ledge for only a second before they all went plunging down to the ground below.

They landed in a heap and Ling was glad that her ribs had healed. She might be bruised after this but she’d be able to hand it. It was her face that now ached that she was silently berating Zuko for. She definitely blamed him for all of this.

They were already surrounded by the time they got up and Ling and Zuko took a defensive stance. The guards however sent a jet of fire at them and the Avatar turned them around to disperse it with his air-bending.

“Wait! Hold your fire!” She saw Zhao stalking towards them with a look that promised death should they be captured. Ling immediately reached for the knife she’d used on the guard. “The Avatar must be captured alive!” He yelled and Zuko took the momentary pause to unsheathe his swords and cross them, like scissors, in front of the Avatar’s neck. A flick of his wrist would most likely decapitate the Avatar in one swift move should he will it. Ling stood behind Zuko because she didn’t know what else to do and right now him and the Avatar were a protective wall.

With barely concealed rage on his face Zhao ordered the men to open the gate. If the look on Zhao’s face a second ago had promised death, it was nothing compared to this one. This one promised suffering before an agonizing death.

“Admiral, what are you doing?” A man, possibly the commander of the fortress questioned Zhao.

“Let them out.” Zhao commanded in a tone that held venom within it. “Now!” He growled and behind her mask, Ling was full on gloating. Still weary but gloating.

They shuffled out with Zuko’s swords still dangerously close to the Avatar’s neck. They were out on the main road now and Ling was getting nervous. They wouldn’t let them go that easily so what was Zhao planning? She kept glancing back at the tree line and hoped that they reached it soon. It seemed that Zuko, too, was nervous because he kept glancing back as well. They were at the crossroad half way to the tree line when Ling heard whistling and then a second later a ping as Zuko fell back. Another whistle rang out and she barely dodged it before it embedded itself in the road behind her.

“Zuko.” She whispered and immediately clamped her mouth shut and turned to the Avatar to see if he had heard her. He hadn’t and he seemed to be in his own little world because Zuko’s scar was now visible.

The Avatar threw up a dust cloud and Ling squinted against the dust as she got ready to fight the men she heard running towards them. “Avatar.” She said, and she turned around just in time to see the Avatar remove Zuko’s mask and gasp in shock or horror. She wasn’t sure. “Avatar.” She whispered harshly again and got his attention this time. “You run and I’ll take care of them and Zuko, got it?” The Avatar didn’t say anything before he turned and ran away from them. Ling sighed. She knew she would probably be caught. She was tired and there were many more soldiers that would be coming out now. It would be a short fight. She would drag Zuko as far as she could before turning and fighting Zhao and his men. She let out a long-suffering sigh as she resigned herself to what she knew would come. Maybe she could hide Zuko in the tree line, a ditch, or the underbrush before they got to her. They would probably find him but she could still give him that chance, however small.

It was as she was coming to terms with her new plan that the Avatar returned, much to her dismay and joy. “I couldn’t leave you two.” He said and grabbed Zuko up by one arm and Ling moved to grab him by the other. She tucked his mask into her waistband and they sped toward the tree line, hoping the fire-benders wouldn’t be able to go after them. They didn’t but they still ran for a while, deeper and deeper into the forest until Ling couldn’t run anymore. She was doubled over, trying to catch her breath and not throw up as the Avatar laid Zuko down on a patch of leaves and whirled on Ling. “You want to tell me exactly what’s going on here?” He practically yelled.

His tone stunned her to a moment of silence. She’d never heard him raise his voice and hearing him use that tone reminded her of Avatar Roku bringing the Fire Temple down around them. She shivered as she thought of it. She’d had a few nightmares about that day since.

Ling stood up and removed both her full mask and her half mask and took the head covering off and held a finger to her lips. “Be quiet or they’ll hear you and we’ll have to move again.” She whispered harshly. She motioned for him to follow her and they walked about twenty paces away from where Zuko was. “For one, this was all _his_ idea,” she said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder towards Zuko, “and for two, he couldn’t let Zhao be the one to capture you. I didn’t even know you’d been captured until he told me.”

“What’s your name?” The Avatar questioned her, eyeing her suspiciously.

“For now, you can call me Ling.”

“Can I trust you?” He asked and she knew he wanted to believe that he could because she’d let him go a few times already.

A small disbelieving laugh escaped her lips. “I’ve helped you so far, what do you think?” She countered and knew she had him beat.

“Yeah, so um…Ling, why are you with someone like _him_?” He asked as he shifted on his feet and Ling knew that he was probably scared out of his wits.

He didn’t know the depth of what he asked. “It’s a complicated and convoluted answer that I don’t feel like talking about, Avatar.” She told him as she looked back to where Zuko was laying.

“Aang. My name is Aang.” He said looking up at her with hopeful eyes and she felt herself soften a bit. What was it about him that caused her feel that way? Maybe he reminded her of Jin Yu in a way. Maybe it was also because he seemed to understand that she didn’t want to talk about it and he didn’t question her further. He just seemed to accept her answer for what it was and left it at that.

She smiled down at him as gently as she could and said, “Okay, Aang, know this, you can trust me but if Zuko does catch you I might not be able to get you out, you will probably have to do that yourself, but I can lead you out like I did when Zuko caught you in that Water Tribe village.” She told him and he nodded. She figured she could tell him this since Zuko was unconscious and about thirty feet away from them. She’d wanted to tell him since it happened but there had never been a time or place. “And by the way, myself neither the guards could stop laughing when you took down Zuko and his helmet landed on his royal behind.” The Avatar looked at her and then they both shared a laugh at the memory

“Yeah, that was great.” He agreed as he continued to laugh about it. “So,” he said sobering up a little, “I’ll trust you for now but if you hurt my friends-”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll come at me with the wrath of all the Avatars before you. I get it.” Ling said as she made dismissive motion. “But know, _Aang_ , that if they start to fight me seriously, then I will have no choice but to do so as well.”

“I understand and I’ll tell them.” He said as he looked up in the canopy of the forest. “They already know that you’ve helped me a few times and Katara once, but they’re still wary of you.”

Ling nodded. “As they should be. I don’t blame them.”

The Avatar nodded and she turned to go tend to Zuko.

“One more thing,” Ling said as she turned back to him. He looked at her expectantly, “Zuko believes that I’m a mute so please, pass it on to your friends and remember if Zuko captures you, you’ll probably have to get out on your own. Now, I’m going to go to sleep and you need to as well because I know you probably have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow and if Zuko says anything about me…I passed out from exhaustion or you knocked me out. Whichever suits your fancy. Goodnight and I hope to see you again under friendlier circumstances.” She turned to go.

“Hey, wait.” The Avatar called after her and she turned around with an eyebrow raised. “Thank you, for saving Katara during the fight with the pirates. She told us what you did and to thank you for that.” She nodded and slipped her half mask back up and put Zuko’s mask next to him. She laid down on the opposite side of the clearing from Zuko and was immediately out.

**********

She was woken up by the soft sunlight filtering in through the shade that the trees provided but she wasn’t ready to get up. Everything came crashing down on her from the night before and she felt even more exhausted than she had a second ago. She heard rustling and a small groan from the other side of the clearing and knew that Zuko was awake and acted like she was still asleep. She didn’t want to deal with the world just yet.

“You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is?” The Avatar’s voice carried through the clearing and Ling’s heart clenched in her chest. “I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the War started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon, the two of us would get in and out of so much trouble together.” The sadness turned into longing. “He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you.” _Must be talking to Zuko_ , Ling hoped that somehow Zuko could accept the Avatar’s friendship and take down his tyrant father. “If we knew each other back then, do you think we could’ve been friends too?” The hope in his voice was enough to make Ling hope just a little that it would get through Zuko’s thick skull.

That didn’t last long because she heard and felt the heat of the fire that Zuko released at the Avatar but remained still, acting as if she were still asleep. She heard the Avatar jumping from tree to tree and inwardly smiled that he got away. She heard Zuko making his way over to her and felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder. Since he didn’t know she had been awake she acted like she was surprised and got into a defensive stance and relaxed when she “realized” that it was only Zuko.

“We need to get back.” He said and he picked up his mask and waited for her to get up. She stretched and picked her dark mask up and tucked it into her waistband before looking to Zuko to tell him that she was ready. They made their way back to the small-boat without seeing a single soldier or guard or sentry. They cleared the brush off and pushed the small-boat out from behind some rocks and made their way back to the ship.

Both were still exhausted from the night before and breathed a sigh of relief when the ship came into view. They hooked a chain from the ship to the small-boat that drew them into the storage part of the ship and Zuko had changed in the interior of the small-boat into his armor and Ling had changed into her own clothes when he was done. She was glad that he had told her to bring her clothes, just in case.

They walked out into the morning sun and saw Iroh sitting on the deck with a tsungi horn and a knowing look in his eyes. “Where have you been Prince Zuko, Ling? You two missed music night!” He said it as if it were a sin and Ling saw that he had the ugly statue from the pirate’s ship positioned in front of him. She’d forgotten about the stupid thing until now. “Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song.”

“I’m going to bed. No disturbances.” Was Zuko’s tired reply and Iroh glanced at Ling with a questioning look.

By chance, Iroh was alone on the deck and so Ling didn’t bother with using sign language. “I’ll tell you all about it after I get some sleep but you have to promise you won’t tell him I told you, no matter what.”

“Very well, my dear. You look exhausted, go get some sleep.”

“I plan on it, sir.” Was all she said before following Zuko’s lead and heading into the ship where a nice comfy bed was beckoning to her. She could faintly hear Iroh playing the tsungi horn as she left him.

She checked her room as fast as she could and laid down on her bed. _Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day_ , was her last thought before she was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I truly hope you liked it. Don't forget to hit that kudos button and leave a comment :) Be safe and have a great day/week/month/year/etc. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for being so patient! I wasn't able to update like I usually do because I was sick (not COVID but hay fever/allergies that kicked my butt all over the place) and really didn't feel like doing anything for a few days. In other news, this is actually the longest chapter to date XD so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 12

Ling couldn’t stop thinking about what the young Avatar had said to Zuko; she had told General Iroh everything, of course, and the old man seemed to take it in stride. If there wasn’t war, could they have been friends? She liked to think so. Zuko hadn’t told her about it and it didn’t seem like he would anytime soon. She could respect that. She _would_ respect that no matter how much she wanted to bring it up. And she _really_ wanted to bring it up!

She was now stuck on her tower with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company while Zuko practiced forms on the deck below. _How mad would he be if he knew that I had overheard the entire conversation?_ She entertained the idea but chose not to go through with it for fear of having to explain why she hadn’t helped him try to catch the Avatar this time.

Zuko had hesitated. For one small second, Zuko had considered the Avatar’s question of whether they could have been friends before and without the War. Then the Prince had remembered everything, had remembered that the Avatar was his key to going home and of having a somewhat normal life again. That the Avatar was an enemy of his home nation.

A small sigh escaped Ling’s lips. What would have truly happened had the Prince taken the Avatar up on his offer? They would defeat the entire Fire Nation? They would need a massive army to do that and the Earth Kingdom’s was dwindling along with their supplies. They would defeat his father, the Fire Lord? It was possible, especially if the Avatar was the one to fight him. Then there would be Azula to deal with. The girl was smart, clever in all sense of the words. She was the one who would be hardest to take down. Ling sighed again.

It was better not to dwell too long on ‘what ifs’. It would do her no good when she couldn’t change the situation. Especially if the Avatar hadn’t learned any of the other elements yet. She’d come to the conclusion after he’d only used airbending when fighting them. A fully realized Avatar would’ve used the other elements when fighting, it would be like a second sense. At least, that’s what she thought.

She heard one of the crewmember’s shout, “Land ho!” and stood up on the tower to get a good view point. The port looked lively but small, she didn’t care as long as her feet touched solid earth soon. She knew that they couldn’t bypass this port because they were running low on their own supplies. This also meant that she would be able to explore and stretch her legs, maybe get some relaxation in too.

From what she could see, they were about thirty minutes out and she and Iroh would have a whole day to explore and Zuko wouldn’t really have a say in it. She couldn’t stay still, she was so excited, hopping from foot to foot.

She had forgotten that she was standing on the tower instead of just sitting on it until General Iroh yelled at her to be careful. She smiled even though he couldn’t see it and signed that she was fine. He called her down for an early lunch.

She climbed down the ladder and ran to stand in front of him. When she stopped, he had a big smile on his face. **_“Planning your next shopping trip?”_** She asked, her shoulder’s shook with laughter.

He clutched his big belly as he laughed, “Well, how did you come to that conclusion?”

She almost snorted at the question. **_“In the past, when you’ve wanted to go shopping you always get a glint in your eye that says that you will stop at nothing until you are satisfied. And now, you have it yet again.”_** She signed and Iroh just laughed again knowing she was right. They walked to the cafeteria in comfortable silence and once in, she bid Iroh farewell.

She had just turned the corner when she bumped into a body. She stopped and looked up, stiffening when she saw that it was Zuko’s body that she had run into. She hurriedly backed up a few steps and signed with one hand that she was sorry. Zuko looked at her for a second and then sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She cocked her head to the side, confused about his behavior. **_“What’s wrong?”_** She signed with one hand again.

Zuko grabbed her by the arm, not too hard, and led her away from the cafeteria. He let go of her when they were away from everyone and just stood on the other side of the hall looking at his feet. Ling’s curiosity got the best of her, **_“Zuko, what’s going on?”_** As soon as she signed the last word a horrible thought came to the forefront of her mind. What if he knew? What if he finally put all the pieces together and he knew? Would he have her arrested? Send her to Ozai? Or would he punish her himself and then send her to Ozai? She doubted Iroh would be able to intervene and she just hoped that Zuko got it over with quickly because the silence was killing her.

“Thank you.” He said and she balked but he wasn’t done. “Thank you for helping me when you didn’t have to. You didn’t have to but you did and I appreciate it. We both know that we could’ve been captured or killed and…just thank you.” Zuko said as he stared at the floor while Ling was trying to figure out if she heard him right or not. Too stunned to say anything.

She let out a small knowing smile, grateful that he couldn’t see it and shoved her bowl into his hands. **_“Next time you get a crazy idea like that”_** , she signed and he looked at her apprehensively, **_“Please knock yourself out, but know that I didn’t do it against my will. It was fun to make some trouble for Zhao. I don’t know what happened between you two in the past but since I first met him, when we were getting our ship repaired, I didn’t like him. There’s something off about him. You know what I mean?”_** She knew she was probably babbling but didn’t care. This was a peaceful moment in the whirlwind that was her life. Zuko obviously didn’t like him, so she didn’t see the harm in voicing her opinion to him.

A small, barely there smile tugged at the corners of Zuko’s mouth but didn’t fully form. He nodded his head but she wasn’t done just yet. **_“So, what exactly happened between you two?”_** She knew she would probably never get another chance to corner him like this and it was finally his turn to squirm and let her know just exactly who they were dealing with.

Zuko scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion and let out a humorless chuckle. “I was wondering when you would ask. I can’t believe you’ve waited this long. I thought that it either slipped your mind or you have an abundant amount of patience.” It was actually a bit of both but she wouldn’t tell him that. She made a sweeping motion with her hand for him to continue. Zuko’s arm dropped to his side and though his face was passive his voice held all the venom in the world. “Zhao is a snake. He will do anything he can to make it to the top and he doesn’t care who he destroys on the way. If we meet him again be very careful and don’t let your guard down for one second. Do you understand?”

An invisible vice seemingly tightened itself around her chest again. This was not good. She knew Zhao was not a good person but to hear something like this from Zuko…well that really said something. He hadn’t given her a definitive answer but she would take it for now.

She didn’t know what to say to that so she just nodded. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what he had done to Zuko or anyone else in the past. He couldn’t be as bad as Ozai, could he? **_“I’ll take that into account if we ever see him again.”_** She signed. Zuko made to give her back her bowl but she held a hand up and began to sign again. **_“_** ** _Thank you, Zuko.”_**

“For what?” He asked. Yeah, the warning would surely help her in the future if they met Zhao again, which was likely, but he never told her what she wanted to know. It was okay.

**_“For sparing me the details and warning me about him.”_** She signed and Zuko’s face was impassive, save for his eyes that were slightly softer than what they’d been when he was talking about Zhao.

She felt her face grow slightly warm and mentally shook herself.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” Zuko said. “Um…your food is probably cold by now.” He handed the bowl back to her and she laughed at the absurdity of his comment.

**_“No worries. There are perks to being a fire-bender, you know?”_** She smiled to where it showed in her eyes and stepped around him, leaving him to his thoughts.

She went to her room and ate quickly, not noticing what she was eating, and hurriedly returned the bowl to the cafeteria and ran out onto the deck just as they pulled up to the dock. She couldn’t help the joy filled jump that launched her into the air as she met General Iroh next to the ramp. “I see that you are in good spirits, my dear.” Iroh said with a chuckle. She nodded and turned when she heard the metal door open and saw that Zuko had come strolling out. “Listen up, men,” he said not acknowledging that Ling wasn’t a man but it didn’t bother her. When she had first come aboard the ship, she had tried to get him to say ‘men _and_ woman’ or ‘men and lady’ but he would always forget. She had given up after three months. “We are only here for supplies.” He stared pointedly at his uncle, who looked away bashfully. “We will leave tomorrow morning with the tide. Dismissed.” And with that everyone set about their various tasks.

Ling took Iroh’s arm and together, the two tried to sneak off but Zuko caught up to them and put an arm on each of their shoulders. “And where do you think you two are going, hmm?”

“Heh heh, just getting supplies, Prince Zuko.” Iroh said nervously. Zuko wasn’t buying it.

“Please don’t turn this into one of your many shopping sprees, Uncle.” Zuko exasperatedly asked, knowing he would never be able to win against his uncle.

“Why don’t you join us, Prince Zuko? It could very well ease your mind.” Iroh asked, conspiratorially wiggling his eyebrows.

“No thank you, Uncle, I need to ask around about the Avatar.”

“Suit yourself.” Iroh shrugged and started down the ramp with Ling in tow. “Come, my dear, we will have to make do without my nephew.” Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle’s antics and went to the right while they continued forward.

**_“He has other business to attend to, unfortunately.”_** Ling signed exasperatedly, knowing Zuko would be able to see. She heard a scoff but no footsteps trailing after them. She didn’t understand why she was slightly disappointed.

Iroh dragged Ling all over the medium sized market until Ling felt that she couldn’t take it anymore. She was tired but happy. Helping General Iroh shop was actually kind of fun every now and then. She was used to getting what she needed and quickly leaving after. Iroh, on the other hand, loved to check everything out before he made a decision and as tiring as it was, he made it fun in his own way. He would pester the merchants for a discount and point out any blemishes in order to get that discount. In the end, Iroh always won a discount and Ling couldn’t help but feel somewhat bad for the poor merchants.

This time, however, they only needed about five crewmembers to carry the old man’s purchases instead of the _whole_ crew. Zuko was nowhere to be found during this time and everyone was glad because no one wanted to deal with an irate Zuko when the day was so good. Especially if there was a chance of no word on the Avatar.

Everyone met for dinner and with one last look Ling left the noisy and boisterous cafeteria. All the men had seemed in a good mood and were laughing and joking with one another and Ling stood around the corner listening to them with a small smile upon her face. It had been years since she was in such company and now that she was so close, she was still so far and wasn’t able to partake in such an indulgence. She felt something wet run down her cheek and realized that a single tear had escaped her right eye and wiped it away angrily with the back of her hand and shook her head. She berated herself for being weak and angrily walked away, towards her room, her good day now ruined.

She didn’t expect to, literally, bump into Zuko _again_ and signed a quick apology and left him standing there with a puzzled look on his face. She made it to her room and slammed the door shut. She had no appetite to eat now but knew she needed the food to keep up her energy. She set the food and drink down on her small wooden table and checked her room hoping for a fight for once. She was usually able to control her emotions and actions! Why was this time different? She didn’t have an answer and that made her even angrier. Then she had to bump into Zuko and he hadn’t said anything, just looked at her as if he could see right through her and _that_ unnerved her.

Had he been watching her? No, that was impossible. She would have heard him but then again, she did manage to bump into him. She shook herself, worrying about it wouldn’t do anything.

She forced herself to eat and decided to take the bowl down later in the night after the crew went to sleep. She didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, not Cook, not Zuko, not Iroh, not anyone. She pushed herself up and proceeded to shower to pass the time. She didn’t know how long she was in there and didn’t care. As soon as she had stepped in, her mind had gone gloriously blank and she believed that she even forgot her name at one point.

After she stepped out and dressed, she made her way back to cafeteria, glad that everyone seemed to be asleep and those that weren’t were nowhere in sight. She peered into the kitchen to see that Cook seemed as if he were sound asleep with his head on the counter and his lower half resting on a stool. She crept in quietly and laid her bowl in the sink, thanking the Spirits that she didn’t make a sound. She decided to go meditate on her tower and hoped that no one saw her until she was already up there and that they wouldn’t mess with her.

She seemed to be lucky tonight because she met no one on the way there and instead of meditating she decided to watch the moon play hide-and-go-seek with the clouds. She laid down on her back with her arms crossed under her head and her ankles crossed as well. She played a game that she had made up, from not having any friends in her youth, called ‘Name the Cloud’. She would try to figure out if a cloud was a spirit or an animal and then name it accordingly.

It was normally better to play with another person but the only other people she had ever played it with were either dead or not with her at the moment, so she played by herself, thinking of what _they_ would’ve said about a certain cloud. She felt a bitter smile try to twist her face and she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream until _he_ was alive again, until her parents were alive again, until Jin Yu would be safe for good, until her lungs gave out, until the war was over, whichever came first. She hadn’t allowed herself to feel like this in _years_ because she knew there was nothing she could do. That was the worst thing for her, knowing; knowing that she could do nothing but do her best to not get killed and protect the one that she loved as best she could. She wished she could talk someone and it only frustrated her more knowing that she couldn’t. Because, honestly, who would truly understand what she was going through? They could very well sympathize, empathize, and every other -thize there was but they would never _truly_ understand even a kernel of what she had been through and what she was feeling.

All of the rage. All of the hurt. All of the _pain_ she had suffered threatened to overtake her and drown her in a sea of never-ending misery. The only reason she stayed afloat…she didn’t truly know. Maybe it was Jin Yu. Maybe it was the memory of her parents. Or maybe, it was her never ending stubbornness to not give in.

She wanted to scream again.

She had too much inside of her and it all threatened to explode out of her.

And some of it did because she was suddenly on her feet with a stream of fire coming out of her right hand, flying into the night. It wasn’t nearly enough so she did it again. And again. And again. Until she was heaving great big gulps of air into her lungs with her hands on her knees. It was only then that she remembered where she was and glanced over to the port behind her.

Luckily, no one was out or if anyone had seen her little display, they hadn’t raised a fuss. Possibly thinking it was the temperamental Fire Prince.

Ling berated herself for losing control like that but it had felt _so_ good. _Wouldn’t it be good to feel like that all the time?_ The small sinister thought into her head, unbidden. No, it wouldn’t be good to lose control all of the time. It could lead to an innocent person or someone she loved getting hurt. It was best to restrain herself.

With that last thought, she plopped onto her back once more but instead of playing ‘Name the Cloud’, she was content to watch as the stars were covered by clouds before they were unveiled again.

If only she’d been a star.

**********

She jerked awake and noticed that the lighting from the moon was different. Instead of shadows that were close to her body, they were now stretched to make her seem skinnier than what she actually was.

She didn’t know when she’d fallen asleep or how she hadn’t rolled off but she thanked the Spirits for not performing the latter. That would have been the end of her. She shivered at the thought.

Knowing that she needed to go to sleep in her own bed without the risk of falling off or being sore from the cold metal surface, she got up and stretched before jumping down to the balcony. Her landing startled a shadow that was leaning against the wall next to the door frame which in turn, startled her. She slammed her body into the shadow, causing it to hit the metal door with a pained grunt and a dull _thump_. Her forearm came up against the person’s neck, effectively cutting off most of their air supply. She didn’t want them to pass out immediately, at least until she could identify who it was.

It had better not be _Shu_.

“I yield!” The shadow managed to croak out. It held its hands up but Ling had yet to identify the person. “ _Spirits_ , Ling! I yield!” It would’ve been a yell had she not been constricting his throat.

She immediately relinquished her hold on him.

**_“Oh, I’m so sorry Zuko! I didn’t know it was you!”_** She signed as fast as she could as she took several steps backwards. _Please don’t be mad please don’t be mad please don’t be mad!_

“Remind me to never sneak up on you again. Or get on your bad side.” Zuko rasped after a few seconds of rubbing his throat.

**_“Sorry, again.”_** She signed dejectedly.

Zuko waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t let you know that I was here.”

**_“Why are you here anyways?”_** She hoped that he had not seen her cry. _Spirits_ , if he had, she was…she didn’t know what she was going to do but she knew that she would freak out in some way, shape, or form with how she was at the moment.

“Couldn’t sleep and then I saw a mysterious fire spout, then another, and another after that, and so on, I came to check it out.” He said matter-of-factly. “Why are you here?”

She decided to humor him, she wasn’t in any mood now to fight. **_“Couldn’t sleep.”_** It was partially the truth. She wasn’t going to tell him anything else.

“Bad dreams?” He questioned.

On a night much like this, what felt like forever ago, Zuko had found her in the shadows of the helm sitting there with her knees to her chest because she’d had the most terrible nightmare. Zuko had crossed the room and sat down across from her. He’d illuminated a fireball and tossed it to her. They sat like that, playing catch with a small fireball until she finally extinguished it and told her she’d had a nightmare. She didn’t go into detail but did tell him that she didn’t want to go back to sleep just yet. Zuko had nodded and illuminated another fireball. Tonight reminded her of that night and how she would always treasure it.

**_“Nope. Sleep just eluded me tonight.”_** She told him as she leaned on the railing and he seemed to accept this explanation. **_“Were you having bad dreams? Is that why you can’t sleep?”_** She knew she might be overstepping her boundaries but she wanted to know.

“No. Just like you, sleep eluded me.” He said, staring out into the vast expanse of bluish black ocean.

**_“Racing thoughts?”_** She offered and he nodded his head. Probably about Zhao and the Avatar.

“Yeah, and I take it that it was the same for you?” She nodded and they stood looking out over the ocean in a rare comfortable silence.

It was in moments like these that Ling could see who Zuko had been before his banishment. Before his father had scared him for life. Before he had been twisted into this bitter, somewhat selfish, disdainful young man. It was in moments like these, rare moments, that Ling could see that he cared. He seemed to care about her and love his uncle despite the old man’s shenanigans. He had also come to care for _most_ of the crew.

Ling was the one to ‘break’ the silence. **_“Is your throat okay? I don’t know if it’ll bruise but I do know that hot tea and honey will help with any soreness that you might have. Your uncle could possibly brew a cup. Or we could try to brew some?”_**

Zuko let out a small chuckle that turned into a small coughing fit. “I think-”, he cleared his throat. “I think that would be best.” He made to move to the door and Ling followed him. He held the door open for her which was a very un-Zuko-like thing for him to do and Ling didn’t know what to think about that. She thanked him and went through the door.

They arrived at the cafeteria to see that Cook had gone to bed and that they were free to roam the kitchen. “Don’t use Uncle’s tea, he’ll know as soon as he lays eyes on it in the morning and I’m pretty sure no one wants him to go around interrogating the crew. He was a fearsome general back in his day.” His voice broke on the last word and she nodded, knowing full well that Iroh would probably do just that. And when he found out that they had used _his_ tea, he would make them do all kinds of exercises that would leave them sore for weeks as well as another shopping trip if he didn’t drive them crazy at first. “Found the tea.” Zuko whispered and a second later Ling found the honey. Together they made a small pot of tea and she poured a cup for Zuko and he poured the honey into it. “So, what is so embarrassing that you have to cover it up? I can’t think of anything else more embarrassing than this.” He pointed to his scar and Ling stiffened. It wasn’t a joke but a statement. Now that she knew the story, she would _never_ consider his scar as something _embarrassing._ She hoped Ozai got what was coming to him. Maybe the Avatar would give him one to match.

It was a nice thought.

**_“It’s not that it’s embarrassing,”_** she signed after a tense moment, **_“it’s more along the lines of; I don’t want people to pity me for it.”_** It was partially true. There were…other reasons for it but it would do no good to explain them now. **_“You’re brave.”_** She said after a moment and Zuko stiffened. **_“I mean, you’re braver than I am. Whatever happened, Zuko, whatever led to that,”_** she pointed to his scar and meant every word that she was going to say next, ** _“know that you are better than whoever gave that to you.”_**

Zuko didn’t say anything at first. “Thank you…for that.” He managed to get out before he added, “sorry if that was too personal.”

**_“You didn’t know and you were curious. Mind saying something about yours?”_** She brazenly asked and it was his turn to stiffen.

“It was given to me to teach me a lesson, that’s all I wish to say about it.” Zuko said, his voice hardening and Ling noted how he didn’t say who gave it to him or what the lesson was. She already knew, of course, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. One day.

**_“I’m sorry.”_** Was all she could say and she laid a hand upon his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He didn’t shake it off like she thought he would. **_“No one should be taught a lesson like that. You are definitely better than that person.”_** She hoped that he knew she wasn’t pitying him but sympathizing with him.

To help him understand this, she reached up to the part of the mask that was just under her ear and pulled it down just enough to show a little piece of red and white raised flesh. Zuko sucked in a breath but didn’t say anything. **_“It still hurts every now and then.”_** Was all that she said to him before she fixed her mask back in place.

“I know.” Zuko said quietly, surprising her. She shot him a look that asked for an explanation. “Mine hurts too.” She noted how he didn’t say ‘sometimes’ or ‘every now and then’ but just that it ‘hurts too’. She was going to _kill_ Ozai if she ever ended up in the same room as him.

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **Was all she could think of to say.

“You’re also better than the person who gave that to you.” He told her and she almost snorted.

_I know_. The thought almost became sound coming out of her mouth but she held it back. She just barely managed to nod to Zuko before she yawned and Zuko told her to go to sleep. She nodded at that as well and turned on her heel towards the door.

The last image she had of Zuko was him sipping his honey tea and watching her walk to the door before she lost sight him. And, most likely, the last image he’d have of her would be her walking to the door as she stared at him until she turned to go to her room.

*********

Ling was meditating on top of the tower before they left out to sea. After last night, she decided to vigorously meditate in order to not have such a reaction as she’d had this time. She never allowed herself such a loss in emotional control. It would mean that she lost control and if she lost control once, it could happen again and during a dire situation that could cost her. Or those around her.

She meditated harder in order to figure out a different solution for an outlet.

The answer wasn’t coming to her, and while she was distressed about it she also felt a good calm that she hadn’t felt in about a month and she decided to be satisfied with that. She stood up and stretched and was jolted to the left when a giant hairy rodent _thing_ made its way onto the deck causing the ship to shift violently.

A woman who wore a dress so red that it looked black with slits on both sides going up to her calves, boots the same color up to her knees, and belts decorating the outfit was fixed atop the monstrous animal. Ling noted that she had an encircled dragon tattoo on both of her shoulders. Ling also noticed that the woman had her hair in a half-up, half-down style and a skull motif holding her high bun in place. Ling recognized her as a bounty hunter and immediately tensed. There was no other reason for a bounty hunter to be here other than to arrest her.

How had this one found her?

She knew how to fly a small distance with her fire propelling her.

The woman hadn’t spotted her yet and so she watched the scene unfold warily.

The men that were on the deck instantly backed up and Zuko came charging out with Iroh hot on his heels. The woman seemed unfazed by any of this and urged her creature forward. “Get back! We’re after a stowaway.”

“There are no stowaways on _my_ ship.” Zuko argued back but the woman wasn’t even listening. Her creature tore one of the metal panels off of the deck and a skinny Earth Kingdom man wearing rags climbed out and tried to run. Where to? Ling didn’t know. He didn’t get very far, though, the creature’s tongue lashed out and hit the man in the shoulder and he instantly froze up and hit the ground on his side with a _thump_. Ling jumped onto the balcony and slid down the ladder to stand next to Iroh.

_She_ wasn’t in any danger at the moment.

“He’s paralyzed.” Zuko breathed out in shock and awe.

Ling relaxed. The bounty hunter was after someone else and not her.

“Only temporarily.” The woman shrugged as she hefted the man onto her shoulder. “The toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he’ll be in jail and I’ll have my money.” She said in a sultry tone that had some of the men swooning over her. The woman walked towards the giant fur ball that Ling noticed had the smallest, beadiest eyes she had ever seen on an animal.

“But how did you find him on my ship?” Zuko asked angrily. Ling speculated that he was probably embarrassed that he got caught with a stowaway right under his nose.

“My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away.” The woman said, patting the animal on its flank fondly. Ling finally took stock of the woman and realized that she was actually very pretty with high cheek bones and a regal nose. Her attitude radiated an air of confidence that could rival Ling’s at times.

“Well, I’m impressed.” Iroh said, smiling as the woman took her quarry and disappeared. Ling noted the gleam in his eyes and rolled hers in silent exasperation. “Very impressed.” He drawled. Zuko and Ling just gave him a disgusted look, but the old man was too focused on the retreating woman to notice.

“Why was there a stowaway on my ship? And why didn’t anyone know about it?” Zuko angrily asked the crew who immediately had something better to do than be interrogated by the Prince, leaving only Ling and Iroh standing on the deck with him. “Well?”

**_“I am only here to protect you_, _not to check the ship for stowaways.”_** Ling signed. Her movements jerky. She wasn’t in any mood to face the Fire Prince’s wrath.

“Prince Zuko, we are not night guards and that man could’ve slipped past the guards since most everyone sleeps at night.” Iroh said, trying to placate his nephew. It worked and Zuko let out a harsh huff of air along with a grunt. He might still be upset but no one was getting a tongue lashing at the moment.

**_“So, now that we’re okay, I’m going to go get something to eat. Later.”_** Ling said and whirled when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

“Whoa there, my dear,” Iroh said, placing his large hand over her fist that was now inches in front of Zuko’s face. She signed a quick apology. “Now what were you going to say, Prince Zuko?”

“Well-um-sorry. Forgot about that.” Zuko somewhat stuttered out. Ling just brushed it off and motioned for Zuko to continue. If Iroh wouldn’t have interfered, she feared that she would have punched Zuko right in the nose and _that_ would not have ended well. “I have an idea. Both of you meet me in my quarters after you eat lunch.” They both nodded and all went to the cafeteria to get some food.

********

After lunch, Ling made her way to Zuko’s quarters and was fighting the blush that threatened to crawl up her neck the whole way there. She had only been to his quarters once before and that was when he had fallen off of a mountain trail and had gotten a jagged cut on his leg. She’d had to bandage and carry him, with assistance from his uncle, the whole way back to the ship and had laid him on his bed. The doctor had made her watch over him the whole night to see if the wound would get infected and when Zuko woke that morning, it was awkward to say the least. She’d kept her eyes on the floor, the door, the wall, the wound. Definitely not his face. Her eyes definitely did not stray to his face or well-toned torso whenever he moved and the blanket moved with him. When the blanket fell off, she only used her peripheral vision to readjust it. Never once glancing down. Nope. Never.

She steeled herself as she knocked on his door and breathe a quiet sigh of relief when his uncle answered it. He let her in and she closed it behind her. She leaned against it, trying to keep as much distance from Zuko as she could, while Iroh settled back down in his spot at the table across from Zuko. **_“Well, what’s this great plan that you’ve got?”_** She didn’t mean for it to come out as jerky as it did but it would be awkward if she tried to take it back now. Zuko just gave her an annoyed look but replaced it a second later with a seriousness that had her straightening her spine.

“You remember the Water Tribe girl traveling with the Avatar and how I have her necklace?” Zuko questioned and both of them nodded waiting for him to continue. “What if we use it to track them with that shirshu thing the bounty hunter has?”

“Brilliant idea, Prince Zuko.” Iroh said as he stroked his beard.

**_“One problem.”_** Ling signed, earning their attention and she silenced Zuko before he could bite off an angry retort. **_“You don’t know where this lady is.”_**

“Excellent point, Ling.” Iroh said and Zuko let a hurt look spread across his face for a second before replacing it with the serious one again.

“Why don’t we just ask around? She doesn’t seem like one to hide from the public eye.” Zuko countered and Ling knew she was beat so she acquiesced to the Prince.

“Then it’s settled.” Iroh said. “We should leave now so that we won’t lose her.” The gleam in his eyes was back and Ling had to fight the cringe that threatened to crawl up her spine.

**_“You better be ready to barter. Bounty hunters don’t hunt for free and their fees can be…exorbitant.”_** Ling warned and together, they walked out of the room and off the ship.

*********

After asking around for a few tedious hours they were finally able to find the lady at a rough looking bar-slash-tavern. Ling was immediately apprehensive about going in but didn’t say anything. She knew Zuko would disregard anything that would deter him from finding the Avatar. She palmed a small knife, just in case.

She just hoped no one of Earth Kingdom authority was here undercover because that could spell disaster for them all. Especially with Zuko being almost as recognizable to them as his uncle. That and with a tavern full of possible bounty hunters and bandits who could find out who they were and attempt to catch them for a price…it would be almost impossible to fight their way out.

Zuko was the first to enter the building and Ling wanted to kick him in the shin when he shoved the people aside while calling them filth. Iroh just shook his head. “He means no offense. I’m certain you bathe regularly.” Ling didn’t sign or say anything as she slipped passed the people. She did her best not to disturb them. They already looked as if they were waiting for a chance to stick a knife in their backs.

“I need to talk to you.” Zuko demanded as he came upon the middle of the room where a small table with two people on either side were sizing the other up before locking hands. The woman was arm wrestling a man twice her size and didn’t seem to be straining in the least. She didn’t spare them a glance as she tightened her grip on the man’s hand.

Up close, Ling noticed that the woman had dark eye shadow topped with kohl on the edge of her lid. It was artfully done and looked really good on her, in Ling’s opinion. She was almost jealous of how beautiful this woman was.

The woman didn’t look surprised to see them. “Well, if it isn’t my new friends,” She drawled. “Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy. Oh, and let’s not forget Silent Girl.” Zuko looked as if he were going to fight her right there while Iroh laughed. Ling rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

The woman threw the man’s arm down with a force that he hadn’t been prepared for since he tipped over and crashed to the floor. The bounty hunter proceeded to collect her winnings. “Your beast trashed my ship! You have to pay me back!” Zuko’s voice was rising to a yell. _Idiot!_ Ling wanted to scream.

The woman looked over at Zuko and chuckled. “Aww, I’d love to help you out but I’m a little _short_ on money.” She smiled innocently, her tone dropping down a notch to sound sultry. “Drinks on me!” She called to the tavern which erupted into cheers.

She lifted a cup to her lips and Zuko caught her arm before it reached its destination. “Money isn’t what I had in mind.” She gave his hand a disgusted look but Ling could tell that she was curious as well when she looked back up into the prince’s face. She just hoped it wasn’t taken in the wrong way.

It was hot outside as the sun shown on them as they exited the tavern. They walked around the corner and the woman leaned against her shirshu and introduced herself as June. Ling felt that it fit her well. June was a strong name in the Earth Kingdom and she had already seen the evidence of what the woman in front of her could do. The three didn’t introduce themselves, not seeing the point when she already had nicknames picked out for them and seemed to be sticking to them.

Zuko held up the necklace. “I need you to find someone.”

“What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you? No wonder Silent Girl over there hasn’t said anything. She’s jealous.” June brushed off some imaginary dirt and Ling twirled the blade she’d taken out earlier. June wasn’t affected in the slightest.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “It’s not the girl I’m after, it’s the bald monk she’s traveling with.”

June just shrugged and said, “Whatever you say.” She clearly didn’t believe his story.

“If you find them, I’ll consider the damage to my ship paid for.” Zuko said.

“Tch, forget it.” June scoffed out as she climbed onto her shirshu.

“Plus, we’ll pay your weight in gold.” Iroh said hurriedly and Ling wanted to smack him. These two were acting like idiots today! They didn’t have the money for this!

This statement made June turn around and eye him. “Make it _your_ weight and we got a deal.” June said poking him in the chest.

Iroh laughed out a “you got it” as June took the necklace from Zuko and told them to get on her shirshu. Ling didn’t want to but seeing as there was no way around it, she hesitantly climbed on and ended up behind Zuko. The shirshu sped off, giving all of them but June whiplash.

They were on the beast for _hours_ which caused Ling to wonder if the beast was lost or not really sniffing out the Avatar. The group couldn’t be _that_ far ahead of them. Right?

Ling tried to stay awake but she felt her eyelids closing against her will. She jerked herself awake long enough to hear an amused snort from Zuko and him telling her to get some rest. _Yeah, because that isn’t hard while riding a giant rodent,_ Ling thought sardonically. Still, she leaned her forehead on Zuko’s back and drifted off into a _very_ light sleep filled with bumps and sharp turns that almost snapped her neck.

*********

When Ling woke up, she felt as if she hadn’t even gotten a wink of sleep. She had a headache and her body felt heavy. The ride hadn’t been very kind to her and now her backside was sore along with all other aches and pains she’d received from the ride upon the shirshu.

Ling tapped Zuko on the shoulder to let him know she was awake. He nodded before facing forward again.

They were deep into the Earth Kingdom’s territory now and she hoped they didn’t meet any military earth-benders at all. She noticed that they were close to the fort that they had liberated the Avatar from and she wasn’t the only one. In front of her, Zuko stilled and tensed, prepared for a surprise attack but they kept going and when they were five leagues away did he finally relax.

They came upon a small medicine woman who looked like she was a little out of her mind but finely dressed in ivory silk robes. She was completely calm when she saw the four strangers riding an even stranger beast. She casually asked them if they were ‘out for a bit of fresh air’.

“We’re looking for someone.” Zuko said, leaning off of the shirshu.

The woman was completely unperturbed as was her cat. “I hope it’s not Myuki. Myuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?” The woman asked her fat white cat that was standing beside her. The cat meowed and backed away.

“The Avatar’s been through here.” June said. “Let’s keep moving.” With that she cracked her whip and the shirshu took off.

Their next stop was a village that was below a volcano. Ling wondered at the absurdity of building any kind of settlement below a volcano and then remembered that Avatar Roku built his temple on _top_ of a volcano and that the Royal City was built inside a _caldera_. _Guess it’s not just a Fire Nation thing,_ she thought and wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on. That is, until Zuko jumped down and thrust the necklace in front of the shirshu before it lashed out with its tongue, almost hitting him. He spun out of the way and yelled at the creature to ‘watch it’ while everyone else, including Ling, laughed at him.

“Aww, he likes you.” June said mockingly as she leaned over her animal.

Ling noticed that an old fortune teller had come out of her pagoda and was hitting on Iroh by offering to tell him his fortune. She almost gagged. The woman looked regal in her richly colored dark robes with her hair done up in an elegant style. She also looked as if she knew something they didn’t. Which was pretty much true since she was a fortune teller and all.

Iroh chuckled and replied with, “At my age, there is really only one big surprise left and I’ll just as soon leave it a mystery.” He was kind in turning down the old fortune teller and she seemed to take it in stride. Like she knew it was going to happen.

She turned to Ling before her eyes widened and she flinched as if she’d been struck. Ling looked down questioningly at her. The woman muttered something but Ling couldn’t hear. She wanted to get out of this village as fast as she could. Whatever that woman had seen, it wasn’t good and Ling didn’t want any part of it.

But it was not to be because the woman took a few hesitant steps towards Ling before reaching up and grasping her hand before Ling could pull it away. Something cold and smooth was placed in her palm before the woman pulled away as she looked at Ling sternly. “Walk your own path when the time of division comes.” Was all she said before hurriedly backing up and walking back into her pavilion.

They left behind the village to continue their hunt, leaving Ling and everyone else confused. Zuko gave her a questioning glance and she shrugged at him. She had no idea what the woman meant. That was lie. She knew _some_ of what the woman meant but not the whole of it. It was why she never really paid much attention to fortune tellers.

They all brushed it to the side as they continued taking sharp turns and making sudden stops. Ling desperately wanted off of the shirshu. She was tired of getting whiplash! Was she whining to herself? Yes, yes she was.

They arrived at an abbey, startling the life out of some nuns that Ling didn’t recognize. They didn’t linger long here. Just long enough for the shirshu to circle before finding the scent again. June promised them that they were close and urged her animal forward. Ling silently cried out for joy at the prospect of getting off. She didn’t understand how the others were able to ride like this, she was better suited to walking, not riding. She’d rather have run the length of her journey had she known this was the mode of transport.

They finally caught up to the siblings that traveled with the Avatar but the Avatar himself, was nowhere in sight. They cornered them along a mud wall before the siblings could so much as take two steps.

Now that Ling got a closer look, Banshee Boy wasn’t all that bad looking. He had dark-tan skin like his sister with crystal blue eyes that stood out even more when the sun shone in them. Like they were doing now.

Ling shook herself. Should she really be thinking about things like that at a time like this? No! What was wrong with her? His wolf’s tail was stupid! Just like Zuko’s hair!

June speaking broke her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“So, this is your girlfriend.” June stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Ling’s hand itched toward the blade in her boot. “No wonder she left, she’s way too _pretty_ for you.” Katara was indeed very pretty too. She would definitely grow into a beautiful woman.

Zuko jumped down and marched towards the girl. “Where is he?” A note of desperation was in his voice which made Ling perk up. It was unusual for him to show any hint of weakness, besides anger, to an enemy. “Where’s the Avatar?”

The girl’s brother, Banshee Boy, stepped in front of his sister. “We split up. He’s long gone.”

Ling could see Zuko’s face turn a few shades of red. “How stupid do you think I am?”

Banshee Boy smirked. “Pretty stupid.” Ling had to hide a chuckle as well as Iroh. “Run!” He yelled grabbing his sister and trying to make a break for it only to be stopped by the shirshu’s paralyzing tongue.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Zuko questioned.

Ling shrugged. She didn’t very much care unless a great night’s sleep came with it.

The shirshu moved forward sniffing the air. “It’s seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the Avatar held.” As she said this something came loose from Banshee Boy’s bag and rolled onto the forest floor. The shirshu smelled it and turned towards where they had just come from. Zuko hauled and tied down the two Southern Water Tribe teens onto the back of the shirshu and the raced back in the direction of the abbey.

Ling had to wonder how much weight this animal could carry. Any regular animal would be weighed down and slow or not able to go anywhere at all. And maybe the ride was better in the front than on the back.

They barged into the abbey once again and the shirshu stopped before sniffing the air again. “What’s it doing?! It’s just going in a circle!” Zuko said, frustrated as the animal made its fifth circle in the courtyard. Ling was about to sign that he needed patience when the Avatar came swooping down from the sky. The shirshu reared itself on its hind legs and threw them all off. All hitting the ground hard, especially the two Water Tribe siblings since they’d been loosely restrained.

Ling managed to pick herself up off the ground just as Zuko took off towards the Avatar. Ling motioned to the sisters to help her get the siblings out of the way and they came rushing over, giving her curious glances the whole time. Ling saw Zuko taking on the Avatar and decided to sit tight since she didn’t want to be in the way. She also did not feel like fighting the Avatar yet again. How Zuko managed to do it time and again, she had no clue.

June seemed to be thinking the same, as was Iroh.

In all honesty, when it came to the Avatar, Zuko had a one-track mind and hardly ever saw or heard anyone or anything other than the Avatar himself.

She watched as they parried and dodged each other’s blows and elemental bending. It was truly a sight to behold and Ling was mesmerized by it. By the controlled chaos that it brought about. The two finally managed to land a hit on the other at the same time which caused a great explosion in the middle of the courtyard, throwing both onto an opposite rooftop.

Zuko was faster to get up and made his way over to the Avatar with a massive jet of flame in hand sending it towards his opponent. The kid dodged and blew Zuko back into the building and Ling made her way to Zuko. He eyed her and shook his head, a message to not interfere and Ling, shrugging, walked back to her position by the siblings. When she returned, they were covered in debris and she cleaned it off of them.

“So, Aang told us what was going on.” Banshee Boy said and Ling looked around hoping that no one was around them. Iroh was trying to chat up the bounty hunter in one of the corners. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything else.

Ling sighed. “Okay, and?” She didn’t mean for it to come out harshly but unfortunately it did.

“Thank you. He told us everything about what you did for him and though we don’t understand why you’re helping a guy like _that,_ we’re grateful that you’ve been helping us out. Especially when you freed my sister during the fight with the pirates.” She could tell that the boy was sincere and didn’t know what to say to that.

The sun felt like it was baking her.

Finally, she looked at the siblings and said, “Maybe in time, I’ll even join you. But this is where I’m supposed to be for now.”

The siblings nodded in confusion and they all turned back to watch the fight.

She turned just in time to see the Avatar jump into a well and Zuko send a fireball down it. She groaned, _aren’t we supposed to capture him and_ not _kill him?_ She berated Zuko in her mind. What good that did.

The well exploded as a tower of water rose out of it and Zuko was caught up in it and was sent sprawling across the courtyard. Ling laughed at the short-tempered prince, making sure it was low enough that nobody heard it. Zuko got up and went to chase after the Avatar but was stopped by his bison, which was then stopped by the shirshu lashing out with its tongue.

One of the sisters came out with an odd smelling perfume and held it up to the water tribe siblings. As soon as they smelled it, they were able to move almost immediately. “That thing sees with its nose. Let’s give ‘em something to look at.”

“The perfume?” A sister asked and Ling guessed that she was the Superior of the abbey.

Ling got in a fighting stance and they looked at her like she had lost her mind. “You’ll have to fight me since Zuko knows I’m over here. And please, don’t do any lasting damage.” They nodded and began to fight her. Katara flung a water whip at her while her brother tried to trip her. She dodged both easily and hoped this wasn’t the best they could do. She skirted around them and as she went to attack, she slipped and noticed that the girl, Katara, had turned some water on the ground to ice. She landed hard and knew she would have a bruise on her hip but it wouldn’t be anything like her ribs. The next thing she knew, her feet were frozen to the ground. With a good jet of fire, she broke free and charged them again.

This time the girl managed to fling her into a wall and a thick layer of ice it over. She stayed put, hoping it was believable. Katara added another layer so that she couldn’t immediately melt her way out of her situation.

With her down and out of the way, the sisters and Banshee Boy toppled over huge jars of perfume while the girl bent it and doused the shirshu with it. The shirshu reared back, flinging its head this way and that way, lashing out with its tongue. It hit Zuko and June with its tongue in its madness. They fell in a heap of their own limbs. Iroh moved to catch June and acted like he got hit with the shirshu’s tongue as well. “Time to get out of here Aang!” Katara yelled at the Avatar as Ling freed herself from the ice.

She sent a massive fireball at them which the Avatar managed to dissipate before he hopped on his bison with the other two and flew off. Ling sent another one after them but the animal managed to dodge. Much to her relief.

The shirshu fled into the forest, leaving June, Iroh, Zuko, and Ling behind.

Ling passed the sisters of the abbey as they all made their way back inside glaring at her in a way that said that they would not be helping them in any way. She didn’t blame them.

She made it to Zuko’s side before she sat down crisscross and looked down at him. **_“So, what now?”_** Ling asked. Maybe it was sarcastic, maybe it wasn’t. She would never own up to it.

Zuko gave her an annoyed look, which she returned in kind. “Think you could go after the shirshu?” He huffed out and Ling gave him an incredulous look.

**_“With that thing still going crazy in the forest, no thank you. What if I got paralyzed in the middle of the woods? Something could eat me!”_** Ling felt like bopping him on the head.

“You’ll only be paralyzed for an hour.” Zuko said as blank faced as ever and Ling flicked him on the forehead. “Ow! I was just saying!”

**_“Looks like you’re getting some feeling back, so you can go search for the thing.”_** Ling smirked and knew she had him this time. Zuko let out a huff.

“Um…What is going on? I’m only getting half of the conversation. Did your new girl take a vow of silence or something?” June’s annoyed voice cut through their conversation.

Both Ling and Zuko frowned but Iroh was the one to save them. “No. She was injured in an accident and cannot speak. She is able to sign though.”

“Well, that doesn’t really help me. Now, what were you two talking about that involved my shirshu?” June was getting on Ling’s nerves. Maybe she should go flick her on the forehead, too? Only to test her senses, right?

“We were talking about who should go get your oversized rodent.” Zuko angrily retorted back.

“It’ll have to be me when the toxins wear off. My shirshu won’t accept anyone but me telling it what to do.” June said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I guess that mean that we’ll have to wait right here until it either returns or the toxins wear off and we go fetch it.” Iroh stated, looking as if he was content to stay right where he was. Ling rolled her eyes.

**_“You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?”_** She squinted at Zuko as if that would make all of his injuries appear while his armor still covered him.

If he could’ve shaken his head he probably would have. “No, not anywhere serious anyways. And you?”

**_“Just a bruise on my hip but it’s nothing like my ribs were so I’ll be just fine.”_** She told him and bolstered herself up as if to show that she was fine and he chuckled to himself. **_“_** ** _That Water Tribe girl sure packs a punch though.”_** The girl had gotten this far without a teacher and Ling could only wonder how powerful she would be when she found one. She shivered at the thought of having to face her then.

They waited for the toxins to wear off and in that time June’s shirshu returned to her and the two who actually got hit stumbled shakily to it. Iroh tried to imitate them and to a point he was pretty good but a little overdramatic. They all climbed back on with June in the front, Iroh behind her, Zuko behind him, and Ling on the back.

The way back seemed as if it were much faster than when they had begun their initial journey. June dropped them off at the tavern and they slowly made their way back to the ship, all ready for a nice hot meal and a comfy bed. Ling couldn’t wait and her bed seemed to be calling her. She would forget the meal and go straight to bed. She’d forgotten how tired she’d been earlier but now it hit her in full force.

“Hey, Ling?” Zuko’s voice cut through her thoughts of her bed. She turned and raised an eyebrow. “What happened with the fortune teller?” It wasn’t an interrogation but just a question out of curiosity.

**_“Nothing really.”_** She shrugged. **_“She mainly mumbled to herself. Oh! But she did give me this for some reason.”_** Ling had just shoved whatever the old fortune teller had given her into her shirt and forgotten about it. She hadn’t even looked at it until now.

She pulled it out of her shirt pocket and held it out in her hand. The reason it had been smooth and cold was because it was a crystal. A pretty green one at that. It was odd but Ling felt that this was something that was very important for her future. Darn the old woman for speaking in riddles.

Zuko looked at it quizzically before straightening and saying, “That’s it?”

**_“Yep.”_** Ling signed as she put it back in her pocket.

“She didn’t say anything about it?” He questioned her and she looked at him funny. Had he heard? No. The woman had only spoken loud enough for Ling to hear her. But Zuko had been right next to her so maybe he had heard the whole thing or at least part of it. Did he?

**_“Nope. She mumbled something but it was too low for me to hear anything.”_** She shrugged again. **_“I think I’m gonna keep it. Maybe turn it into a necklace or bracelet. It’s pretty enough to be one.”_**

It was Zuko’s turn to look at her weird. “You don’t wear jewelry.” His uncle had tried to buy her some but she wouldn’t have any of it. He had ended up buying her a few blades instead.

**_“But this was a gift that wasn’t bought and it might be important in the future. She was a fortune teller, so you never know.”_** Ling told him and Zuko seemed to accept that answer incredulously.

She wasn’t lying but she hadn’t told the whole truth either. The crystal _would_ be a reminder of what the fortune teller had told her. _Walk your own path when the time of division comes._

She bid Zuko goodnight and retired to her room. Doing a quick inspection, she stripped and showered as fast as she could and dressed in her light night clothes. She dove under her covers as quick as she could and she was out before her head even hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to hit that kudos button and leave a comment! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone! I hope you're all having a good day! Here is another chapter for you :) Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments. It really warms my heart to know that there are people enjoying my story. As you can see, there will be 15 chapters for this story which means that we are so very close to finishing up the first part of this series. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 13

It was getting colder. The days and nights were getting more and more chilly. So much so that Ling had to switch out her regular clothes for something a little heavier. The wind would nip at the ears and nose, turning them red. It had yet to really bite but Ling knew it was coming soon. They had figured out the Avatar’s flight path and had made a heading for the North Pole, home of the Northern Water Tribe. There was a reason they had stayed out of the war and survived for so long and it was that very reason that Ling was reluctant to go there. The Northern Water Tribe was where the most powerful water benders were, and not only that, but their size was just too massive to be called a _tribe_. It was more of its own country than anything really.

She truly wasn’t looking forward to tussling with water bending Masters as well as the climate.

She really should’ve gotten off of the ship when she had a chance. She didn’t mind the cold weather so much as she minded temperatures that could freeze exposed skin in seconds. How those who lived there _could_ live as they were was truly amazing to her. They were definitely the stronger people.

In thinking about all of this, she’d been trying to think of a way to convince Zuko to wait and _not_ chase the Avatar into the heart of where the most powerful water benders lived. It could be a wasteland or it could be a fortified city. She knew one thing was for sure; capturing the Avatar there would not be as easy as it was in the Southern Water Tribe.

The Southern Water Tribe had been caught unawares and thus had been decimated when the War broke out. The Northern Water Tribe…had not.

Getting Zuko to understand this without a reason as to why going after the Avatar there would be a bad idea was next to none. Once Zuko had his mind made up no one had a chance of stopping or persuading him to do the opposite.

It had been about a week since they chased the Avatar down to the abbey and hardly anyone had said anything about the failed attempt. Everyone knew better, Ling included.

There hadn’t been any sign of Zhao recently but that didn’t stop Ling from looking over her shoulder at every port they visited. She had a feeling that he knew or at least had an inkling that her and Zuko had been the ones to free the Avatar. Zuko had never hidden his desperation from anyone when the Avatar was involved and desperation could make a person do just about anything. Especially when it came to a certain banished prince who was desperate to go home.

Since June, there hadn’t really been any excitement. No shopping trips, only staying at a port for a few hours to stay on the Avatar’s trail. Everyone on board had been in a somber mood for some reason. Ling figured it was because they finally had a real destination in mind and didn’t want to go into the territory for fear of their lives. Attacking the Northern Water Tribe with one lone ship was practically suicide.

Zuko hoped to cut the Avatar off before he got there but Ling wasn’t so sure. They weren’t far behind the Avatar and company but they were a little ways behind them. If they didn’t manage to cut the Avatar off, Zuko was bent on going into the Northern Water Tribe’s city to retrieve the boy.

Ling was amazed that not one crew member had jumped ship at any time or at any of the previous ports they’d visited so far. She’d thought about it often enough but the lure of the unknown is what kept her with the ship.

She’d never seen the Northern Water Tribe’s city or anything that had to do with it. If she survived, she’d be able to tell Jin Yu about it. She prayed to the Spirits that they would have mercy on her and Zuko and Iroh if they were caught. She prays now that they will all live to see another day.

Iroh keeps trying to lighten things up a bit with little jokes and whining about his missed shopping trips and every now and then the crew would snicker when Zuko would lose it and give up the conversation/argument and storm out of whatever area he was in. Other than that, daily life was quite boring and Ling had nothing to do and nowhere to go.

She spent the days meditating and practicing forms but never sparring with anyone. She didn’t want to take it too far. Whenever this type of mood came upon her, she could get a little…overexcited and…competitive and take the friendly sparring session a little too far.

So instead of focusing on the present, she decided to focus on the future and the future choice she would have to make. Join the Avatar and stop the War or stay with Zuko and make it to where he would eventually become suspicious of her and eventually find her out and cause her to flee or execute her. She honestly didn’t know and didn’t want to know what he would do should he find out the truth.

If she left and joined the Avatar, then she would eventually have to fight the prince and they would forever be enemies. If she stayed, he would eventually work out that it was her, as she had already figured, and they would still end up as enemies.

Her head hurt. Going in circles was what usually drove one mad.

She reflected back on the fortune teller’s words again as she looked at the crystal bracelet she now wore on her wrist. _Walk your own path when the time of division comes._ So, whatever was coming, she was going to live through it. At least until she supposedly went her own way from Zuko and possibly Iroh.

_Futures aren’t set in stone and they can change at any time_. Those had been the words of another who had helped her. She shoved it all into a dark corner of her mind. She hoped to forget about it but knew that that was in vain. Whatever came, she’d just have to roll with it.

A voice startled her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see that night had fallen and that Zuko and the soldiers that had gone with him into the port city were back. They had docked at a port to get supplies and were to leave in the morning with the tide. Ling had opted to not go with them this time, knowing that Zuko would’ve been all business and no fun. Iroh had kept her company and together they had played pai sho for a few hours. Ling had only won twice but she felt that Iroh had let her win once and the other time was just pure luck. Still, it had been fun and they had enjoyed themselves.

It had been nice until she’d been left alone with her thoughts.

She jumped down onto the balcony, slid down the ladder and stopped in front of Iroh. He snorted good-naturedly at her antics before they both walked into the interior of the ship.

*******

After a quick dinner, Ling was on the deck with Iroh and a few of the crew members. Tonight was ‘music night’ and General Iroh had promised the crew that he would sing for a bit. He was by no means a professional but he did have a soft, soothing type of voice that could put even the angriest of spirits to sleep almost instantly. Or at least, calm them down.

Ling was standing in the shadows of the tower, watching the men set up a fire pit and a few seats. She should and could help but there wasn’t much to do and the men knew what they needed. She would have just been in the way.

‘Music night’ was going to be held on the deck instead of the hold tonight, as General Iroh had proclaimed, because the night wasn’t too cold nor too hot. It was just right. Ling had rolled her eyes and signed that he was just tired of the music bouncing off of the walls in the hold. Iroh had shrugged noncommittedly and ordered some of the men to bring out some chairs. Ling had just laughingly rolled her eyes as she walked away from him.

General Iroh came out of the ship carrying a tsungi horn and corrected a few items before he was happy with the setup. The sun had finally set in a brilliance of reds and pinks before the night-blue sky had taken over and they set the fire.

Everyone took their seats except General Iroh and two crewmembers. Lieutenant Jee began strumming on a pipa and the two members took up the beginning stance of a dance. General Iroh cleared his throat and began singing. “Winter, spring, summer, and fall.” Ling watched the two crewmembers as they danced. It was mesmerizing, watching them move and glide through the air as well as across the ground. Their movements were jerky but they also flowed with the music. It was a strange dance but it was beautiful.

She’d never had the opportunity to learn how to dance professionally. She’d joined in with some of the villages she’d visited but she had only joined when she’d first watched the dancers and memorized the steps. None of it had been freestyle, like what the crew members were doing now.

The song took a different route than what Ling had expected. She had expected it to turn down the path of tales of harmony but instead it had turned down the path of love among the four seasons. She thought it was ridiculous but kept listening anyways. It was just as enchanting as the dance.

It all ended abruptly when Zhao and two soldiers walked aboard the ship like he owned it. She didn’t know if Zhao saw her or if he just ignored her as he walked by and straight to General Iroh. She slipped a knife out of her right boot and held it behind her leg. Ready to fight the man if need be. And she was seriously hoping it would be.

“Admiral Zhao!” Iroh exclaimed with his arms wide open as if he were greeting a friend. “What a pleasant surprise. Tonight is ‘music night’ and you are welcome to join in.” A big smile was plastered to his face. It was fake, meant to be appeasing instead of inviting.

“Thank you, but no.” Zhao said politely but Ling could tell that something bad was about to happen. The air was thick with tension and nothing good ever came when Zhao was present. Especially when he was this smug about it. He smiled as he said, “I am here with orders from the Fire Lord to take every able-bodied soldier in the Fire Nation.”

The smile fell from Iroh’s face, replaced by a stern expression. “I better go get Prince Zuko so as to be clear of what’s going on.” Zhao nodded and followed General Iroh into the ship. Ling came out of her hiding place and followed them. The thin knife still in hand.

Zhao looked taken aback by her sudden appearance and even more so when he spotted the knife. It had only been for a second but it was enough to let Ling know that he hadn’t been ignoring her…this time.

She didn’t acknowledge him as she passed him and was pretty sure she’d heard his teeth grinding in agitation at her dismissal of him. She smiled to herself at his reaction.

“General Iroh, if I may,” Zhao began as they made their way to the Prince’s room. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. The air went still in anticipation of what Zhao had to say to the old general.

Iroh briefly stopped in the middle of the hallway before he continued on his way. “What is it, Admiral?” He asked wearily eyeing the admiral.

“If I am to take any and every able-bodied man-soldier, then why don’t you join me? You may have failed at Ba Sing Se-”, to the general’s credit, he didn’t flinch but everyone else did, “-but I believe your expertise and strategy may help us win this battle and restore some of the honor and respect you lost during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. It would be a win-win for the both of us.” He held his hands up placatingly.

The old general was quiet for a second or two before he stopped completely, almost causing Zhao to run into him. The look on Iroh’s face as he turned around was enough for Ling know why he was called the ‘Dragon of the West’ because standing before her was not a withered old general who loved life and the small things that made up the day. No, the person who stood in front of her now was a man who was well versed in war and politics. The man who had broken through the wall of Ba Sing Se and lived to tell the tale. And even though this man had a smile on his face, Ling could feel the cold fury emanating from him at the mention of Ba Sing Se. “Thank you for the most gracious offer, Admiral, but I feel that I am needed here, with my nephew, more than anywhere else.”

Zhao was speechless as the old man turned away and began walking down the corridor again as if nothing had happened. As if Zhao had not made an offer to join him.

They made it to Zuko’s room without anyone saying anything more. To say that one could cut the tension with a knife would be the biggest understatement of the century. The crew were nervously glancing back and forth at each other before one or all would shrug and they would turn back to the front again. There was nothing they could do to remedy the situation. It was out of their hands.

Iroh knocked and then entered and Zuko’s voice drifted from the room. “For the last time, I’m not playing the tsungi horn!”

Ling would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation had it not been Zhao standing next to her.

Iroh crossed his arms in front of him. “No, it’s about our plans. There is a bit of a _problem_.” Ling could just imagine the wheels in Zuko’s head turning at the newfound information.

Zhao took it upon himself to enter the room without permission, the smug expression was etched on his face again. “I’m taking your crew.” He stated without preamble as Ling made her way into the room should she need to protect the prince. Or fight Zhao. She was really hoping to fight him tonight.

Zuko, who had been sitting on his bed now whirled on the Admiral. “What?” He yelled in shock, causing his voice to rise to an octave that Ling hadn’t heard in a while.

“I’ve recruited them for a little _expedition_ to the North Pole.” Zhao said as Ling leaned against the doorway, twirling her knife. Zuko and Zhao were now less than a foot from the other; one glaring at the other. Zhao seemed all too happy to be the presenter of bad news to the Prince.

The temperature began to rise and Ling stilled her knife, ready to launch it should someone give her a reason.

“Uncle,” Zuko said glancing at the person in question. “Is this true?”

“I’m afraid so. He’s taking everyone.” Iroh told Zuko and hung his head. “Even the cook.” He added with a whine.

Zhao’s expression didn’t change. “Sorry you won’t be there to watch me capture the Avatar, but I can’t have you getting in my way again.” Zhao said as he straightened his spine to do his best to tower over Zuko. It wasn’t much considering they were nose to forehead but just those few inches were enough to make Zuko look up.

Zuko lunged at Zhao but Iroh stopped him. He looked at Ling and she flashed her blade at him but he just shook his head. If she could stick her knife in Zhao, she would have done so by now. Zhao had started walking about the room with his arms behind his back when his eyes fell on the pair of broadswords and everyone inside the Prince’s room froze in their spot.

Ling and Zuko quickly glanced at each other, both seeing the fear then resolute promise in the other’s eyes. Neither would give the other up should they be interrogated. “I didn’t know you were skilled in broadswords, Prince Zuko.” Zhao drawled as he examined one that he had plucked off of the wall.

“I’m not.” Zuko said, voice stern and Ling felt like applauding him for finally being able to act. “They’re antiques, just decorative.” Ling wondered if Zhao picked up on Zuko’s lie because whenever he lied, he wouldn’t look a person in the eye. Then again, Zhao knew that Zuko was desperate to capture the Avatar. _Desperation makes desperate people do desperate things_.

They all knew that Zhao knew Zuko was lying when he asked General Iroh if he knew about the Blue Spirit. It took everything in her not to flinch.

The old general shrugged. “Just rumors, I don’t think he is real.” General Iroh, of course, knew because Ling had told him herself what had happened on that night.

“Oh, he’s real alright and he apparently has an _accomplice_. A _Blank_ Spirit, if you will. They’re criminals and enemies of the Fire Nation.” He handed off the sword to General Iroh. “But I have a feeling that justice will catch up to them soon.” It wasn’t a secret as to who Zhao was threatening. Ling tensed, ready to pounce or run, she didn’t know but she was ready for _something_.

Zhao now turned his attention to her. She twirled her blade as if she wasn’t imagining sticking him with it. “What about _you_? I could pay you _double_ of what they’re paying you now and it would help your nation immensely. We could also hire a translator for you. I’m sure one of the men knows sign language.” He said as he leered over her. It took everything not to punch him away from her.

She glared at the man. **_“I don’t belong to any nation. I just happened to hitch a ride with them.”_** She signed with Iroh translating for her.

“Then why are you hunting the Avatar with him?” Zhao asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

**_“It was convenient. They are my original employers; it would be shameful of me to go with you when they have so graciously taken me in. It would also paint you in a dishonorable light should you make a deal that supersedes theirs with me.”_** Zhao’s face twisted with rage for a second at her innuendo of his honor before he was able to smooth it back into the smug mask again.

Zhao turned around to say goodbye. “General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands. If you change your mind.” Zhao added quickly before he left them all in standing in the middle of Zuko’s room.

Iroh breathed a sigh of relief as Zhao’s footsteps faded down the hall while Ling leaned against the wall and Zuko sank down onto his bed. “Well, that was something.” Iroh said to no one in particular.

**_“Indeed.”_** Ling signed as she leaned against the wall. Slumped was actually more like it.

“You know, he could’ve easily paid you what he said he would,” Zuko said catching both hers’ and Iroh’s attention. “You could’ve left with them, so why didn’t you?”

**_“I don’t care how much I’m getting paid! Do you honestly think that I would willingly go along with a guy like him?” _**Ling signed furiously. Did he think so little of her?

Zuko looked taken aback at her outburst. “I just thought it was the better deal.”

She wanted to whack him upside his almost bald head. She let out a sigh before calmly signing this time. **_“Maybe it was for a person like June or whatever but it’s not for me. I meant what I said to Zhao. The man has no honor at all nor would he truly uphold his promise in the end.”_** _Not like you_ , were the unspoken words she hoped Zuko heard.

None said anything for a little bit as they reflected upon Zhao’s visit and departure.

Ling got tired of standing around in silence and shifted her stance. **_“So, what now?”_** Ling asked and Zuko huffed.

“There is _nothing_ we can do now.” Zuko snapped at her and she glared at him. “Zhao’s taken the whole crew and we can’t run a ship with just three people!” Ling bristled at his tone but wisely said nothing.

“Well, I’m going to go oversee the…um…preparations.” Iroh said as he backed out of the room.

**_“I’ll be going with him.”_** Ling told Zuko as she made to exit his room. She didn’t look back as they walked out of Zuko’s room.

“He will come around in time.” Iroh told her.

“Zhao didn’t come at a great time. He did this purposefully. He knew Zuko was getting close and somehow figured out that the Avatar’s destination was the North Pole.” She seethed. “Honestly, Zuko has all the reason in the world to be pissed right now…sorry sir.” She muttered.

Iroh waved her off. “But you would have sabotaged Zuko anyway should he have gotten ahold of the Avatar in time.” Iroh reminded her and she took a breath to steady herself.

“You’re right but I wouldn’t do it out of spite or hate.” She asserted and Iroh nodded. “What would you do now should Zuko capture the Avatar?”

Iroh regarded her for a moment before he stroked his beard in contemplation and took a measured breath. “I honestly have no idea. Like you, I am in a bit of a dilemma. I want him to be able to go home but this _War_ has cost so many lives and destroyed some lands for generations that I can no longer believe that it is a good thing. The sooner it is over, the better.”

“I no longer think that.” She told him and he turned to her with a questioning gaze. “I no longer think that the sooner the War is over the better it will be. The Fire Nation’s rule in some towns and villages is oppressive. People have to pay high taxes or risk imprisonment or starvation or something or other. Both sides have those who abuse their power, yes, but right now, it is the Fire Nation that is the main perpetrator. If they were to conquer the rest of the world, I’m pretty sure that Fire Nation resources would be spread thin and that there would be insurgencies and civil wars and that no one would know peace.” When she finished her examination and ruminations about the War, Iroh was looking at her with an indecipherable look in his eyes. She almost asked him if something was wrong but he beat her to it.

“I wish you would have never known anything of war or hardships in your life.” He told her.

She let out a small humorless chuckle. “My mother said about the same thing to me once.”

Iroh was still looking at her as he said, “I am truly sorry-”

“We should go check on the men. See if they need any help.” She interjected before she quickly made her way to the deck of the ship, leaving the old man in the metal hallway.

The men were almost done unloading personal affects and such, which wasn’t saying much because no one other than Iroh really went shopping. Iroh assisted just to be nice and Ling lingered in the shadows keeping an eye on Zhao lest the man attempt anything nefarious. She did help move a few of the heavier items but mainly stayed in the shadows thinking back to what she had told Iroh.

She too, wished that she and all the other children of the world had never known anything of war or hardships in their lives. The world would have been better for it.

Before she knew it, they were all walking away with Iroh telling them goodbye and good luck. She waved and some even waved back, like Jee and a few of the soldiers. The groomer and the doctor weren’t spared so much as a glance from her. They were the two she was truly happy to see go.

She followed Iroh back into the ship and to Zuko’s room, stopping just outside as Iroh leaned his head in. “The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels.”

“Good riddance to those traitors.” Zuko’s voice bit out. She could just imagine him sulking on his bed and she rolled her eyes. Some were leaving against their will because it had been a royal decree and not because they wanted to. She wanted to tell Zuko this but knew that it would fall on deaf ears or start another argument and that was something that they didn’t need at the moment.

“It is a good night for a walk. Why don’t you join us?” General Iroh asked his nephew. “It would clear your head.” There was a pause before he spoke again. “Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy.” He came out looking like he couldn’t get to their walk fast enough.

He didn’t say anything as they walked down the hall, out onto the deck, and to the beach. Only when they got to the beach did General Iroh break the silence. “So, what is your reading on Zhao now?”

Ling blinked and pulled down her mask. She sighed in content and gave him a sidelong look. “He’s truly not to be trusted. Every time he’s around I feel like there are snakes in the room ready to strike. Don’t tell me that you haven’t felt that way because I see how you watch him with caution as I do.”

Iroh nodded but didn’t say anything else. “There is a storm brewing and it’s not in the physical sense.” He said after a while and Ling nodded. She had felt that something was coming ever since her and Zuko had ripped the Avatar from Zhao’s clutches that night at the fort.

A loud resounding BOOM like those of fireworks exploded in a brilliant shaft of light behind them causing them to stumble. They looked at the other in stunned silence before horrific realization dawned on both of them at the same time and they sprinted back to the ship. Well, what was left of the ship.

Debris littered the ground around them as well as the water. The main structure of the ship was still afloat but the tower was completely gone or in the middle of being engulfed by hungry flames.

Ling pulled up her mask as they raced to the edge of the docks, dodging debris the entire way. Iroh stopped beside her in shock and looked as if he were going to cry. “Zuko.” He whispered his nephew’s name with so much pain that it made Ling’s eyes burn.

She scanned the water and almost missed the body of the Fire Nation prince floating amidst the debris. Without a word to General Iroh, she dove in and swam as fast as she could to the sinking body. She managed to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him up to the surface. It was a bit of a struggle but she was able to get them to shallow water where Iroh picked him up by his arm pits and pulled him the rest of the way.

Iroh checked for a pulse as she pumped his chest until water came out and he was able to breathe without any rattling sounds. She laid on the sand next to him, arms spread wide, taking in big gulps of air. Iroh stood looking out into the vast ocean with a gaze that could kill. Zuko moved a little and sat up slowly with a grimace. “Zhao. Pirates.” Was all he had to say. All he managed to say with how raspy his voice was. It came as no shock that it had been _his_ idea and now, they knew that he had used the pirates that they had struck a temporary agreement with.

**_“You okay?”_** Ling asked the young prince as she sat up.

He nodded. “Zhao-”

**_“We know. There’s nothing we can do at the moment. It’ll be his word against ours and the pirates will eventually be blamed for the whole thing while Zhao makes it seem like you were trying to blame him for taking your crew.”_**

“Hmmm,” Iroh began. Ling and Zuko looked to him. “Ling has a point. Zhao believes you to be dead, Prince Zuko.”

“So, what do we do?” Zuko beseeched his uncle.

“I have a plan but I don’t think that you will like it.” Iroh told them and they both looked at him, waiting for him to explain. “I will take Zhao’s offer and Ling will be with me. Zuko, you will have to pose as a soldier because Zhao believes the pirates to be successful in their mission to assassinate you. We will all use Zhao to get to the North Pole but getting back is the trick, whether or not we have caught the Avatar, we must leave when or before the army leaves.” Ling immediately agreed to the plan but Zuko was a little hesitant.

“He could very well discover us, uncle.” Zuko rasped.

“He could but I do not think he will. Zhao is overconfident in himself and his abilities. If he believes you dead, then to him, you are dead. I will be the one to sell that lie.” Iroh told them. “It will not be hard.” Iroh added sadly. Ling looked away from the old man, not wanting to see the emotions swirling in his eyes.

“I will go find us lodgings or something that can pass for shelter for the night. Perhaps, I’ll even run into Zhao. That explosion was enough to shake the port so it will be best if we do not linger here.” The old man stroked his beard as he became lost in his thoughts. “Perhaps I will go straight to Zhao.” He mumbled as he walked off before he stopped, turned back, and reached into his robes. He gave Ling a small money pouch for ‘just in case’ before he walked away.

Ling sighed as she looked back to the ship. She hadn’t had much but it was all gone now. Or was it?

“Ling? What are you thinking?” Zuko asked hesitantly as her gaze flitted between Zuko and the ship.

**_“I’m thinking that since the fire has died down, I can go back onto the ship and grab a couple things before they’re completely unsalvageable. Stay here.”_** She commanded the young prince before she rose to her feet and made for the ship.

Zuko, who was still lying on the ground, grabbed her by her foot. She looked down at him in question. “It’s too dangerous. There could be another explosion or breathe too much smoke.” He said as he pulled himself into a sitting postion.

She remembered the last time she’d been in that very situation and shuddered. **_“I appreciate your concern but-”_**

Zuko was on his feet in an instant. “No.”

**_“Excuse me?”_** Ling seethed.

Zuko squared himself. “I said ‘no’. It is too dangerous to go back into that ship, especially when we don’t know if there’s going to be another explosion or not. The ship and everything in it are lost, Ling. It’s not worth your life. You can always steal from Zhao when he’s not looking.” Zuko added as a way to placate her. She hated that the thought of Zhao _was_ enough to make her stop and think. Zuko knew her well.

Ling let out a rush of air between her lips. **_“Fine. It just sucks that....”_** She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“I know.” Zuko said as he took a step near her.

Her lungs seemed to stop working. Her head went confusingly blank. Her legs were rooted to the spot in which she stood-

“We should probably go. I can hear people coming to investigate.” He whispered as he moved passed her to get a good look up the trail.

All she could do was nod before quietly following him into the night.

********

Iroh sat in Zhao’s war room on his massive ship and Ling leaned against the wall, ready to run if need be. They had hidden Zuko in a drab inn that Iroh had found before they had come here. The old man did most of the talking since she _couldn’t_ nor did she _want_ to talk to Zhao. Zhao still had that smug look about his features but it was tempered to match the situation somewhat. Ling wanted punch it off.

Zhao poured tea for Iroh and got the hint that she wasn’t going to have tea, so he didn’t ask her. The old general had just finished telling Zhao that Zuko had been lost in the explosion last night. A few tears ran down the old man’s face and Ling had to wonder if he was that good of an actor or if the possibility of losing Zuko had finally caught up to him. It hadn’t really caught up to her yet.

“I’m devastated to hear about Prince Zuko.” Zhao said and Ling’s hand longed to launch a knife through the man’s head. “Just _devastated_.” He added for emphasis but coming from him, it sounded like devastated meant _delighted_.

Her hand tightened around her bicep. _Keep it under control, girl!_ She admonished herself.

Iroh bowed his head as if he were in mourning. “The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who is responsible.” Zhao’s face flashed a faint trace of fright but it was gone in a second. Replaced by trepidation.

“You know who is behind the attack?” Zhao asked cautiously as he sat in his chair.

“Yes.” Iroh said unwavering and Ling thought for a second that he was going to call Zhao out on it right then and there, but he stuck to his plan. “Pirates! We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge.”

Zhao smiled for a split second and Ling’s hand had become a vice on her arm. She was sure Iroh had caught Zhao’s smile as well. He was better versed in covert situations than she was.

“So,” Zhao said, changing the subject. “Have you reconsidered my offer?”

“Yes. I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your General.” Iroh said it as if he truly meant it.

“What about her? Will she be joining the Fire Nation or will I have to drop her off somewhere?” Zhao asked, acknowledging her with a tilt of his head.

“She is still my acting body guard and goes where I go.” Iroh said smoothly and Ling was glad that she didn’t have to answer the question. Zhao accepted this with an understanding nod. “Well then, to the Fire Nation!” Iroh exclaimed, raising his tea into the air.

“To Victory.” Zhao echoed and they raised their cups to the ceiling.

_To your eventual downfall_ , Ling thought darkly to herself as she eyed Zhao.

They left the room a few minutes later just as a “soldier” came around the corner. Zuko stopped right beside her and Iroh. “Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn’t suspect a thing.” Iroh told the soldier who was only a little shorter than the others but not enough to raise suspicion.

Zuko removed the face plate to show bruises, slight burns, and scratches that she hadn’t been able to see last night on his handsome face. “You didn’t have to do this.” She almost snorted at that. Of course they did.

“No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup.” Iroh grinned impishly.

“Thank you, Uncle, Ling.” Zuko said as they heard the ships gears and engines start to turn.

“Someone’s coming. Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck.” They moved away from each other and walked to their respective rooms.

Zhao had allowed her to have her own room next to General Iroh but she wasn’t trusting him in the slightest and would definitely check it over three maybe four times just to be sure.

Ling made it to her room and made good on searching every nook and cranny, every loose panel, even under her bed and all around the bathroom. Finally satisfied, she plopped down on her bed and was about to remove her mask when a knock came from the door. She was glad that she always had a few weapons on her since the others had been lost in the explosion. She pulled out her favorite needle thin blade and held it behind her back as she opened the door. “Ling.” Zuko said before he walked in and removed his face plate.

She hurriedly shut the door before anyone could see them. **_“Zuko! What are you doing here?”_** Ling was thoroughly confused. She slipped the knife back into its hiding place.

Zuko spoke in a hushed whisper. “I can’t be in a room aboard a ship with other soldiers. And Uncle and I agreed to use the two rooms that were given to you two.”

**_“Why didn’t he just tell me himself?”_** Seriously though!

“Because Zhao pulled him into a war meeting just now.” Zuko explained and Ling waited for him to continue. “He also told me to tell you, not that you needed to be told, to keep your distance from everyone on this ship and in the fleet. They’ll all be on their guard around you and ready to arrest you in a split second should they know what’s really going on here.” She nodded showing that she understood.

**_“So, I take it, we’re all taking turns with the rooms and such.”_**

This is where Zuko began looking uncomfortable. “Yeah.”

This is was going to be so awkward. Ling let out a long-suffering sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck. **_“Very well. It’s not like it can be helped.”_** She walked over to the small dresser in her room. **_“I stole some clothes for you while we were at the port town. And I always take my meals in my room, so I can sneak some for you every meal.”_**

“I…uh…thank you.” Zuko managed to stammer out.

**_“You’re welcome. Just don’t get caught.”_** She added sardonically. **_“I’d really hate to fight a whole ship full of soldiers just to save your butt.”_**

Zuko chuckled at her absurdity. “I won’t get caught.” He said finally, seriously.

Zuko getting caught was already eating at her. Everything hitched on Zuko _not_ getting caught. If he did, her, Zuko, and Iroh would be thrown into the brig and most likely forgotten until they were delivered to the Fire Lord for punishment for whatever reason Zhao could come up with.

Her thoughts seemed to race a mile a second, coming up with every possible scenario of what the Fire Lord would deem as a sufficient punishment.

Her back in the Fire Nation. At the Fire Lord’s mercy. What would he do to her? He’d already burned his own son. What would he do to Iroh? To Zuko?

To her?

She couldn’t seem to get a breath in her. The room began fade in and out of focus. Someone was talking to her but she couldn’t hear them…

A hand latched onto her shoulder and a pale bruised face appeared in front of hers’. “Ling!” Zuko. It was Zuko. Zuko was harshly calling her name as loud as he was able without anyone hearing him. “Ling!” He…he was worried, she realized.

She finally managed to hold up a hand. Zuko took a step back, looking at her apprehensively. She managed to take great rasping breaths. **_“I’m fine.”_** She managed to sign. Zuko wasn’t convinced.

“What just happened?” He asked, taking a step towards her again.

**_“Nothing. Just my mind getting ahead of the present.”_** She told him. **_“I’m fine.”_** She added when Zuko still didn’t look convinced. **_“I promise, Zuko. I’m okay. I’m just worried about us getting caught.”_**

Zuko straightened, then took a step back. “Well, if the fortress is anything to go off of, it seems we’re good at _not_ getting caught.”

Ling took another steadying breath. **_“If I remember correctly, Prince, we had the Avatar to help us out when we were almost caught.”_**

Zuko snorted. “We would’ve found a way.”

Ling wasn’t convinced. **_“Uh huh.”_** Ling signed before she added. **_“Just…please be careful.”_**

Zuko gave her a sardonic smile. “You know me, I’m careful.” He proclaimed and Ling was the one to snort this time. “What?”

Ling rolled her eyes. **_“Nothing. Nothing.”_**

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Zuko cleared his throat. “I…should be going. Gotta keep up appearances, you know?”

**_“Go.”_** Ling signed with a shooing motion.

Zuko ducked out the door and as Ling shut it behind him, she slid down to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

This is not what she had expected would happen when she first joined the prince and his uncle. It was too late to turn back now.

_Spirits_ , she thought, _what am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to hit that kudos button and leave a comment :) I hope you have a good day/night wherever you are. Stay safe!


End file.
